Lantern's Light
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Xover, After Buttercup breaks the heart of a boy who liked her, he recieves a Green Power Ring and embarkes on an emotional journey as a GREEN LANTERN...but, can his now hardened heart ever forgive the cruelty of a now guilt stricken Buttercup? [DexterxBlossom, BubblesxBoomer, ButtercupxOC]
1. Love At First Fight

The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken

Green Lantern copyright DC Comics

* * *

><p>Lantern's Light<p>

Chapter 01: Love At First Fight

The City of Townsville...is hardly ever a quiet place.  
>aside from the occasional Crime Wave, the city also suffered Supervillain and Monster attacks.<p>

though, the citizens never paid much mind.  
>as long as the superpowered, crime fighting vigilantes known as The Powerpuff Girls were around...<p>

everyone were perfectly safe.

today, the city was being attacked by MOJO JOJO.  
>a Super-Intelligent Chimpanzee, who seeked to: 1. Take Over Townsville, and 2. Destroy the Powerpuff Girls.<p>

and, he had yet to accomplish ANY of those tasks.

[Downtown Townsville]

a giant, Mecha rampaged through the city.  
>stomping, kicking, punching and firing at ANYTHING that was in range.<p>

inside, a chimp with an oversized head and, wearing a blue costume with an overly large, flowing cape laughed sinisterly.

"ha-ha-ha-ha...  
>Flee Humans!, from the wrath of MOJO JOJO!" exclaimed Mojo<p>

various people ran off in terror.  
>after a few minutes, three colored lights were seen streaking in the sky.<p>

the lights stopped...revealing themselves to be three, teenaged girls in colored dresses.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MOJO JOJO!" exclaimed Blossom, the Leader

Mojo glanced at the girls...then, grinned evily.

"ah...Powerpuff Girls.  
>your just in time...FOR YOUR FUNERALS, HA-HA-HA!"<p>

Mojo pressed random buttons.  
>suddenly, several laser guns appeared and charged with energy.<p>

"This outta cut your superpowered brats down to size.  
>and, when I say "cut down", I mean DESTROY YOU!<p>

because, destroying is what shall happen when the laser hits you.  
>for I am, MOJO JOJO!, supreme mastermind and ruler of the world."<p>

The lasers blasted beams in all directions.  
>the girls easily dodged the lasers using their super speed and flight.<p>

however, the lasers were hitting everything else...and causing serious damage.

"GIRLS!, we have to get these people out of danger!" exclaimed Blossom

"no, duh." said Buttercup, sarcastic as usual

"I'll try and draw Mojo's fire...you two help these people."

Blossom flew off, leaving Buttercup and Bubbles behind.

"great...Crowd Control."

Buttercup and Bubbles flew off to the scared citizens.  
>Blossom flew up to Mojo`s window and looked at him.<p>

she then smiled slyly.

"hey, MOJO..."

Blossom then began to sway her rear end at Mojo, mocking.

"Can`t get me!, can`t get me!

Mojo's green face turned red for a moment.  
>he also grinded his sharp teeth in anger.<p>

"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME!, MOJO JOJO!"

Blossome responded by pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tounge, blowing a rasberry as Mojo.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mojo targeted Blossom and began firing.  
>the red head then flew in a zig-zag formation, easily dodging Mojo's attacks and mocking him as she did.<p>

"WHAT`S THE MATTER, JOJO!  
>you getting sloppy in your "old age?"<p>

as Mojo continued to miss the Girl in pink Blossom began to make "insulting" monkey gestures and noises.

"OOK-OOK-OOK!  
>Does the Monkey want a 'nanna?"<p>

Mojo was now FURIOUS.

"CUUUUUUURSSSEEEEES!"

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup had THEIR hands full.  
>they were hovering near the ground, helping people get out of downtown.<p>

"Come on...single file, everybody out." said Bubbles

after awhile, Buttercup sighed.

"this is STUPID!  
>I should be out there fighting Mojo, not down here on Crowd Control."<p>

Buttercup crossed her arms.

"this stinks!  
>I think "Leader Girl" did this to us on purpose just to hog all the action."<p>

"now, Buttercup.  
>every superhero job is important...including THIS ONE." said Bubbles<p>

Buttercup scoffed.

"whatever..."

just then, a stray laser beam fired.

"EEEP!  
>that beam went right over my head!" exclaimed Bubbles<p>

Buttercup just grinned.

"guess Leader Girl is in over HERS, too."

Bubbles then noticed the beam had hit a building...severely damaging it.  
>she ALSO saw a teenaged boy running near the building...apparently trying to get away.<p>

that's when she saw a large chunk of the building breaking apart.

"oh, no...BUTTERCUP, LOOK!"

The Green Powerpuff looked and saw what Bubbles was excited about.

"aw, crud."

the boy suddenly paused, noticing a shadow casted over him.  
>he looked up and saw the large chuck of the building break off and fall towards him.<p>

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

the boy was frozen in fear.  
>but, seconds before the chunk fell (which would of killed him instantly) he was scooped up by a Green light.<p>

he looked and saw who had saved him.  
>a girl with Jet Black hair and Emerald Green Eyes.<p>

"whoa..."

"you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I guess."

"good."

Buttercup put him down, then flew off.  
>the boy just stood there, frozen in shock...then, a Love Sick look appeared on his face.<p>

Buttercup and Bubbles soon returned to Blossom.

"you get everyone to safety?" asked Blossom

"yep." replied Bubbles

Blossom smiled.

"then, LET'S FINISH THIS!"

both girl then flew at super speed together, leaving multi-colored light trails.  
>they began to hit Mojo's mecha, each hit critically damaging the machine.<p>

soon, the giant robot fell apart.  
>Mojo furious tried to work the controls...but, they didn't respond.<p>

"CURSES!"

The girls all hovered above the "head" of the mecha, grinning at Mojo.

"Time to go to jail, Mojo Jojo." said Blossom

"I think not, PowerPuff Girls!"

Mojo slammed on a red button.  
>the "head" where he was in suddenly detatched from the mecha and hovered via boosters.<p>

"Jail is a waste of time.  
>and, when I say "waste", I mean: I could be doing other things...just not that.<p>

AND, WE SHALL MEET AGAIN!"  
>Mojo rocketed off at full speed.<p>

"RATS!, he got away..." cursed Buttercup

Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"eh, who cares...  
>he'll just be back again next week." said Blossom<p>

The Powerpuff Girls then flew off.  
>as other people went about their business...the young boy that Buttercup rescued earlier just watched them leave.<p>

he smiled as his mind focused on one thing.

"buttercup..."


	2. Buttercrush

The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken

Green Lantern copyright DC Comics

* * *

><p>Lantern's Light<p>

Chapter 02: Buttercrush

[Utonium House, The Next Day]

The Utonium family (which consisted of The Professor and the Powerpuff Girls)  
>were spending their morning eat breakfast together before they had to leave.<p>

"So, girls..." began the Professor, "chipper" as usual

"I heard you three saved the city again."

"YEP!, it was Mojo.  
>he was attacking the city with another of his Giant Mechas." said Blossom<p>

The Professor sighed.

"ah, yes...poor Jojo.  
>you know, I can`t help but feel sorry for him...he was my Lab Assistant, afterall."<p>

Buttercup scoffed.

"he wasn`t a very good one, Professor."

"true, but, just remember Buttercup...  
>it it wasn't for Jojo...you and your sisters would never of been born as superheroes."<p>

"He's right, BUTTERCUP...  
>if not for "Jojo", we`d probably be NORMAL girls." said Blossom with a smile<p>

Buttercup scoffed again.

"whatever..."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

the family looked back at the front door.

"Hmmm...now, I wonder who that could be." said the Professor

"I'LL GET IT!"

with that, Bubbles flew off at super speed.  
>the hyperactive blonde then opened the door.<p>

"HELLO!"

Bubbles then looked and saw a boy about HER AGE.  
>he had Light Brown Hair, with short bangs that parted in an Upside Down "V" shape.<p>

he had soft blue eyes and, looked pretty friendly.

though, his clothes looked "raggy"

"Hi...this must me the home of the Powerpuff Girls, right?"

"YEP!, it is.  
>why?, you need something?"<p>

"oh, it`s nothing urgent.  
>I just wanted to see the one called "Buttercup".<p>

"Oh...okay."

Bubbles let the boy in the house.

"BUTTERCUUUUUP!  
>THERE'S A BOY HERE TO SEE YOOOOOOU!" shouted Bubbles at high volume<p>

Bubbles and the boy soon walked into the kitchen.  
>while the Professor and Blossom looked friendly, Buttercup just groaned as she hid her face.<p>

"well, hello there...  
>and, who are you, young man?" said Prof. Utonium, kindly<p>

"Eric...Eric Smith, sir.  
>you don'd know me, but...I kinda know the Powerpuff Girls."<p>

"you do?"

"yeah...Buttercup saved my life yesterday."

"Really!  
>well, that's WONDERFUL...great job, Buttercup." said Prof. Utonium, as he looked at Buttercup<p>

Buttercup exhaled still hiding her face.

"Anyway, I just came by to say thank you."

"Great...then, GOODBYE." said Buttercup

Blossome scowled at her sister.

"buttercup..."

"well, your quite welcome...  
>I'm sure your parents must be glad your safe." said Prof. Utonium<p>

Eric then frowned and looked down.

"I, uhhh...don`t have any parents." said Eric quietly

The Utonium Family looked shocked (well, all but Buttercup...who was only surprised.)

"no...Parents?"

Eric shook his head.

"no, I grew up in an orphanage...lived there all my life.  
>but, no one would adopt me, so I was forced to leave when I turned twelve and live on the streets."<p>

"oh, my...how long have you been on the streets?" asked Blossom, who was concerned

"Three Years." said Eric, "Matter-of-Factly"

"That would explain why your clothes are so MESSY." said Bubble, as she flew over and tugged at his sleeve

Professor Utonium then stroked his chin as he pondered on something.

"Hmmmm...then perhaps you should stay with us.  
>at least until you can find your own place to live."<p>

At that moment, Buttercup choked on her drink and spat out loudly...soaking Blossom in the proccess.

"WHAT!"

"oh, I wouldn't want to INTRUDE or anything..." said Eric

"Nonesense...it's obvious you need help and, helping people is what the Utoniums do." said Prf. Utonium

Eric pondered this.  
>he then looked at Buttercup.<p>

despite her angry expression...Eric still smiled.

"well...if you insist.  
>I guess I could stick around for awhile."<p>

"GREAT!" exclaimed The Professor

"then, let's start by getting you some better clothes."

"I'M ON IT!"

Bubbles flew off at superspeed, leaving a Blue Light Trail behind.  
>in a few seconds, Bubbles came back...holding one of her spare dresses.<p>

"You can borrow my clothes." said Bubbles obliviously

Eric's eyes widened like dinner plates and, his face also blushed bright red.

"uhhh...Bubbles.  
>I don't think he'd look good in YOUR CLOTHES." said Blossom<p>

"WHY NOT!"

"Tsh!, because Bubbles...HE'S A FLIPPING BOY!" snapped Buttercup

"and, Boy's don`t wear dresses...unless they WANT to make an absolute fool of themselves."

Bubbles now blushed as she lowered her spare dress.

"oh...right."

Prof. Utonium sighed.

"okay, look...  
>how about I run to the store real quick and buy some clothes for Eric.<p>

school doesn't start for another hour, so I should have enough time.  
>til' then...you four can socialize more, get to know one another."<p>

"Sure, Professor." said Blossom, politely

Prof. Utonium grabbed his car keys and left.  
>the sound of his car pulling out of the garage and driving away was soon heard.<p>

silence soon came...but, not for very long.

"SO!  
>WHADDA YA' WANNA DO, ERIC!" said Bubbles rapidly<p>

"Wel-"

"LET'S WATCH SOME TV!"

Bubbles grabbed Eric and rushed him into the living room at super speed.  
>Buttercup slapped her face in aggravation, Blossom just eyed her.<p>

"What's your problem?"

"HELLO!  
>we`ve got some "Stranger" living in our house!" said Buttercup, forcefully<p>

"SHHHHHH!  
>not so LOUD, Eric will hear you."<p>

Buttercup crossed her arms, scowled and huffed.  
>Blossom then approached her sister, a stern look on her face.<p>

"Buttercup...could you at least TRY to show a little compassion!  
>Eric wasn't lucky enough to have a Friends, Family or a Home like we do.<p>

It's like the Professor always said-"

as Blossom finished her sentence, Buttercup (glumly) matched her words perfectly.

"we must show compassion for those less fortunent than ourselves."  
>"we must show compassion for those less fortunent than ourselves."<p>

Blossom eyed Buttercup, who just glanced at her.

"fine...i'll TRY to be nice to the guy."

Blossome smiled, she then flew off.

"but, i don't have to like it." muttered Buttercup once Blossom was gone

Later, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Eric were watching TV...

well, The GIRLS were watching TV.  
>Eric on the other hand was looking at Buttercup...ALOT.<p>

needless to say...Eric was crushing HARD ond the Powerpuff Girl.

"so, Eric...you like this show?" asked Bubbles

Eric broke out of his trance.

"Huh?, W-What?"

"I said: DO YOU LIKE THIS SHOW?"

Eric smiled nervously, his face blushing.

"oh, s-sure...  
>Rocky and Bullwinkle is VERY entertaining."<p>

Bubbles smiled.

"Glad you think so.  
>It's one of my FAVORITES!, I think it's funny."<p>

"I think it's STUPID." groaned Buttercup

"I mean, what kind of heroes ARE these guys, anyway!  
>they keep getting attacked by the SAME BAD GUYS, and they don't even remember their names!"<p>

"Buttercup...it's just a cartoon, GET OVER IT." said Blossom, slightly annoyed

Buttercup crossed her arms and huffed.

"Chill out, Buttercup...  
>you like this show too, and YOU KNOW IT." said Bubbles<p>

Buttercup huffed again.

"well...I guess so.  
>at least it's in COLOR."<p>

Buttercup soon noticed Eric was staring at her.

"Can I help you with something!" snapped Buttercup

"Oh, N-Nothing...  
>you just have...pretty hair."<p>

Buttercup looked at Eric.

"oh.  
>well...thanks, umm...I guess."<p>

Bubbles giggled quietly at this.  
>just then, the front door opened.<p>

"I'M BACK!" said the Professor, who walked in with some bags

"And, I have some things for Eric."

Prof. Utonium approached the young teens.  
>Eric took one of the bags and looked into it.<p>

he pulled out a pair of Blue Jeans and a Green T-Shirt.

"nice." said Eric

"There's a spare room upstairs...you can change in there.  
>and, while your away at school, I'll fix it up for you."<p>

Eric looked at the Scientist.

"School?"

"Junior High School." said Blossom

"oh."

"I called ahead while I was out so, they'll be expecting you to arrive."

The professor then checked his watch.

"which should start in...several minutes."

"OH-MY-GOSH!. we`d better hurry!" exclaimed Blossom

the girls all flew away in different directions.  
>Eric just sighed, got up, took the bags and walked off to the stairs.<p>

once he was at the top, he approached a door and opened it.  
>inside was an semi-empty room...which had only Science Equipment inside.<p>

"Hmmm...guess the doc uses this place to store his stuff." mused Eric

Eric exhaled.  
>he approached a window and closed the curtains.<p>

he then began to remove his raggy clothes and put on his new ones.  
>Eric soon walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.<p>

he was instantly greeted by Bubbles...who flew right in his face.

"HI!"

"GAHH!"

Eric fell on his back from the shock.

"Oops...SORRY!"

Bubbles helped Eric up.

"sorry about that, Eric..  
>I guess I sometimes forget about my powers."<p>

"it's...quite alright." said Eric

"by the way...what all CAN you do?"

Bubbles smiled.

"oh, the usual...  
>me and my sisters can: Fly, Move at Super Speed, See Through Walls use Laser Vision and have Super Human Strength."<p>

"so...you all have the same powers as SUPERMAN."

Bubbles shrugged with a blush.

"pretty much.  
>though, Blossom is the one with ICE BREATH...and, FIRE BREATH."<p>

"cool."

Bubbles smiled at Eric.

"what?"

"You know, I like you Eric.  
>not many boys are as nice as you...most are only Selfish Jerks."<p>

Eric froze a bit.

"oh.  
>do you...know anyone like that?"<p>

Bubbles sighed.

"yeah...a kid Mitch at school.  
>and, the Rowdyruff Boys for one."<p>

"Rowdyruff?-"

"their boys with powers like me and my sisters...created by Mojo.  
>but, their not Superheroes...their Thrill Seekers and Trouble Makers."<p>

Bubbles then paused.

"though...the blonde one IS kinda cute."

Bubbles then glanced at Eric and smiled slyly.

"but, I feel I'm not the ONLY ONE whose crushing on someone..."

Eric got nervous.

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you were looking at my sister."

Eric froze in shock, his eyes like pins.

"You mean...B-B-Buttercup?"

"Mmmmm-Hmm." nodded Bubbles

"Well, Uhhhh...  
>I D-Didn't mean to-, I mean, that is say tha-"<p>

"Oh, don't worry about it...I`m a "Hopeless Romantic" at heart.  
>I think it's CUTE that you like my Sister...though, you sure picked a "doozy" with Buttercup."<p>

Eric looked at Bubbles.

"What do you mean?"

"Buttercup's a TOMBOY witha "Tough Girl" additude...she's not into Romance that much.  
>or, at least...not since that once incident many years ago with ACE and the Gangreen Gang."<p>

Eric looked worried.

"then...what do I do?"

Bubbles smiled she then landed on the ground and put her arm around Eric, acting friendly.

"take things slow, Buttercup may not go for you if you JUMP RIGHT IN.  
>try to take in interest in what she likes...such as SPORTS, Buttercup just LOOOOVES Sports."<p>

"I'm not much of an athlete."

Bubbles eyed him.

"Do you like my sister?"

"yeah."

"Then, LEARN."

Eric sighed sharply.

"okay...i'll TRY.  
>anything else I should know about?"<p>

"Yeah, Buttercup is REALLY into guys who are TOUGH like her.  
>I think that's why she once crushed on Ace in the first place..."<p>

Eric gulped.

"I-I'm not so good with Confrontation."

"oh, don`t worry about it, Eric.  
>it's EASY to stick up for yourself...I learned to do that a LONG TIME AGO."<p>

"But, I-"

"Just learn to say "NO" to getting pushed around..  
>show them that your a "force to be reconned with", that you don't take NOTHING off of NO ONE!"<p>

"wel-"

"HERE, Let`s try it out now."

Bubbles stood back a little.

"Let's pretend that I'm a bully."

"I don't think this is such a goo-"

Bubbles quickly shoves Eric onto the ground...he falls flat on his back.

"now...you get up, and do that to me."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" exclaimed Eric, as he got up

"I`m not gonna hit a girl!"

"not "Hit Me", SHOVE ME!"

"I can't!  
>it just isn't good manners for a Boy to pick on a Girl."<p>

Bubbles scowled at Eric.  
>she then did a Sweep Kick at him, thus knocking him on his back again.<p>

"Girl or not, not EVERY person in the world is nice or "plays fair"  
>you have to learn to stick up for yourself...even if it means fighting a GIRL."<p>

Eric groans on the floor.

"i'm not sure if I can do this..."

"Don't worry..." said Bubbles, as she helped Eric onto his feet

"I'll help you."

"You will?"

"SURE!  
>we`re friends, aren`t we?"<p>

"we are?"

"OF COURSE!  
>and, friends help each other out."<p>

Bubbles then smiles, getting closer to Eric

"besides...i think she SECRETLY likes you." whispered Bubbles in his ear

Eric smiled wide.

"GIIIIRLS!, ERIIIIC!  
>TIME FOR SCHOOOOOOOL!" called out the Professor<p>

Bubbles took Eric's hand.

"come on, let's go."

Bubbles led Eric downstairs.  
>they walked to the front door where Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor were waiting for them.<p>

Prof. Utonium handed Eric a Backpack and a Brown, Paper Bag.

"here are some essentals for you at school.  
>AND, some lunch, since we never had time for breakfast."<p>

"gee..thanks." said Eric calmly

Buttercup scoffed.

"yeah-yeah, whatever.  
>let's just fly over to school before we're late for class."<p>

"Umm...I think we should WALK, today." said Bubbles

"WHAT!" exclaimed Buttercup

"Well, Eric IS new.  
>I think we should walk him to school, first."<p>

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Why, that sounds like an EXELLENT IDEA, Bubbles." said the Professor, inturrupting Eric

"you girls walk him to school, so he knows the way."

Buttercup growled in her throat.

"great...so much for getting to class on time."

"buttercup!" said Blossom

Eric gulped.  
>he knew that Buttercup DIDN'T like this one bit.<p>

and, that this PROBABLY wasn't a good time to get "close" to her.

"well...i'll walk fast if it helps." said Eric

"oh, PLEASE DO...  
>because, that'll make such a difference." said Buttercup Sarcasticly<p>

Blossom was OBVIOUSLY getting aggravated with Buttercup's additude.  
>Bubbles, however...was taking it all in stride and keeping Eric calm.<p>

"well, let's get going...  
>we can show Eric around while on our way."<p>

the four teens walked out the door.  
>as they walked down teh sidewalk, The professor waved good-bye.<p>

"BYE, GIRLS!...AND, ERIC!  
>BE SAFE, AND HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL!"<p>

"WE WILL!" called back Bubbles

"AND, SAY "HI" TO MS. KEANE FOR ME!"

Eric looked at bubbles.

"Whose "Ms. Keane?"

"our School Teacher.  
>she's real nice, and our Dad likes her."<p>

"oh."

Buttercup sighed.

"this is going to be a LONG DAY."


	3. Romance 101

The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken

Green Lantern copyright DC Comics

* * *

><p>Lantern's Light<p>

Chapter 03: Romance 101

[Townsville Junior High]

The Powerpuff Girls (plus Eric) approached a large school building.

"Well, we're here." said Bubbles

"yeah, after SEVERAL HOURS!" snapped Buttercup

"oh, chill out, Buttercup.  
>there's nothing wrong with walking every once in awhile." said Blossom<p>

Eric looked at the school building and gulped.

"I-I'm not too sure about this..."

"Oh, it'll be fun...TRUST ME!" exclaimed Bubbles, happily

Eric smiled weakly.  
>the group then walked towards the school building.<p>

they appoached the doors, then opened them.  
>they walked inside, where they saw empty halls.<p>

"great...I bet everyone else is in class, already." complained Buttercup

"zip it." said Blossom with gritted teeth

the four walked down the hallway.  
>they soon approached a door where they head voices.<p>

Blossom opened it, where they all saw a Woman with short, Black hair with some other teenagers.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup...your a little late." said the Woman

Blossom blushed sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, Ms. Keane...  
>but, we had to help Eric find his way here."<p>

Keane smiled.

"oh, yes, of course...the New Student."

the girls walked inside the classroom and took their seats.  
>Eric also walked in the classroom...where Ms. Keane greeted him.<p>

"good afternoon...and, who might you be?" asked Keane, sweetly

"Uhhh...Eric, Eric Smith."

"Eric Smith...my, that's a nice name."

Eric smiled, knowing this woman was nice.

"now, just take your seat.  
>there should be an extra chair next to Buttercup."<p>

Buttercup just groaned.

"oh, great..."

Eric walked quietly to the chair near buttercup and sat down.  
>he then glanced over at Buttercup, who just eyes him and looked away.<p>

Eric then sighed.

"i am NOT off to a good start..."

Ms. Keane then took some chalk and drew on the Blackboard.

"Class, I want you to open your new textbooks.  
>today...we are learning about COL. HAL JORDON, the famous pilot of THE AIR FORCE."<p>

Buttercup groaned.

"can this possably get anymore boring?"

"shut it, buttercup!  
>i'll have you know that Hal Jordon is a valued part of Modern History." said Blossom<p>

"i've been study for WEEKS on this assignment so, please...lighten up!"

Buttercup exhaled.

"whatever..."

Ms. Keane continued to speak.

"Now, Class...can anyone tell me where Hal Jordon was born?"

Blossom raised her hand.

"Yes, Blossom..."

"OCTOBER 22nd 1959 in Coast City." said Blossom

"Very good, Blossom." replied Ms. Keane

Blossom smiled while Buttercup just scoffed.

"show-off..."

[Later, at Recess]

the other kids were now outside, engaging in some outdoor activities.  
>unsurprisingly, Eric was sitting by himself...just watching Buttercup as she played soccer.<p>

Blossom and Bubbles them approached him.

"hey, Eric...what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Blossom

Eric sighed.

"oh...I don't know.  
>I can't seem to get anyone to notice me."<p>

Bubbles eyed him.

"it's Buttercup, isn't it?"

Blossom looked at her sister.

"Buttercup?"

"Eric has a crush on her."

after a minute pause, Blossom chuckled.  
>she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too loud.<p>

"your kidding...BUTTERCUP!"

"Mmm-Hmmm..." nodded Bubbles

Blossom looked at Eric...then, sighed.

"well, if YOU want Buttercup to notice you lemme tell ya', Eric...you've got your work cut out for you."

"yeah...i know.  
>but, I can't help it...i like her." said Eric<p>

Bubbles thought a bit.

"maybe she'll like YOU, if you did something SHE LIKES."

"Hey...GREAT IDEA, BUBBLES!  
>girls ALWAYS love it when boys take part in their personal interests." said Blossom<p>

"Hmmm...okay.  
>I guess that could work...but, what are Buttercup's interests?"<p>

"sports." said Blossom and Bubbles in union

"Sports?"

"Yep!  
>the more EXTREME the better." said Blossom<p>

Eric looked at Buttercup...who was furious playing Soccer.  
>apparently, blowing away at Mitch's team with little effort.<p>

Eric gulped, then grimaced.

"sounds...DANGEROUS."

"Buttercup is all about "danger" said Bubbles

Eric sighed sharply.

"OKAY...i guess i'll give it a shot."

Eric got up and ran off towards the Soccer Game.

"GOOD LUCK!" called out Blossom

once Eric was far enough away...Blossom moved closer to Bubbles.

"he is going to DIE."

Meanwhile, Buttercup was kicking a soccer back up in teh air with her knee.

"COME ON, MITCH!  
>surely you and your team can do better than THAT!"<p>

Mitch just growled at Buttercup.  
>just then, Eric ran up to Buttercup.<p>

"HEY, BUTTER-

"GAAHH!"

Buttercup slipped and fell.  
>the ball the hit the girl on the head.<p>

Eric froze in shock.

"-cup..."

Buttercup eyed Eric.

"ohh, what do you want now!"

"I, was...w-wondering if I could play on your team."

Buttercup stood up and brushed some dirt off of her.

"are...you...NUTS!" exclaimed Buttercup

"there is NO WAY I'm letting you-"

"I say we let him play, Buttercup." began a girl with Long, Brown Hair

"we ARE short one player."

Buttercup faced her friend.

"What are you talkin' about, Robin?"

"Mitch knocked Mikey senseless, remember?"

Robin pointed at a boy with short, brown hair.  
>he was laying on the grass, a "dazed" look on his face.<p>

"I DREEEEAM OF JEANIE, SHE'S HAS LIGHT-BROWN-HAAAAAAIR!" sang Mikey in a high voice

Buttercup grabbed her face and rubbed his eyes.

"ugh...ALRIGHT, Fine!  
>eric can play...IF he has what it takes."<p>

Buttercup tossed Eric a Soccerball.  
>he caught it, but the force of the ball knocked him down.<p>

"ohhh...s-sure.  
>I can...m-manage."<p>

Eric got up.

"it SHOULD be simple enough...  
>all I gotta do is Kick It, just like on TV."<p>

Buttercup stared blankly.  
>then, grabbed her face again.<p>

"we are SOOOOOO dead." grumbled Buttercup

Eric ran up to the field.  
>as soon a steh whistle was blow, he kicked the ball as hard as he could.<p>

but, Mitch kicked it back even HARDER.  
>the ball hit Eric right on his head, effectively knocking him out cold.<p>

the whistle was blown again.

"MAN DOWN!, MAN DOWN!" exclaimed a player

all three powerpuff girls flew over to the KOed Eric.

"is he...dead?" asked Bubbles

Buttercup nudged him with her shoe.  
>Eric made a painful, groaning noise.<p>

"no, he's not dead...just incredibly stupid."

[Later, At The Nurses Office]

Eric groaned as he began to wake up.  
>he slowly opened his eyes and found his vision was blurry.<p>

"hey...he's waking up!" said a voice

"Eric!" said another voice

Eric tried to look, but he he saw were blurred shapes.  
>however, his vision soon cleared...and he saw Blossom and Bubbles looking at him.<p>

"YOUR ALIVE!" exclaimed Bubbles

"ohhh...what happened?" groaned Eric

"we lost the d#$ game, that's what happened."

Eric looked to see Buttercup...who was sitting on a far off chair, her arms crossed.

"oh...i-i`m sorry."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" exclaimed Buttercup, who got up and approached him on the bed

"Mitch may be a jerk, but he's no fool when it comes to sports!  
>you didn't stand a chance against him!, yet...you made a fool of yourself ANYWAY!"<p>

Eric looked down sadly.

"Buttercup, ENOUGH!  
>it's just a game, let it go." said Blossom<p>

Buttercup scoffed.

"WHATEVER...i am so outta here."

Buttercup stormed off and left the room.  
>once she was gone, Eric exhaled deeply.<p>

"so much for impressing her...I think she hates me, now."

Blossom and Bubbles moved closer to Eric, comforting him.

"aww.., don't be so sad, Eric." said Bubbles

"yeah, you tried your best and, BESIDES...I don't think Buttercup hates you." said Blossom

Eric looked at the Redhead.

"you sure?  
>she sounded pretty mad to me."<p>

"oh, she's like that to EVERYBODY...even Me and Bubbles."

Eric sighed.  
>he then laid back down.<p>

"well, SPORTS is definently not an option for me.  
>I wonder WHAT ELSE Buttercup likes..."<p>

Blossom and Bubbles looked worried, now.

"gee, Eric...we're not sure how to help you THERE."

"Yeah!, there's hardly anything else that Buttercup likes better than sports."

there was a long silence.

"except Crime Fighting." said Blossom, finally

Eric's eyes suddenly lit up.

"THAT'T IT!"

"w-what's it?"

"CRIME FIGHTING!  
>I'll fight crime, I bet THAT will impress Buttercup!"<p>

"or, GET YOU KILLED!" exclaimed Bubbles

"yeah, Eric...she's right.  
>WE fight crime because we have Superpowers.<p>

You don't have any special powers.  
>so...if you tried to fight crime, you'll just get yourself hurt."<p>

"Not if I get the right equipment." Began Eric

"I bet Utonium has PLENTY of gadgets that could help."

Blossom frowned, not liking the idea AT ALL."

"I don't think that-"

"OF COURSE the Professor has Crime Fighting Gadgets!" exclaimed Bubbles

"BUBBLES!"

"Great!  
>then, you'll help me?"<p>

"SURE!"

Blossom quickly grabbed her sister, covering her mouth.

"excuse us for a moment." said Blossom, sheepishly

Blossom walked Bubbles away then, finally released her.

"bubbles!, are you crazy!  
>we can't be encouraging this!"<p>

"why not?  
>it seems like a good idea to me."<p>

"bubbles...i can think of "100" good reasons why giving eric the professor's technology is a BAD IDEA."

"but, blossom!  
>this may be eric's only chance at impressing buttercup."<p>

Bubbles then faced her Sister.

"and, do YOU want to be the one who denied eric is "only chance" at TRUE LOVE?"

Blossom just stared at Bubbles she glanced over at Eric...then, gripped his face in aggravation.

"i just know i'm going to regret this..."

Bubbles smiled.  
>the two girls then walked over to Eric.<p>

"Okay, Eric...we'll take you to the Professor's Lab to get some equipment.  
>but, at NIGHT when everyone is asleep...and, we're going to Test-It-Out, first.<p>

"Great."

Bubbles smiled.

"don't worry, Blossom.  
>I'm SURE this will work out great!"<p>

Blossom sighed.

"i'm already regreting this."

[Later, At The Utonium House]

The front door opened, and the Powerpuff Girls flew inside the house at full speed.  
>Eric, however...just walked inside normally.<p>

"WE'RE HOOOOOME!" exclaimed Blossom

Prof. Utonium soon approached them.

"Well, Hello Blossom.  
>and, how was school, today?"<p>

"GREAT!"  
>"Terrible."<p>

Bubbles and Buttercup glared at one another.  
>Utonium then looked at ERic, who just shrugged.<p>

"oh, you know...same old, same old."

Utonium smiled.

"Great...good to know that everything went smoothly.  
>OH!, and by the way: Eric, I want you to see something."<p>

Eric raised an eyebrow.

Later, Utonium led Eric and the girls to the spare room though NOW, it had a sign hanging on the door that read "ERIC'S ROOM"

Utonium opened the door...revealing what was inside to the surprised teens

there was a small bed, a dresser and several clothes and various items everywhere.

"is...this all mine?" asked Eric

"Yep.  
>for as long as your staying here, this is yours."<p>

Bubbles squealed with delight.

"EEEEEEE!  
>now, it's like having our very own BROTHER!"<p>

Buttercup just scoffed.

"yeah-yeah, whatev-"

Buttercup suddenly noticed something.

"no...way."

Buttercup quickly zipped into the room at super speed, leaving a light trail.  
>she grabbed a videogame, examined it...then, started shaking.<p>

"MONSTER TRUCK MADNESS!" Exclaimed Buttercup

"Huh?" said Blossom, confused

"It is...the most AWESOME Monster Truck videogame EVER!  
>I've wanted to this game for like...EVER!"<p>

"Well, ACTUALLY, Buttercup...it's ERIC'S game.  
>butm you can play it if Eric says you can."<p>

all eyes fell on Eric...who looked at everyone with confused, wide eyes.

"uhhhh...yes?"

"WOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!  
>I am playing this right now, THE BIG TRUCKS ARE GONNA EAT THE LITTLE TRUCKS!"<p>

Buttercup began to fly out the room.  
>but, The Professor stopped her first.<p>

"Now, Buttercup...remember to SHARE.  
>especially with Eric, since he was nice enough to let you play HIS game."<p>

"yeah, sure, whatever..." said Buttercup, who finally flew off

[Later That Night]

The Professor walked into the PPG's room, where they were all in their bed.

"Goodnight, girls." said Utonium, as he kissed their heads

"Goodnight, professor." said the girls in union

Prof. Utonium soon left, closing the door.  
>the girls then closed their eyes and "went to sleep"<p>

after a few hours passed, Blossom and Bubbles opened their eyes.

"blossom!  
>is buttercup asleep?" whispered Bubbles, quietly<p>

Blossom turned an examined her sister.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Blossom smiled as Buttercup snored loudly a little drool was even seen in the corner of her mouth.

"like a baby...  
>you know how much of a Heavy Sleeper she is."<p>

"great!  
>then, let`s go!"<p>

Bubbles got out of bed, Blossom followed the two girls hovered in the air and silently headed towards the door.

Blossom opened the door.  
>which, SADLY...made a creaking sound.<p>

the two girls gritted their teeth as Buttercup snorted in her sleep.

"HEY!  
>get...away...from my cookies...you stupid monkey."<p>

Buttercup returned to snoring.

"wow, your not kidding.  
>she really IS a heavy sleeper." said Bubbles<p>

Blossom sighed.  
>the two sisters then floated out of the room.<p>

they continued to hover down the hall until they reached Eric's Room.

the two then landed on the ground.  
>Bubbles jiggled the handle, then opened the door.<p>

"eric?  
>eric, you awake?"<p>

Blossom and Bubbles peeked into the room.  
>they saw Eric fast asleep in his bed.<p>

the two then walked into the room and approached him.  
>Bubbles nudged at his head with her hand.<p>

"hey...  
>hey, Eric...wake up!"<p>

Eric soon opened his eyes.  
>he then yawned, sat up and stretched his arms.<p>

"morning already?"

"no...we're just taking you to the professor's lab like we promised." said Blossom

"oh, that."

Eric soon got out of bed.  
>Blossom and Bubbles blushed a little...seeing that Eric was only wearing a Tanktop and Boxers.<p>

Eric himself also blushed upon seeing the girls in their nightgowns.

"uhhh...shouldn't we umm-"

"Go to the lab."

the three smiled sheepishly then, walked out of the room and silently made their way downstairs

once down, Blossom stopped for a moment.

"shhhh...  
>we're going to have to be VERY QUIET, now.<p>

the professor's room is close to the basement lab.  
>so, we have to be careful not to make any noise...if we wake him, we're DEAD."<p>

"gotcha." whispered Eric

the three quietly tip-toed to some doors.  
>they heard some distant snoring...which they figured was The Professor.<p>

they soon reached another door, one that read: "BASEMENT LABORATORY"  
>Blossom quietly opened the door, and the three teenagers silently walked inside.<p>

Bubbles then slammed the door shut.

"BUBBLES!" exclaimed Blossom

Bubbles froze and blushed, realising her mistake.

"oops."

Bubbles creaked the door open to see if The Professor was awake...  
>but, all anyone heard were distant snoring.<p>

Bubbles then shut the door.

"wow...he's an even heavier sleeper than Buttercup!"

Blossom sighed sharply.  
>Eric walked down the stairs, while Blossom and Bubbles floated down.<p>

once at "ground level", Eric examined his surroundings.  
>the lab was full of chemicals, scientific equipment and computers.<p>

"Hmmm...now I know why he's called "The Professor"

"Yes...he is quite smart." said Blossom, proudly

Eric suddenly spotted something.

"Hey!, what's that!"

Eric ran up to a table where a Beaker was.  
>the Beaker was "bulb-shaped" and was filled with a Black Liquid.<p>

on the glass was a White Label that read: "CHEMICAL X" in bold letters.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" exclaimed Blossom

"why?"

"It's CHEMICAL X!  
>a very dangerous mutigen!"<p>

"It's what gave us our powers." added Bubbles

"really?  
>COOL!, then maybe it'll give ME superpowers."<p>

"NO!, It's Too Dangerous!" said Blossom, as she flew to Eric

"Chemical X CAN give someone superpowers...  
>but, adding TOO MUCH could turn you into a Vicious Monster!"<p>

Eric was wide-eyed.

"yikes..."

"Only the professor knows the proper dosage.  
>and, I really don't think he'll let you use it." said Bubbles<p>

Eric huffed.

"well, so much for THAT plan."

Blossom patted him on his shoulder.

"don't worry...The Professor has OTHER stuff here you can use."

"Speaking of which: Where IS his stuff?"

"oh, he keeps all his most dangerous stuff in the LOWER LEVELS of the lab." said Bubbles

"If that's true, then WHY isn't the Chemical X there?"

Blossom and Bubbles paused, as if thinking up an answer.

"we...don't know." said Blossom, sheepishly

Eric make an expression.  
>Bubbles then flew to another door.<p>

this door read: "LOWER LEVELS"

she pressed a button and opened the door, revealing an elevator.  
>the three teenagers walked into the capsule, it closed and sent them down.<p>

when it stopped and opened, the three saw and large hanger filled with weapons, gadgets...and a Giant, Red, Powerpuff Battle Robot.

Eric's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and jaw was hanging open.

"okay, WHAT...is THAT!" exclaimed Eric, pointing at the robot

"oh, That?: The Powerpuff Dynamo.  
>it's a Battle Robot that The Professor built to help us fight monsters." said Blossom<p>

"but, it caused MORE DESTRUCTION than the monsters themselves...  
>so, the Professor was forced to decommission it, by order of The Mayor."<p>

Eric whistled.

"so...is there anything here that ISN'T defective?"

"Hmmm...dunno.  
>most everything The Professor creates usually backfires on him."<p>

"Everything EXCEPT THIS!"

Blossom and Eric looked to see what Bubbles was refering to.  
>they saw the blue eyed blonde pointing at a White, Super-Suit.<p>

"oh, YEAH!  
>I remember this now: The POWER-PROF suit."<p>

"Power-What?" said Eric, confused

"Power-Prof.  
>The Professor built it to mimic our powers, so he could be a superhero with us."<p>

"soooo...what went wrong with THIS invention?  
>I mean, BESIDES the fact that it looks small enough to fit me."<p>

Eric was kidding...  
>the Power-Prof suit was INDEED his size.<p>

WAY too small for the Professor to wear.

"nothing...except that Bubbles put this thing in the wash during LAUNDRY DAY."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS "DRY-CLEAN ONLY!" exclaimed Bubbles

Blossom faced Eric.

"Well, anyway...the REAL reason the Professor abandoned this was because he couldn't handle being a Superhero and just QUIT.

Eric examined it.

"you saying this thing can "mimic" all your powers?"

Blossom chuckled.

"well, Not ALL our powers.  
>but, it does cover all the basics: Flight, Super Speed and Strength Damage Resistance, Energy Attacks.<p>

Eric smiled.

"GREAT!  
>i'll take it."<p>

"what?"

"This is EXACTLY what I need to impress buttercup.  
>I mean, we might have to "tweak" the design a little bit, but it CAN work!"<p>

"GREAT!  
>we'll get started RIGHT AWAY!" exclaimed Bubbles<p>

Blossom sighed sharply.

"i just KNOW i'm going to regret this..."


	4. Grief and Destiny

The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken

Green Lantern copyright DC Comics

* * *

><p>Lantern's Light<p>

Chapter 04: Grief and Destiny

[Townsville, The Next Day]

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were flying home from school.  
>after a few minutes of silence, Buttercup finally spoke up.<p>

"do you two know where the heck Eric is?"

"N-NO!  
>why do you ask?" stuttered Bubbles<p>

"no special reason...just wondering."

Blossom gulped.

"well...I h-heard he was doing something else you k-know..."Guy Stuff", and all that."

Buttercup eyed Blossom...then, exhaled.

"whatever."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly, the girl saw smoke and fire from a distance...  
>which indicated an Explosion, and in TOWNSVILLE, that usually meant: Supervillains OR Monsters.<p>

"ALRIGHT!, SOME ACTION!"

Buttercup flew towards the smoke at full speed.

"Bubbles, you go with Buttercup.  
>I'll catch up with you two in a moment."<p>

"gotcha, Blossom." said Bubbles with a "wink"

Bubbles flew off.  
>Blossom then took out a Cellphone from her pocket.<p>

"Eric...YOUR ON."

"got it, Blossom." replied Eric

[Meanwhile]

various people ran from the smoking building...which turned out to be a Townsville Bank.  
>from out of the smokeing hole, stepped a group of Green Skinned boys, holding sacks of cash.<p>

"Nice job BOYS." said the Leader wearing sunglasses, who spoke with a "brooklyn" accent

"Thisss bank robbery ssscheme was a great Idea, Ace." said a "Snakey" teen.

Ace bopped him on the head.

"OF COURSE IT WAS, SNAKE!  
>it was MY PLAN, afterall..."<p>

Ace then turned to a large teen with bushy hair.

"Ain't dat right, Big Billy?"

"Yeah!  
>good plan, GOOOOD PLAN." said Billy, stupidly<p>

"PHHHHHHHHHH!" said the sickly looking "Grubber"

Just then, Bubbles and Buttercup lande don the ground, cracking it upon impact.

"NOT SO FAST, GANGREEN GANG!" exclaimed Buttercup

"SENIOR ACE!  
>IT'S ZEE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" exclaimed a short teen<p>

"I can SEE DAT, Arturo" snapped Ace

at that moment, Blossom landed with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"bout time...where were you!" exclaimed Buttercup

Blossom shrugged.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, FELLAS!"

everyone looked to see a figure fly down from the sky and drop down on the ground.  
>The Powerpuff Girls could EASIER see it was Eric...wearing a White and Black Suit and Lensed Helmet.<p>

The GanGreen Gang stared at him for awhile.  
>then...they broke in in laughter.<p>

Buttercup, however...wasn't laughing.

"and, just what is HE doing here dressed like that!" said Buttercup with gritted teeth

"uhhh...trying to impress you?" said Bubbles, sheepishly

Buttercup continued scowling.

"do I look "impressed" to you?"

"well, no...  
>actually, you looked really Ticked-Off."<p>

Eric finally steped forward towards the Green Teenagers.

"HEY!...STOP LAUGHING!"

The GanGreen Gang ignored Eric.

"okay, fine...let's see you laugh at THIS."

Eric raised his hands up a charged the guantlets.  
>he fired energy blasts...but, they somehow reached FULL POWER, instead of Average.<p>

worse...he missed the Gang completely and, it the Bank instead...which, BLEW UP.

The GanGreen Gang laughed ever harder at this.

"NICE WORK, PALY!  
>that "Mean 'ol Bank" will think twice before messin' with YOU, again!"<p>

Eric grumbled.

"okay, that's it...NOW, YOUR GONNA GET IT!"

Eric activated the rocket boots and, prepared to fly after them.

however, he lost control over the stablizers and, ended up flying in all directions.

The Powerpuff Girls and GanGreen gang all watched at Eric flew back and forth wildly.

"HEY, look at that!  
>all this loot, and an AIR SHOW, TOO!" said Ace<p>

Suddenly, Eric crashed into all three girls.  
>the four hurtled towards a building and smashed into it, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.<p>

"well, boys...that's our cue to leave.  
>SEE YA', POWERPUFF GIRLS!...and, Thanks for the help, "Stuperman!"<p>

the Gang laughed as they ran off into a dark alley.  
>Buttercup angrily shoved Eric away and flew after them.<p>

Blossom and Bubbles helped Eric up and out of the rubble.

"something tells me this wasn't one of my better ideas." said Eric, depressingly

"Well...uhhhh, DON'T WORRY!  
>maybe Buttercup will catch Ace and his Gang." said Bubbles, trying to be cheerful<p>

at that moment, Buttercup returned...and, she looked MAD.

"they got away..." muttered Buttercup, her anger building

"THOSE STINKIN' GUYS GOT AWAY!" shouted Buttercup

Buttercup then glared at Eric.

"and, it's all YOUR FAULT!"

Eric was a wide eyed, a little scared of Buttercup's rage.  
>Blossom then stepped up, facing her enraged sister.<p>

"HEY!, Ease up, Buttercup!  
>Eric was just trying to help."<p>

"HELP!...NOBODY ASKED FOR HIS HELP!  
>we're THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!, we don't "Need Help" to FIGHT CRIME!"<p>

Buttercup eyed Eric.

"all YOU did was help the Gangreen Gang escape!"

Eric looked down sadly and sighed.

"i'm sorry..."

Buttercup stared at him.  
>for a brief moment...she felt a hint of sympathy for him.<p>

but, it was a very BRIEF moment.

"Tssh!, WHATEVER...i am so outta here."

Buttercup flew off in an Emerald Green Light Trail.  
>Blossom and Bubbles then looked at Eric.<p>

"You know what?...  
>I think you should just FORGET about impressing Buttercup." said Blossom<p>

Eric sighed.

"yeah, I think your right...  
>all I seem to do is make her angrier with me."<p>

Bubbles pondered for a moment...then, she spoke.

"maybe you should just tell her how you feel."

Eric looked at Bubbles.

"huh?"

"Well, Buttercup DOESN'T KNOW that you like her.  
>maybe, if you told her the truth, she'd be less angry with you."<p>

Eric thought about this...then, sighed.

"well...I guess I have tried everything else."

Blossom then approached Eric.

"but, JUST IN CASE...might I suggest getting her some Flowers and Candy."

"Oh, OF COURSE!  
>the most basic form of love there is..." said Bubbles<p>

Eric pondered this.

"candy...and flowers.  
>hmmm...sounds like a good idea."<p>

"yes...but, you'd better wait until dark.  
>Buttercup's pretty STEAMED, and it'll take awhile for her to "cool down" said Blossom<p>

"yeah, THAT sounds like a good idea."

Blossom smiled, as did Bubbles.

"but, first things first...I'd better get this junk off of me before I scare somebody."

The girls giggled as Eric pryed the battered suit off.

[Later That Night]

Buttercup lay on a sofa, staring at the TV.  
>she was alone in her house, mainly because the Professor was on another date with Ms. Keane<p>

AND, for some reason...Blossom and Bubbles had "other things" to do in town.

just then, she heard a noise: teh sound of someones throat clearing.  
>she looked and saw Eric standing in the living room, holding a sack.<p>

"h-hi, buttercup..." said Eric, sheepishly

Buttercup sighed, then turned back to the TV.

"I, uhhhh...wanted to apolygise.  
>about today, with the Gangreen Gang...and about your Soccer Game the other day."<p>

Buttercup inhaled...then, exhaled.

"yeah, whatever...just don't do that again."

"Wait, let me finish."

Buttercup sighed sharply as she muted the TV.  
>she then stood up, turned and faced Eric.<p>

"I...had a reason...for doing those things."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow.

"REASON?"

"yes, you see...  
>I was...T-TRYING...to impress you."<p>

"Impress me?"

"I wanted you to like me."

Buttercup chuckled.

"Eric...I DO like you.  
>I let you live in my house, don't I?"<p>

Eric looked down and sighed.

"no, you don't understand...I wanted you to "LIKE" me."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow again.

"Eric, what are you talking about?"

Eric exhaled.  
>he then put the bag down and opened it up.<p>

Eric reached inside it and took out a large bouca of Green Flowers and a Heart-Shaped box of candies.

Buttercup immediatly knew what was going on.

"oh, my god..."

"Buttercup...I think I'm in love with you.  
>I think your a Beautiful Girl...and, I want to be your boyfriend."<p>

Buttercup eyed Eric.

"so...let me get this straight.  
>you did all those thing...you Embarrassed me, all because you have some CRUSH on me?"<p>

"since the day I first met you." said Eric with a smile

"so...whadda ya' say?"

Buttercup approached him.

"what do I say?  
>why...I say-"<p>

POW!

Buttercup punched HARD Eric in the jaw.  
>he was knocked down on the ground, dropping the flowers and candy as he did.<p>

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" exclaimed Buttercup, he towered over him

"B-Buttercup, WAIT!  
>L-Listen to me, I-"<p>

"NO!, YOU LISTEN!  
>I don't like you that way, Eric...I am NOT into Romance like my idiot sisters are.<p>

and, even if I was...what makes you think I'd fall for a guy like you!  
>Your a Stupid, Worthless, Ugly, Weak Little Freak...who CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"<p>

"but-"

"why don't you do me a favor...and, GO AWAY!"

Eric was in tears.

"but...Buttercup, I-"

"You heard me, GET OUT OF HERE!  
>I don't care if never see you face again, JUST GO!" shouted Buttercup<p>

Eric froze in shock.  
>he finally cried, and ran out of the living room and out the front door.<p>

Buttercup just stood there alone...  
>despite her rage, she couldn't help but feel a hint of Guilt at her outburst.<p>

but, true to her "nature"  
>she pushed it in the back of her mind and ignored it.<p>

Buttercup then picked up the flowers and candy.  
>she looked at them for awhile...and, once again felt that "guilty" feeling wash over her.<p>

but, ONCE AGAIN...she pushed it aside.

"whatever..." said Buttercup, as she tossed the items into the trash.

Eric, however...was in pain.  
>but, not from the sore jaw of Buttercup's attack.<p>

that pain stung...  
>but, it didn't hurt HALF as bad as the feeling he felt in his broken heart.<p>

that hurt like hell.

Eric ran as fast as he could, not caring where he was going.  
>he just had to get away...from Buttercup, possably TOWNSVILLE itself.<p>

tears flew freeing from his eyes.  
>tears that he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried.<p>

Eric finally stopped.  
>his legs were too tired to run anymore.<p>

but, luckily for him...he was a great distance away.  
>he could already see a sign that read: "You Are Now Leaving Townsville"<p>

Eric looked back and looked at the city behind him.  
>dark clouds gathered around it, followed by thunder.<p>

it soon began raining, soaking Eric.  
>but, he barely even noticed...his mind was on only one thing.<p>

(("I don't care if I never see you face again...GET OUT OF HERE!"))

Buttercup's words stung in Eric's memory...like salt rubbed in an open wound.  
>tears flowed from his eyes as he turned and walked off down a trail into a forest.<p>

"alright, buttercup...i'll leave.  
>if it'll make you happy...you'll NEVER see me again."<p>

Eric soon disappeared into the woodlands

[Meanwhile, back at the Utonium House]

Buttercup continued to watch TV...  
>suddnely, the front door opened.<p>

She looked over and saw The Professor walk inside the house with Ms. Keane.

"You two back, ALREADY?" said Buttercup, a little surprised

"well, we HAD TO...  
>a severe thunderstorm just suddnely swept over Townsville." said Keane<p>

Buttercup gulped hard.

"a...t-t-thunderstorm?"

"oh, yes...  
>and, judging by the Cloud Formations, it looks to be a quite "deadly one" said Utonium<p>

"On our way home, the Radio advised EVERYONE to stay indoors at all times." said Keane

Buttercup sweated a little, remembering that Eric was still "outside"

"T-That bad, huh?"

"oh, yes.  
>it seems similair to a storm that hit Citysville, one time.<p>

I believe that one killed 100 people."

Buttercup gulped.

"No, Tom...that's incorrect.  
>that storm killed 200 people." said Keane<p>

Buttercup sank in her chair.

"oh, yes...my mistake.  
>thanks Jen, what would I do without you?"<p>

Keane shrugged.

"I shudder to think." joked Keane

Just then, Blossom and Bubbles flew inside.  
>both of them were SOAK and WET, water dripping from their hair.<p>

"oh, girls...you made it, THANK GOODNESS." said Utonium

Bubbles shook her head, while Blossom squeezed and pulled at her long hair.

"man...I've never seen a storm so BRUTAL, before." said Blossom

"yeah...I couldn't even fly straight!" said Bubbles

all this talk made Buttercup sink LOWER into the chair, her eyes wide with horror.

Blossom then began to look around.

"say...has anyone seen Eric?"

Buttercup squeezed at the chairs arms, ripping them a bit.

"you mean he's not home?" asked Keane

"I don't think so..."

Bubbles then approached Buttercup.

"Buttercup, have you seen-"

"NO, I HAVEN'T!" exclaimed Buttercup real loud

everyone stared at her.

"O...kay." said Blossom

"this isn't good...  
>someone like Eric shouldn't be on the streets in a storm THIS dangerous." said Keane<p>

"oh, don't worry, Jennifer.  
>Eric is a smart boy, I'm SURE he'd have enough sense to come home in a storm this bad." said Utonium<p>

Buttercup began shaking a little.  
>remembering the Harsh Words she said to Eric, earlier.<p>

"Speaking if which, this storm is WAY TOO DANGEROUS for you to go out alone.  
>I think it would be best for you to stay here until the weather clears up."<p>

"that could take all night." said Keane

"then, so be it.  
>I could always sleep on the couch."<p>

Keane smiled.

"oh, PROFESSOR...you are so thoughtful."

Blossom and Bubbles then walked away to speak privately

"blossom...where do you suppose eric could be?"

"i don't know, bubbles...i just don't know."

"you don't suppose he got "colf feet", do you?"

"what?...no way!  
>you saw how SERIOUS he was about this."<p>

Blossom thought a bit.

"maybe he's still looking for the right flowers and candy."

"well, he'd better hurry up and make up his mind!  
>that storm outside is NO JOKE, he could be killed out there."<p>

Blossome sighed.

"i know, bubbles, i know..."

[Meanwhile, Somewhere In The Forest]

Eric sat quietly on a grassy hill in a clearing.  
>he ignored the rolling thunder and flashing lightning as it clashed behind him.<p>

the storm seemed centered around townsville...  
>so, the forest where Eric was at was FINE...at least for now, anyway.<p>

Eric look up at the sky...which was CLEAR, despite the clouds slowly building up.  
>he could see the stars twinkling and the full moon glowing.<p>

Eric finally sighed sharply, feeling more tears building up within him.

suddenly, Eric spotted something into sky.  
>a distant light shooting across the sky.<p>

he figured it was a "shooting star"  
>so, he closed his eyes...and, made a wish.<p>

"i wish...i wish...  
>(sigh) i wish that things would turn out right, for once."<p>

Eric opened his eyes...then, gasped at what he saw.  
>the Shooting Star...was HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS HIM!<p>

he quickly shut his eyes tightly, waiting for an impact.  
>but, surprisingly...nothing happened.<p>

Eric then slowly opened his eyes...which grew WIDE at what he saw.

there...floating befor him.  
>was an object glowing Bright Green.<p>

after staring for awhile, Eric realised the object was a ring.  
>a Green Ring with the emblem of a "Lantern" on it.<p>

(("ERIC SMITH...)) began a Telepathic voice

Eric was now shocked.

"y-yes?"

(("YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN."))

before Eric knew what was going on...  
>the green ring levitated towards him.<p>

the ring slid onto Eric's finger and flashed a green glow then, Eric's own body was consumed by the same Green Glow.

"what the he-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Eric suddenly felt himself being pulled high into the air.  
>he soared through the sky, higher and higher...until, he found himself in the blackness of space.<p>

strangely, he was unharmed.  
>almost as if his body was being protected from the Airless Vacume.<p>

Eric felt his body moving even faster as he soared through space.  
>as he did, the stars and planets looked like streaks of light.<p>

this soon proved to be too overwelming...and, he passed out.  
>the RING, however...continued to fly his body to some unknown location.<p>

almost as if it was being guided by some "outside force"

the ring soon reached it's destination: a Large, Green Planet that glowed with an Emerald Aura.


	5. Welcome to Oa

The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken

Green Lantern copyright DC Comics

* * *

><p>Lantern's Light<p>

Chapter 05: Welcome to Oa

[Utonium House, The Next Day]

The Powerpuff Girls flew downstairs where they saw Ms. Keane pacing franticly.

"Ms. Keane?  
>what are you still doing here?" said Blossom<p>

Keane looked at them.

"oh, hello, girls...  
>sorry, but...I just couldn't go back home."<p>

Keane sighed sadly.

"Eric, he...he didn't come back, last night."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the Powerpuff Girls in union

Buttercup frowned, feeling guilt overwelming her.

"Tom-, I er, mean: The Professor has been all over town, looking for Eric.

I decided to stay here, in case he DID come back."

Keane finally sat down.

"gosh...I'm so worried.  
>it's been all over the news about what the storm did, last night.<p>

so much destruction...and, so many lost.  
>why, I fear that...that-"<p>

Keane started to cry.  
>Blossom and Bubbles flew over to the woman.<p>

"don't be sad, Ms. Keane." said Bubbles

"yeah...Eric will turn up."

Buttercup floated in place, completly silent.  
>for the first time in her life...she was terrified.<p>

scared that Eric MAY be dead...  
>and, if he was...then, SHE was responsible.<p>

just then, the front door opened.  
>Buttercup quickly looke dto see who it was.<p>

"ERI-"

Buttercup then paused to see The Professor walk in.

"TOM!"

Keane got up and ran to him.

"Well?...did you find anything!"

Utonium looked down and sighed indicating he was not successful.

"i'm sorry, but...no, I didn't find anything.  
>many people have been missing since the storm."<p>

Utonium looked away as a terrible though occured to him.

"some...bodies have turned up."

Keane and the girls gasped.

"But, DON'T WORRY...none of them were Eric.  
>at least, none so far...the police are still searching for missing people."<p>

the women sighed with relief.

"but, you wouldn't BELIEVE how much damage the storm did to the city." began Utomium

"it's almost as if Monsters were attacking last night."

Keane sighed sharply.

"you alright, Jenny?"

Keane exhaled, then looked at Utonium.

"I don't know, Tom...  
>I guess I'm just worried thats all.<p>

I may hardly know Eric, but he's one of my students...  
>and, that's the closest he is to family as far as I am concerned."<p>

Utonium nodded.

"yeah...I know how you feel.  
>I've grown used to having him around, myself."<p>

after a long silence, Blossom finally spoke.

"Professor...why don't WE go patrol the city, see if we can find anything."

"go ahead, Blossom...  
>maybe you girls will have better luck than I did."<p>

Blossom nodded.  
>she then turned to her sisters.<p>

"Come on, Girls."

Bubbles was the first to join Blossom.  
>Buttercup, however...continued to stand in place.<p>

"Buttercup!"

"Y-YES?" said Buttercup, snapping out of her trance

"Let's go."

Buttercup nodded.  
>she soon joined her sisters.<p>

The girls then flew off outside, leaving rainbow like streaks of light.

The PPG soon reached he city...and, Utonium wasn't kidding.  
>the whole place looked like a bomb had hit it.<p>

Buildings looked to had chunks missing glass was shattered, cars over turned...even some impaled into windows.

So many people were scattered around that Downtown Townsville looked like a WAR ZONE.

"my god...look at all this." said Blossom

"that storm really hit us HARD."

Bubbles gulped.

"w-what if...Eric was here when it-"

"Let's not think about that right now.  
>our job is to help however we can...and, pray that Eric is safe."<p>

"right, Blossom."

as the three girls flew...Buttercup was lost in thought.

(("eric...where are you?")) thought Buttercup

[Meanwhile, Somewhere in Another Galaxy]

Eric lay motionlessly on a flat table.  
>though still, he was breathing softly...meaning he was alive.<p>

as he slept, several figured were watching him.

"so...this is the human?" said one figure

"yes...it appears so." replied another

"he seems quite YOUNG, don't you think?" spoke another

"yes, but reguardless of his age the Ring DID choose him...so, there must be something about him that's special."

a few orb-like deviced levitated towards Eric.  
>they shot beams of light that scanned his body.<p>

"Hmmm...he appears to be good condition.  
>though, I am detecting a minor injury in his jaw." said a figure<p>

"must of been in a fight of some sort." said another

just then, Eric began to move around.

"SHHH!  
>look...he's waking up."<p>

Eric slowly fluttered his eyes open.  
>his vision was blurry at first, but soon cleared.<p>

he found himself in room of some sort...  
>but, it was unlike any room he had ever seen.<p>

as he sat up, he heard a voice.

"Welcome, Eric Smith."

Eric looked around in shock.

"WHO SAID THAT!"

"we did."

Eric looked to see a group of figures approaching him.  
>they were short (about a knee high), had blue skin and White hair.<p>

they all all each dressed in Red and White outfits that all had the symbol of a "Green Lantern" on them.

"W-Who are you!" said Eric, surprised at this

"We are the Guardians of the Universe..." began one figure

"My name is "Appa Ali Apsa"  
>and, this is Ganthet and Ranakar"<p>

"Where am I?"

Appa sighed.

"perhaps it is best if we show you."

the short men levitated down a hall.  
>curious, Eric followed them.<p>

they soon led Eric to some doors.  
>all three raised their hands and made the doors open via Telekenisis.<p>

Eric was stunned at what he saw.  
>he walked out into a balcony and saw a Massive, Alien City.<p>

all over the city...he was Humanoid Creatures flying around all of which were glowing, and wearing Green and Black Uniforms.

as Eric stared in amazment...the guardians approched him.

"Welcome to Planet Oa, Human."

Eric was now even more shocked.  
>he quickly turned and faced the Guradians.<p>

"Planet?  
>I'M ON ANOTHER PLANET!"<p>

"Yes...you are." said Appa

"Billions upon Billions of lightyears from your own." said Ganthet

Eric stepped back in shock, holding his head.  
>he was stunned beyond belief, unsure what to think.<p>

"I...I don't understand.  
>W-WHY AM I HERE!"<p>

"I believe "I" can answer that..."

Eric looked to see someone else approach.  
>the three other guardians stepped back as ANOTHER guardian approached Eric.<p>

However, THIS ONE was Female.

"Greetings, Eric Smith.  
>I am called "Nova", and I am the Head Guardian here on OA."<p>

"Then...does that mean YOUR in charge?"

Nova nodded.

"yes...I command the other Guardians and, WE Guardians command "The Green Lantern Corps"

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Green...LANTERN?"

"Think of it as an Intergalactic Police Force.  
>Green Lanterns exists solely to PROTECT the universe...one Space Sector as a time."<p>

Nova moved closer to Eric.

"and, as to WHY you are here...isn't it obvious?"

Nove raised her hand.  
>suddenly, the Green Ring on Eric's finger glowed.<p>

teh ring raised his own hand up on it's own.  
>it suddenly flashed in a bright, green light.<p>

when the light finally subsided Eric found himself wearing a Green and Black uniform with a Lantern Emblem on his chest.

"you have been chosen...to become ONE OF US: a GREEN LANTERN."

Eric was stunned at this.

"C-Chosen?"

"yes.  
>we created those rings, which draws it's power from "The Green Element"<p>

we then sent the rings out into space, to other worlds to seek out othose who are WORTHY to wield their power...you are one of the chosen."

"In other words: You've been DRAFTED, kid." said Ranakar

Eric took a moment to process this.

"there must be some kind of mistake...I can't be a hero, I'M NO GOOD AT THAT!"

"we shall be the judge of that, Eric." began Nova

"The ring chose YOU among the billions of humans living on your planet.  
>so, apparently The Ring saw something in you that you cannot see."<p>

Eric remained in denial.

"this has to be a mistake..."

"the Ring is NEVER wrong about these things." said Nova, seriously

"Now...Ganthet shall take you to join the OTHER new recruits.  
>you start Basic Training Immediatly...your Success or Failure shall decide if you belong here or not."<p>

Ganthet approached Eric.

"come, Eric.  
>time to meet your fellow Green Lanterns."<p>

Ganthet floated off.  
>Eric (though still confused) followed him.<p>

Nova just watched Eric as he left.

"well...what do you think?" asked Appa

Nova smiled.

"he is NOT like the others...Eric is quite different."

Ranakar scoffed.

"he's not THAT special...  
>he kinda reminds me of that Rayner Kid when he first joined."<p>

Nova remained calm.

"we cannot afford to be "picky" when it comes to Lanterns.  
>a terrible crisis is upon us...and, we need all the Power that we can get."<p>

Nove looked at the two male guardians.

"is that CLEAR?"

"Y-Yes, Nova." said the two in union

Nova smiled.

"good.  
>I'm glad we have an understanding."<p>

[Later]

Eric found himself standing side-by-side with some other "Lantern Trainees"  
>they had Green Rings and Wore Green and Black uniforms.<p>

but, they were OBVIOUSLY from various planets.  
>some looked human, with oddly colored skin...while others were "Human-Like"<p>

never-the-less, they all shared ONE THING in common: they all just joined yesterday.

Just then, a Green Lantern walked into the room they were in.  
>it was an Alien that was Large, Bulky and looked pretty mean looking.<p>

even his Ring was PRETTY LARGE.

he walked by them slowing, looking at them pretty sternly.

"so...your the new recruits." began the Lantern

"HEH!...you sure don't look like much.  
>but, that's why I am here: to whip you "poozers" into shape."<p>

the Large Alien then stopped.  
>he turned and faced them, looking serious.<p>

"Greetings...I am Kilowog.  
>and, over the course of the next week...YOU ALL BELONG TO ME."<p>

Eric gulped hard.

"so...let's have some "fun" said Kilowog with a smile

[Meanwhile, Back At Townsville]

Three Light Streaks raced back to the Utonium House.  
>Professor Utonium walked out the front door where he saw the girls.<p>

"Girls, your back!  
>did you find, anything?"<p>

all three girls has disappointed looks on their faces.

"we're sorry, professor...  
>we really did TRY, but...(sob) we just couldn't find anything." said Blossom<p>

tears began to form in Bubbles eyes.  
>she did her bets to wipe them away, but more just appeared.<p>

Buttercup was silent as ever.  
>in fact, she hadn't said a word to her sisters all day.<p>

"well, we'd better keep trying.  
>Eric has to be out there somewhere." said Utonium<p>

Blossom inhaled, then sighed.

"i know..."

Bubbles finally flew into the house.  
>worried, Blossom and Buttercup followed her.<p>

Blossom and Buttercup soon found Bubbles in their room.  
>she was sitting on the bed, crying silently to herself.<p>

"Bubbles?" said Blossom, concerned

"what if he IS dead?..." said Bubbles, her voice breaking

"Now, Bubbles don't talk like tha-"

"BUT, WHAT IF HE IS! exclaimed Bubbles, he turned to her sisters

"what if his lifeless body is laying SOMEWHERE out there!"

Bubbles began to cry harder.  
>Blossom finally walked over, sat down beside Bubbles and put her arm around her.<p>

"shhhh...it's okay, bubbles." said Blossom, trying her best to comfort her sister

Buttercup just remained still.  
>just looking at her sisters...feeling Guilt and Regret over what she did last night.<p>

"it's all my fault...I shouldn't of let him go alone!  
>I should of stayed with him!, I could of saved him when the storm picked up."<p>

Blossom looked down sadly.

"no, Bubbles...it's MY FAULT.  
>I'm the one who suggested him to get the Flowers and Candy in the first place."<p>

Buttercup's eyes widened in surprise.

"F-Flowers...and, CANDY!" exclaimed Buttercup

Blossom looked up at Buttercup.

"oh, that's right...we never told you." began Blossom, sadly

The redhead inhaled...then, exhaled deeply.

"Eric...had a crush on you, Buttercup.  
>me and Bubbles knew, and we TRIED to help Eric."<p>

Buttercup was stunned at this news.  
>her own sisters KNEW about Eric liking her!<p>

"Anyway...our first plan to have him impress you didn't work.  
>so, we decided to have him just tell you last night...that's why me and Bubbles weren't home."<p>

Buttercup was even more stunned at this.  
>Blossom then shed a tear, which she let stand in her eye.<p>

"I...I don't want to believe it.  
>but...(wells up in tears, sobbing) I fear...that he may be gone."<p>

Blossom finally cries with Bubbles.

"and...it's all our fault!  
>I never should of made him get those Flowers and Candy!"<p>

as the two cried, Buttercup looked down, grimacing.  
>Guilt was now overwelming her...and, it felt like it was tearing her up inside.<p>

Finally...Buttercup couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" exclaimed Buttercup, tears in her eyes

Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup, confused.

"stop...it isn't your fault.  
>none of you two are to blame..."<p>

Buttercup gulped hard.  
>then, spoke the words she dreaded speaking.<p>

"I...I AM." stuttered Buttercup

"What?" said Blossom, still confused

"I'm responsible...  
>I'm the reason Eric never came home."<p>

Blossom finally got off the bed and approached Buttercup.

"what do you mean?  
>what are you talking about?"<p>

Buttercup looked nervous.  
>she twiddles her fingers, trying to find the right way to tell her sisters the truth.<p>

"well...d-do you remember how last night you and Bubbles asked me if I had s-seen Eric?"

Blossom eyed Buttercup, now curious and suspicious.

"yes..."

Buttercup sighed.

"well...i lied."

Blossom and Bubbles were now shocked.

"you what!"

"I lied." repeated Buttercup

"I DID see Eric, Last Night.  
>he had the Flowers, The Candy...and, told me about his crush on me."<p>

Bubbles was now looking right at Buttercup.  
>Blossom, who was getting an idea of what happened, glared at Buttercup sternly.<p>

"buttercup...what DID you DO?" said Blossom, darkly

Buttercup shut her eyes tight and looked away...  
>tears then began to squeeze from her eyelids and fall down her cheek.<p>

she finally opened them, and looked at her sisters.

"I...I...(sob) I HIT HIM!"

Blossom and Bubbles Gasped, shocked and stunned beyond belief.

"I hit him...I t-told him that I didn't love him.  
>then, I insulted him...and...and-"<p>

Buttercup shed more tears.

"I told him to LEAVE!  
>that I never wanted to see him again..."<p>

Blossom and Bubbles were frozen in shock.

"B-Buttercup...I can't believe you." said Blossom in disbelief

"i'm sorr-"

Suddenly, Bubbles flew at Buttercup at ramming speed.  
>the angry blonde punched Buttercup in the jaw...HARD.<p>

which, sent Buttercup crashing into a wall.  
>Bubble then grabbed her sister by her throat, gripped tightly and pinned her against the wall.<p>

"b-bubbles...your c-choking me." said Buttercup in a hoarse voice

Bubbles eyes were glowing brightly, Light Blue energy crackling.  
>she then pushed Buttercup harder against the wall, cracking it a little.<p>

"how...DARE YOU!" shouted Bubbles, angrily

"bub-bleees..."

"ERIC LOVED YOU!, LOVED YOU WITH ALL HIS HEART!  
>and, I tried to help...help him be happy."<p>

Bubbles then glared at Buttercup, choking her harder.

"but you...YOU HURT HIM!  
>and, BECAUSE OF YOU, HE MIGHT BE DEAD!"<p>

"bubbles, i-"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" shouted Bubbles

"Admit it...YOU KILLED ERIC!"

Buttercup stared blankly in shock at Bubbles words.

"no...i-i couldn't have."

Bubbles gritted her teeth, growling at buttercup.  
>Finally, Bubbles grabbed her shoulder...Bubbles looked at her.<p>

"Bubbles, ENOUGH!  
>you'll kill her!"<p>

"But, SHE killed eric!"

Buttercup remained frozen in shock, her eyes like pins.  
>Bubbles words stung at her...ALOT worst than her now sore jaw.<p>

"We don't know that for sure, Bubbles.  
>and...even if it IS true, this won't make things better." said Blossom, sadness in her voice<p>

Bubbles looked down darkly, tears in her eyes.

"it'll sure make ME feel better..."

"Yeah, and THEN you'll regret it for the rest of your life.  
>THINK, Bubbles...do you think Eric would want to to act this way?, it isn't you."<p>

Bubbles narrowed her eyes widely.  
>an enraged expression remained on her face...but, tears flowed from her eyes.<p>

she gripped Buttercup's neck tightly...then, looked at her.  
>amazingly...Buttercup had a look of absolute HORROR on her face, like she believed she was going to die.<p>

Bubbles body shook with rage.  
>then...she screamed, LOUDLY.<p>

"!"

Bubbles screamed so loud, she unleashed her SONIC SCREAM which shattered Mirrors and Windows, and severly cracked the walls and cealing as well.

Bubbles finally stopped screaming, leaving the room partially destroyed.  
>she then threw Buttercup down on teh floor...who took a moment to cough.<p>

Buttercup then looked at at Bubbles, who stared down at her hatefully.

"B-Bubbles...I-"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Bubbles, which shocked Buttercup

"you may be my sister.  
>but, right now...I wish you WEREN'T."<p>

Buttercup looked at Bubbles...then, lowered her head shamefully.  
>Bubbles then flew out a broken window in a blue light trail...creating a Sonic Boom from her tremendous speed.<p>

once she was out of sight, Blossom just stared at Buttercup.  
>Buttercup cringed at the look Blossom gave her...it wasn't hate, but it still hurt.<p>

"B-Blossom...you've got to believe me I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"i believe you, buttercup...  
>but, that doesn't change the fact that eric is now GONE." said Blossom, her voice DEVOID of all emotion<p>

Buttercup hung her head low.

"I know...and, I'm sorry."

Blossom approached her sister.

"why?...why did you do it, Buttercup?"

Buttercup stood up.  
>tears stood in her scared eyes.<p>

"I...I don't know.  
>I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!"<p>

Buttercup thought hard.

"I just..."

"you just WHAT."

"I...I guess I was SCARED, that's all.  
>after what happened between ME and ACE, I guess I was afraid to love."<p>

Blossom sighed, then shook her head.

"Buttercup...ACE WAS A CRIMINAL!, he was EVIL.  
>and, Eric was NOTHING like Ace...if anything, he's the exact opposite!<p>

Buttercup sighed.

"i know..."

"And, BESIDES...do you remember how mush it hurt when Ace betrayed you?"

a tear escaped Buttercup's eye.

"yeah...why?"

"well, just imagine how Eric must of felt when YOU did and said those things to him, last night."

Buttercup's eyes widened at this realisation.  
>Blossom finally turned away, her eyes closed sadly.<p>

"you-you won't TELL anyone about this, will you?"

Blossom glanced at her...then, looked away.

"no, buttercup...i won't.  
>but, I can't say the same for bubbles."<p>

"B-BUT, if anyone find sout about this...I'LL BE HATED!"

Blossom eyed Buttercup.

"can you blame them?  
>what you did was horrible, Buttercup...even for YOU."<p>

Buttercup wanted to say something...but, couldn't.  
>deep down, she KNEW Blossom was right...even SHE hated herself.<p>

"Now, I don't hate you, Buttercup...you are my sister.  
>but, I'm so ashamed at what you did...that, I can't even look at you, right now."<p>

Blossom finally walked out the door, leaving Buttercup alone.  
>Buttercup just stood alone in silence, feeling More and More guilty as time went by.<p>

she finally fell to her knees and cried.

"oh god, what have I done?"

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

a blue light streaked through the city of Townsville...

surprisingly, it WASN'T Bubbles.  
>it was actually the Rowdyruff Boy BOOMER, who many considered to be a "Male Counterpart" to Bubbles.<p>

Today, Boomer was just cruising through town.  
>he had gotten bored with Brick and Butch's endless need to created havoc, and wanted some time to himself.<p>

however, he suddenly stopped and floated in mid-air.  
>he heard what sounded a girl crying.<p>

"what the heck?"

curious, he decided to follow it.  
>he flew towards teh source of the sound.<p>

Boomer was surprised to see Bubbles...  
>who was sitting on top of a tall building, her legs dangling off the edge of the roof.<p>

Bubbles seemed to be crying...alot, actually.  
>Boomer finally decided to land on the rooftop and approach her.<p>

"Hey!" said Boomer

Bubbles looked back, and Boomer saw how "red" her eyes were.

"GO AWAY!  
>i'm not in the mood to fight, right now..." sobbed Bubbles<p>

"Oh, I didn't come to fight...I just want to know why your crying."

Bubbles looked at him.  
>then, she looked away and resumed crying.<p>

"you...wouldn't understand."

Boomer walked over to Bubbles.  
>he then sat down right beside her.<p>

Boomer then reached out his hand and gently held Bubbles hand.  
>the blonde girl looked into Boomer's eyes...which, had a rare "kindness" to them.<p>

"try me."


	6. Eric's Fate

The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken

Green Lantern copyright DC Comics

* * *

><p>Lantern's Light<p>

Chapter 06: Eric's Fate

The past week of training on Planet Oa...had been less than "thrilling" for Eric.

Like all new trainees, he had to sleep in a barrack at night with the other New Lanterns just like a Boot Camp...he had to be awake before the sun started shining.

The other trainees didn't make it any easier, either.  
>just about EVERYONE believed they were the "Best Green Lantern", and LOOOOVED to outdo each other.<p>

truely, to Eric...this wasn't any different from a regular day at school.

soon the day came when all of Eric's HARD TRAINING would be put to the test.  
>it was the end of the week, and Kilowog's "Evaluation Test" was approaching.<p>

THIS TEST, would decide The fate of every trainee...Eric included.  
>and, Eric had a feeling this was gonna be his toughest challenge yet.<p>

[Planet Oa, Morning]

Eric rushed out of the barrack and joined the other trainees...who were all lined up.  
>he took his place in line, doing his best to stand up straight.<p>

but, he still yawned loudly.  
>even after One Week, he STILL wasn't used to getting up so early.<p>

"have a nice nap, HUMAN?" said a teen male trainee with red skin

Eric eyed the Alien.

"I would have...if it wasn't for you snoring."

The alien laughed, as did the others.

"you might as well give up NOW, Earthling.  
>because, there is NO WAY you'll beat any of u-"<p>

"ATTEEEEEEEN-TION!"

the trainees all stood up straint as Kilowog approached them.

"well...it seems the day has finally come.  
>after many days of training, you poozers are ready to prove yourselves..." began Kilowog<p>

"as you all may know, this is the Evaluation Test.  
>OR, as I like to call it: JUDGEMENT DAY."<p>

Eric gulped.

"If you succeed, then you shall stay on Oa as a Full Fledged, Green Lantern Officer.  
>where you will do your part to keep this universe safe from Crime and Corruption."<p>

Kilowog then eyed them.

"but, FAIL to pass my test...and, you will be sent to Green Lantern Boot Camp on a deserted planet.  
>where you will continue your training by a Drill Instructor that makes ME look like "Miss Mary Sunshine"<p>

all the trainees cringed at one another.

"only a select few of you will get to stay here on Oa...  
>that is, unless you poozers were actually paying attention to what I've been teaching you."<p>

"Now...let's REVIEW, shall we?"

Kilowog raised his fist, making his ring glow.

"as you know, the RING you wear on your finger draws power from the Central Green Lantern Power Battery..."

Kilowog then pointed to the Giant Lantern that stood over the far off city of Oa.

"That Battery hold the GREEN ELEMENT, the source of all our power.  
>using our rings, we can turn our thoughts into power...which is limited ONLY by our imagination."<p>

Kilowog then smirked.

"so, you'd better have "creative minds"  
>along with "Courage" and "Unbreakable Will"...or, your all slagged."<p>

Kilowog then extended his arm to an open area.  
>his ring glowed, then shot a green beam of light forward.<p>

the energy beam then formed what looked like a Large Obsticle Course made of Solid Green Energy.  
>Kilowog then lowered his hand, the rings glow subsiding...though, the course he created remained.<p>

"THAT, trainees...is a prime example of a Self Sustaining, Energy Construct.  
>and, it's the BEST Obsticle Course that I could think of to test what I have taught you this week.<p>

it will keep itself sustained for over an hour...you all have until THEN to finish.  
>once it disappears, the test will be over and I will grade you depending on your performance."<p>

The trainees nodded.  
>Kilowog then eyed them.<p>

"so, what are you still doing here?...GET GOING!"

the young lanterns all ran for the start of the course.  
>Eric ran as well...but, tripped due to KAAL (the red Alien) tripping him with an Energy Construct.<p>

"Have fun playing in the mud, Earth Boy." snickered Kaal

Eric growled as he got up.  
>though not at a good start, he followed the other trainees into the course anyway.<p>

the FIRST obsticle was swing sledge hammers.  
>Eric saw as the other trainees attempted to protect themselves using "Energy Bubbles"<p>

however, they just got flung away when the hammers hit bouncing and bounding all over the place like beachballs.

soon, sledge hammers came at Eric from both sides.  
>however, Eric (as a reflex) just conjured up two Energy Walls at both his sides.<p>

the wall stopped the sledge hammers right on teh spot.  
>Eric looked and realised he was okay...and, smiled.<p>

"AL-RIIIIGHT!, I'm on a roll!" exclaimed Eric

Eric ran forward down the path, summoning Energy Walls as the Sledge Hammers came after him.

soon, Eric was out.  
>and, came faced with the NEXT Obsticle: Spinning Energy Flails (minus the spikes.)<p>

This one would be tricky.  
>for, it required some really fast flying.<p>

Eric (along with other Trainees) began to glow with a green aura and took to the air.  
>several of the other trainees kept getting hit by the "wrecking balls" and knocked senseless.<p>

Eric quickly began to fly in a zig-zag formation, leaving a green light trail behind him.  
>so far...only He and Kaal were the only trainees fast enough to avoid getting hit.<p>

of course...KAAL wouldn't have any of that.  
>the Teenaged Korugarian fired a beam at Eric...who narrowly dodged it.<p>

"HEY!  
>What's the big idea!" exclaimed Eric<p>

Kaal snickered.

"Sorry, Earth Boy...but, I don't settle for SECOND PLACE!"

Kaal then generated another Energy Beam.  
>which formed a large hand at the end of it.<p>

the Hand grabbed Eric and tossed him right at some spinning balls.  
>Eric screamed, but then he quickly willed himself to hault his body in mid-air.<p>

his nose came just INCHED away from the rapidly spinning orbs.  
>Eric quickly flew away and headed for the exit towards the final challenge.<p>

Eric found himself in an open area.  
>strangly, he didn't see Kaal ANYWHERE.<p>

suddenly, he saw Figured burst from teh ground.  
>they were Energy Constructs of various Alien Life Forms.<p>

Eric realised right away that THIS was a Combat Challenge.  
>he quickly began to fire concussive blasts of energy at the Constructs, which disappeared upon contact.<p>

another construct appeared...  
>Eric aimed his charged ring at it, but stopped: it was the constructs of an "Alien Girl with a teddy bear"<p>

Eric lowered his fist.  
>another construct approched him from behind...one that was hostal.<p>

Eric quickly turned, and kicked it swiftly in the gut...it of course disappeared.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Eric turned to teh sound of the cry for help.  
>he quickly flew at high speed towards the sound...where he saw Kaal being overwelmed by Constructs.<p>

not too far awat from him was the Exit...the FINISH LINE.  
>Eric could quite easily get to the end and complete the course.<p>

but...it just didn't feel right to leave Kaal.  
>sure, he was a jerk...but, that didn't mean HE had to be.<p>

Eric quickly flew towards the maw of Energy Constructs and Kaal.

"HOLD ON, KAAL!, I'M COMING!"

Eric shot a beam, which formed a wall at the end.  
>using it like a Battering Ram, he plowed thru the Constructs...getting them off of Kaal.<p>

Eric then flew down to him.

"you alright?"

Kaal groaned, then exhaled.

"y-yeah...thanks, human.  
>that was quite noble of you."<p>

Eric smiled.  
>then, Kaal suddenly hit him in the jaw...knocking him down.<p>

"Stupid...but, Noble."

Eric looked up and growled.  
>suddenly, more Construct Enemies appeared and surrounded them.<p>

Kaal, however...just hovered upwards.

"Have fun, Earth Boy."

Kaal flew towards the the Exit at FULL SPEED...leaving Eric to fight the Constructs.  
>but, just as they readied to attack Eric...they suddenly disappeared, along with the Course.<p>

"The Test is OVER..." began Kilowog, as he floated down

"Assembled, Trainees...for your JUDGEMENT."

the Young Lanterns all assempled in a line and faced Kilowog.  
>Kaal took a moment to smirk at Eric, who looked pretty tired.<p>

"enjoy green lantern boot camp, human.  
>i'll TRY to remember to write to you...if I can remember your name that is, heh-heh"<p>

Eric just scowled at him.  
>Kilowog then approached the Trainees.<p>

"never before...have I seen such PATHETIC excuse for Green Lanterns.  
>pretty much ALL OF YOU failed my course, every...single...one of you."<p>

Kilowog then paused.

"Except...for ONE."

Kaal then smiled proudly to himself.

"YOU." said Kilowog, pointing

Kaal then stepped up.

"Thank you, thank you...your too kin-"

"NOT YOU, Poozer.  
>I am pointing to the HUMAN: Eric Smith."<p>

Both Kaal and Eric were shocked.

"WHAT!"  
>"WHAT!"<p>

"B-B-BUT, HE DIDN'T WIN!  
>I'M THE ONE WHO PASSED THE FINISH LINE!" exclaimed Kaal<p>

"Your ALSO the one who left him behind...  
>even after he sacrificed his OWN victory to save your ungrateful hide."<p>

Kaal was speechless...as was Eric.  
>Kilowog walked over to Eric and smiled proudly.<p>

"Eric may be a Young Human...but, he displayed the TRUE SPIRIT of a Green Lantern, today.  
>for being a Green Lantern isn't about being the GREATEST or BETTER than anyone else.<p>

it's about TEAMWORK, BROTHERHOOD...and, putting Other FIRST, and Yourself SECOND.  
>Eric was the only one who passed my REAL TEST, all the rest of you did was think about yourselves.<p>

therfore...Eric shall remain HERE on Oa as a Green Lantern Officer.  
>the rest of you will go to the Boot Camp...until you LEARN the meaning of the word: Teamwork."<p>

Kaal yelled out in rage.  
>he then glared at Eric hatefuly.<p>

"THIS ISN'T OVER, HUMAN!  
>you haven't seen the last...of KAAL SINESTRA!"<p>

Kilowog scowled at him.

"one more crack like that and, i'll advice an EXTENDED stay at Boot Camp." said Kilowog

Kaal crossed his arms and huffed.  
>Kilowog then looked to Eric.<p>

"come on, kid...  
>it's time the guardians made you a FULL TIME Lantern."<p>

Eric smiled weakly.

"uhhh...sure."

Kilowog then looked at the others.

"I'll be back later to take the rest of you to Planet Dragaa-XL.  
>where you will meet your NEW Drill Instructor: Guy Gardner."<p>

Kilowog then walked off with Eric.  
>the two then flew towards the City of Oa.<p>

"This GARDNER fellow you mentioned...is he REALLY tougher than you?" asked Eric

"Meaner than an Eight-Headed Serpent, Kid.  
>and, the toughest Human that i've ever met."<p>

Eric was surprised at this.

"Human?  
>you mean there are OTHER humans, here?"<p>

"a few...the first was HAL JORDON.

Eric was surprised at this.

"Hal Jordon?  
>as in: Colonel HAL JORDON of the United States Air Force!<p>

"yeah...the same."

Eric paused at this.

"whoooooa..."

[Later]

Eric now stood at the center of a large chamber.  
>several othet Lanterns were gathered, and sitting atop high pedistals...was the Guardians.<p>

at the very center of the pedistals was NOVA, the Head Guardian.

"Well, Eric...Lantern Kilowog tells us that you were the ONLY Recruit that succeeded his tests." said Nova

Eric rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"uhhh...y-yeah, I guess so."

"Don't be so Modest, Eric.  
>you should be PROUD of your success...not many recruits avoid a stay at Dragaa-XL." said Ganthet<p>

Ranakar scoffed.

"beginners luck, I say."

"you WOULD say that." Said Appa

"ENOUGH..." said Nova, her eyes flashing white

Nova then looked to Eric.

"come to us, Eric Smith of Earth."

Eric hesitated, then walked over to the guardians.  
>Nova's eyes glowed white, as did the other guardians.<p>

once the glow subsides, Nova spoke again.

"It is the decision of The Guardians of the Universe...  
>that the Human known as ERIC SMITH, be made an Officer of the Green Lantern Corps, Effective IMMEDIATELY."<p>

Nova raised her hands.  
>suddenly, a green flash was seen above...followed by an Alien Lantern floating down.<p>

"Behold...a Green Lantern Power Battery.  
>though your ring is quite powerful, it requires recharging when low on energy.<p>

this battery is a smaller version of the Central Battery here on Oa and, all officers are required to keep one with them at all times."

Nova then used her telekinesis, and levitated it towards Eric.

"take it."

Eric reached out and grabbed the Lantern, holding it in his hands.  
>he could see a faint, Green Glow emitnating from within the lens.<p>

"now, place your ring on the lens...and, recite the Oath."

Eric gulped.

"Uhhh...okay."

Eric placed his fist against the lens.

"Uhhh...in, uhhhh brightest day...  
>in b-blackst night...ummm, no evil shall escape my...uhhh sight." began Eric, nervous<p>

Nova nodded.

"go on..."

"Let those that worship evil's m-might...  
>beware my power...green l-lantern's light."<p>

Suddenly, the Lantern's lens glowed brightly.  
>Eric felt energy surging from the lantern an dfinto his ring.<p>

finally, he pulled his ring away...which glowed bright green, pulsing a little the glow soon subsided and returned to normal...Eric himself felt very "rejuvinated"

"Welcome...to the Green Lantern Corps, Eric Smith." said Nova with a smile

Eric smiled.

"So...does this mean I'm in?, I'm really "one of you?"

"Almost..." began Appa Ali Apsa

"You still must complete your training."

Eric was now wide eyed.

"T-TRAINING!  
>B-But, I thought I finished it!"<p>

"You did...BASIC training, anyway."

"Your ADVANCED Training starts RIGHT NOW." said Ganthet

"And, trust me...Kilowog's teachings will be NOTHING compared to this." said Ranakar

Eric gulped, then sighed.

"great..."

"Yes...but, THAT wil come later." began Nova

"ARISIA."

Eric looked and saw a Female Lantern nearly his age approach.

she had Blonde hair, that KINDA resembles Buttercup's hair style and, at first glance...looked HUMAN (except for her Vulcan Ears)

she wore a White shirt and Green Skirt.

"Yes, Guardian Nova?" asked Arisia

"Take Eric to his room.  
>he may rest for awhile, THEN begin his training at the time of our choosing."<p>

"Yes, Guardian."

Arisia then looked at Eric, smiling warmly.  
>she then took his hand...which made Eric blush.<p>

"come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Uhhh...o-okay."

Arisia led Eric to some doors and, they both walked down a hall.

after a few minutes, Arisia spoke.

"By the way...My Name is Arisia, Arisia Rrab."

"Eric...Eric Smith."

Arisia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric."

Eric smiled weakly.  
>he then spoke, too.<p>

"so...you been here long?"

"Not too long...just One Year.  
>I'm still undergoing my Advanced Training."<p>

Arisia then smiled again at Eric.

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky we'll see MORE of each other during our classes!"

"Y-Yeah...that would be something."

Arisia looked at Eric, knowing he was distracted.

"Is something wrong?"

Eric shrugged.

"dunno...  
>I guess I'm still getting used to all of this."<p>

Arisia nodded.

"yeah...I know what you mean..." Began Arisia

"before I got MY RING, I was just another High School Student on Planet Graxos IV trying my best to get STRAIGHT A'S to reach the Honor Role...then, BAM: I'm a Green Lantern."

Eric shrugged.

"what did you do on earth before you got your ring?"

Eric looked at Arisia...then, looked down and sighed.

"nothing."

"Nothing?, nothing at all?  
>well, surely you must of had SOME LIFE...friends?, family?"<p>

Eric shook his head.

"no...I have nobody.  
>I thought I might...but, i don't think i do."<p>

Eric exhaled sharply.

"sometimes, I don't think I EVER did."

Arisia looked at Eric...then, grinned.

"well, don't worry...  
>around HERE, The Green Lantern Corps can be like family."<p>

just then, Arisia stopped at a door.

"well, here we are...your room now, BE CAREFUL...you have to share it with someone else, and he can get a bit "testy"

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"how "testy?"

Arisia darted her eyes back.

"well...let's just say: he can be a bit "squirrely"  
>just don't stare at him too much, and you'll be JUST FINE."<p>

Arisia opened the door and Eric walked in.  
>he saw an average sized room with a bunk bed and dresser.<p>

"well, bye.  
>see you at class."<p>

Arisia shut the door and left.  
>Eric then inhaled, and exhaled.<p>

he walked over and sat down on the bottom bunk.  
>Eric then took a moment to think about some things.<p>

like, if anyone on Earth missed him, or knew he was even gone.  
>he was pretty sure BUTTERCUP didn't notice...but, Blossom and Bubbles might be a different story.<p>

just then, the door opened and, Eric looked to see who it was.

Both HE and the Lantern stared blankly at each other.

"oh, you've GOT to be kidding me."

The Lantern Eric was looking at...was of all things an a SQUIRREL.  
>a Squirrel in a Lantern Uniform and wearing a mask.<p>

"Great...I gotta share a room with the "new guy" said CH'P

[Meanwhile, Back on Earth]

Blossom sat at her dresser and fixed up a Black Bow on her head.  
>in fact, she was wearing an all black puffed shouldered shirt and frilled skirt.<p>

this was mainly because TODAY was teh day of Eric Smith's funeral.  
>and, everyone who cared for Eric were attending the services.<p>

which, SADLY...wasn't going to be very crowded.

Blossom finally got out of her chair and sighed sharply.  
>she looked at the lone bed with the multi-colored sheets.<p>

Bubbles hadn't been seen lately.  
>she ALWAYS seemed to be sneaking off at night and coming back home in the morning.<p>

as for Buttercup.  
>well...she had been keeping to herself alot.<p>

Blossom soon approached her door, opened it and walked out.  
>she glanced over down teh hall...and saw that the dusty door to Eric's Room was cracked open.<p>

curious, she approached the door and peeked inside.  
>there...she saw Buttercup, who was sitting alone on the unslept bed, looking out the window.<p>

Blossom opened the door and walked into the untouched room.  
>ever since Eric's disappearance, the Professor never bothered to clean it.<p>

everything was left as it was the last time Eric was there.  
>and, lately...Buttercup found herself staying there ALOT.<p>

strangely...Buttercup in in her usual Green Dress and, NOT wearing her black funeral clothes.

"buttercup?" began Blossom

Buttercup was silent.

"Buttercup, it's time to go."

Buttercup sighed, wiping away a tear.

"i'm not going."

Blossom was wide eyed.

"what!  
>B-But, WHY?"<p>

"because he ISN'T dead, Blossom."

Blossom sighed sharply.

"Buttercup...I don't want to believe it, either.  
>but, it's been over a week since the storm...and, nobody has found him."<p>

Buttercup turned and looked at her sister.

"yeah...I know.  
>nobody found ANYTHING...not even a "body"<p>

Blossom sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright...if he isn't dead then, HOW do you explain him not coming back or even calling?"

Buttercup darted her eyes, trying to think.

"I...I don't know!  
>m-maybe he just...RAN AWAY!"<p>

"Ran away?"

"YEAH!  
>maybe he took what I said Seriously and just left Townsville."<p>

Blossom sighed.

"Buttercup...I WANT to believe that, I really do.  
>but, Eric would of told us, even CALLED US from wherever he went."<p>

Blossom approached her sister.

"Buttercup...what if your wrong?"

"I CAN'T BE WRONG!" shouted Buttercup, tears in her angry eyes

"I...I just can't."

Buttercup finally broke down crying.  
>Blossom then sat next to her sister...and, put her arm around her.<p>

Buttercup just cried in Blossom's shirt, not caring about her "pride", anymore.

"it's okay, buttercup...I know how you feel."

Buttercup sobbed harder.  
>then...she spoke.<p>

"you know...he wasn't s-so bad.  
>he was kinda cute...in a nerdy sort of way."<p>

Buttercup cried some more.

"oh, god, WHY did I have to be so cruel towards him...WHY!"

Blossom closed her teary eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, buttercup...i just don't know.  
>but, I really think you SHOULD attend the funeral."<p>

Buttercup paused...then, narrowed her wet eyes.  
>she finally pulled away, astern look on her face.<p>

"no...Eric is alive, I JUST KNOW IT!  
>and, I won't find him by wasting my time at some funeral."<p>

Buttercup got up and began to walk away.

"BUTTERCUP, WAIT!"

"and, besides..." began Buttercup

"if it's true that he IS dead...  
>then, I'm the LAST person who should be there...not when I'M the one responsible for his death."<p>

Blossom looked at Buttercup sadly.  
>Buttercup was silent...then, she spoke again.<p>

"I haven't seen Bubbles all that much...she still staying out late?"

Blossom sighed.

"Hmm-Mmmm..."

Buttercup sighed.

"well...I don't blame her for not staying at home that much."

Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"Buttercup, I'm SURE she's forgiven you by now."

"I'm not so sure about that, Blossom..."

"Why?  
>how can you say that?"<p>

Buttercup inhaled deeply...then, exhaled sharply.

"because "I" still haven't forgiven myself for what I did."

Buttercup then walked out of the room.  
>Blossom sighed sharply and hung her head.<p>

then, after a few minutes...  
>she looked out the window, and saw Buttercup flying off in the distance...obviously to look for Eric.<p>

[Later, at the Funeral]

everyone was gathered outside at a grassy hill, where a lone gravestone was located.  
>sadly, "everyone" included Prof. Utonium, Ms. Keane, Blossom, Robin and Mikey.<p>

Blossom approached the tombstone and read the inscription...

ERIC SMITH

BORN: NOVEMBER 18th 1998 DIED: MAY 27 2013

"He Will Be Missed..."

Blossom shut her eyes as tears flowed from them.  
>she then looked and saw Keane talking to The Professor.<p>

it was pretty obvious that Keane felt TERRIBLE about all this.  
>in fact, many felt bad...though, not a WHOLE LOT (which infuriated Blossom)<p>

just then, Blossom saw Bubbles approach.  
>she too was wearing all black, and had a solome look on her face.<p>

"bubbles...hi."

"whatever." said Bubbles, lacking her "child-like" spirit

Bubbles looked at the gravestone.

"you know...  
>in some way, I'm kinda glad his body isn't in the ground." began Bubbles<p>

"you are?"

"yeah...sometimes, I like to think he was just "taken to heaven"  
>that way, he...(sheds a tear) d-didn't have to suffer."<p>

Blossom placed her hand on Bubbles shoulder.

"he's in a better place, now."

Bubbles was silent...then, spoke again.

"so...where is SHE?" said Bubbles, saying "she" rather darkly

Blossom closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know...anywhere but HERE, I guess."

[Elsewhere]

Buttercup flew at super speed all over town.  
>she stopped and floated in place for awhile.<p>

she searched franticly, getting more and more paranoid as the hours rolled by.

"ERIC!" called Buttercup

but, there was no answer.

Buttercup's lips quivered, tears formed in her eyes.

"please, god...ERIC!"

there was still nothing.

tears streamed down her cheeks.  
>her body shook, finally...she yelled at the top of her lungs.<p>

"!"

Buttercup stopped and listened.  
>but, all she heard was dogs barking and birds chirping.<p>

Buttercup closed her teary eyes and hung her head.  
>she lowered down to the ground, until she was finally on her knees.<p>

Buttercup...the TOUGHEST Powerpuff Girl.  
>broke down crying, her face now red from all her tears.<p>

she looked up at the sky and frowned.

"eric...i'm sorry."

Buttercup finally hovered upwards and flew off at super speed.

Buttercup soon made it to Eric's Funeral.  
>of course, By NOW...most everyone was already gone.<p>

Buttercup soon spotted a lone gravestone and flew down to it.  
>she approached the grave slowly and read the inscription.<p>

Buttercup reached out and placed her hand on the COLD STONE.  
>she closed her eyes tight, but tears still escaped them.<p>

"glad to see you FINALLY decided to show up."

Buttercup looked and saw Bubbles, who glared at her with crossed arms

"Bubbles, I-"

"shut up...how dare you come her, How DARE you.  
>it's because of YOU that he's dead."<p>

Buttercup sighed, lowering her head.

"i know...and, I'm sorry."

Bubbles looked away.

"you must hate me...don't you?"

Bubbles sighed.

"I DID."

Buttercup looked at her.

"Did?"

"I did hate you...for a LONG time.  
>but, I promised someone that I would TRY to forgive you."<p>

"Really?" said Buttercup, feeling hope for the first time

"Who?"

"none of your business, who." said Bubbles, darkly

"oh...okay."

Buttercup approached her sister.

"so...does that mean we're...cool?"

Bubbles eyed Buttercup, her eyes narrowed.

"lukewarm."

"huh?"

"I'm still mad at you, Buttercup...  
>but, your my sister, and I still love you...despite your faults."<p>

Buttercup smiled weakly.  
>Bubbles then turned and walked away.<p>

it was at that moment, that Blossom approached Buttercup.

"Give her TIME, Buttercup...she'll come around."

Buttercup sighed, then grabbed her own forearms.

"i looked everywhere...but, I never found him."

"buttercup, i'm sorry...but-"

"it's all my fault...  
>i...i killed...the man i...l-loved."<p>

Buttercup covered her face and wept.  
>Blossom put her arm around her grieving sister.<p>

"don't worry, buttercup...Eric's in a better place now."

Buttercup wiped away her tears.

"i hope so, Blossom...i hope so."


	7. Ruby Vengeance

**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McKracken**

**Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern's Light<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 07: Ruby Vengeance<strong>

* * *

><p>Eric's time on Oa had proved to be quite an endevor...<p>

The Advanced Training was pretty tough (which was expected)  
>and, after several months on Oa...he was starting to miss being on Earth.<p>

but, it wasn't ALL BAD...  
>Arisia proved to be a good friend to him, and made him feel "welcomed" among the Corps.<p>

even Ch'p was fun to be around...sometimes.  
>having a "Rodent" for a roommate TRUELY required some patience on Eric's part.<p>

but, Eric somehow felt it was WORTH IT.

although, lately...Eric was getting increacingly anxious.  
>he had been cooped up on Oa for so long, and he YEARNED for some action.<p>

and, TODAY...he would get his wish.

[Planet Oa, Morning]

Eric slept soundly in his bed, mumbling something in a low voice.  
>then, Ch'p hung upside down from the top bunk and snickered.<p>

the Chipmunk/Squirrel stretched out hand and, slowly conjured a Green Energy Construct: an Alarm Clock.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Eric, who hit his head

"RISE 'N' SHINE, ROOMIE!, HA-HA!" exclaimed Ch'p

"CHHHHHHH'P!"

Eric sat at the edge of the bed and groaned.

"So...whose Buttercup?"

Eric looked at Ch'p.

"huh?"

"You've been mumbling that name all night.  
>every other minute, you keep goin': "buttercuuuuup..."<p>

Ch'p chuckled.

"so,who is she?, your GIRLFRIEND or something?-YOW!"

Eric threw his pillow at the squirrel.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Alright-alright, sheesh!..."

Eric groaned again.  
>he then sighed sharply.<p>

"Ugh...another day, another training session." grumbled Eric

"huh?"

"nothing."

Eric soon got up and walked out the door.

Eric soon reached a lunchroom, where many lanterns were having their lunch break.  
>eric, however...just sat ALONE at a table by a window, where he got a nice view of the city.<p>

just then, Arisa walked up...carrying a tray of food.

"HEY, ERIC!" said Graxosian as she sat down

"I got you some EARTH FOOD.  
>a nice Cheesebuger, some Fries and Root Beer."<p>

Eric grumbled.

"is something wrong?"

"oh...I don't know." began Eric

"i've been stuck on this rock for several months now and, all I ever seem to be doing is TRAIN, TRAIN, TRAIN!"

"Hmmm...yeah!, I know what you mean." said Arisa, as she ate a fry

"I've been on Oa for at least a YEAR and, all I ever seem to do is lame Security Jobs."

Arisia munched on more fries.

"Mmmm...these are good." said Arisa, who then drank some soda

"so, how long do I have to wait before I finally see some action?: TEN YEARS!?"

"((BURP!)) naw...I don't think so.  
>I guess action will come when it happens...or, something like that."<p>

Arisia then licked her lips.

"hey...you gonna eat that?"

Eric sighed, then handed Arisa a cheeseburger.

"just a-"

CHOMP!

Eric looked at his now "half-a-cheesburger"  
>which has a bite mark that looked like someing from JAWS.<p>

"bite..."

Eric sighed.

"how is it that you can eat so much, and STILL keep that slender figure!?"

"we graxosians have an "advanced" metabolysm...and, Healing Factors."

"cool."

just then, Ch'p floated over to the table.  
>he was carrying a large bag, which he dumped on the table...revealing an assortment of nuts.<p>

"Hey, Roomie!  
>Hiya, Hot-Stuff." said Ch'p, ever "chipper"<p>

Arisia smiled and waved.

"hello, Ch'p."

Eric just waved.  
>Ch'p then used his ring and created and energy construct that formed into a nutcracker.<p>

he took the solid, green object and used it to break the shell.  
>as he munched on the nuts inside, he began to speak.<p>

"so...(munch, munch)  
>you gonna tell me who this "buttercup" is, or what? (GULP!)"<p>

"ch'p..." said Eric thru gritted teeth.

"Buttercup?  
>whose Buttercup?" asked Arisia<p>

"That's what "I" want to know!  
>Eric here keeps saying her name in his sleep EVERY NIGHT."<p>

Eric looked away, shielding his face with his hand.

"it's...n-nothing nothing important."

Arisia looked at Eric with concerned eyes.  
>she then reached out her hand and touched his own gently.<p>

"eric...come on, it's us.  
>something is clearly bothering you, and you can tell us."<p>

Eric looked down, pain evident in his eyes.

"it's...not something I like talking about."

Arisia eyed him.

"then...will it be okay if we take a look, ourselves?"

Eric looked at the golden haired teen.

"huh?"

"me and Ch'p can use our rings power to sync up each others minds...  
>we can sample your memories and see what's bothering you, you won't have to say ANYTHING."<p>

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm...I must of missed THAT lesson during training."

Arisia raised her fist up, showing her Power Ring.

"can we?"

Eric looked into Arisia's blue eyes...  
>eyes that were so KIND and COMPASSIONENT...much like Bubbles.<p>

finally, Eric exhaled.

"fine...just, be quick.  
>I don't feel to comfortable with people poking around my brain."<p>

Arisia nodded.  
>she then bended her wrist, aiming her fist at Eric.<p>

her ring glowed green as it charged.  
>then, she fired an energy beam at Eric's head, which, oddly enough...didn't hurt.<p>

Ch'p did the same.

Eric's eyes (along with Arisia and Ch'p's) became glazed.  
>before long, Arisia groaned softly...as if experiencing something unpleasent.<p>

she (and Ch'p) finally broke the connection, yelling out as she did.

Arisia's elbows rested on teh table...  
>she groaned and breathed heavily, sweating a little.<p>

"oh, m-my...that was-"

"craaaaaa-zy." said Ch'p, finally

Arisia raised her head up and looked at Eric.  
>her eyes were wide, as if she was seeing him in a "new way"<p>

"eric...  
>i...i'm so sorry."<p>

Eric sighed sharply.

"you know...I may miss earth.  
>but, their are SOME THINGS...that I don't miss at all."<p>

Eric then sat back on his chair, his neck resting back on it.  
>Arisia was silent for a moment...while Ch'p just slurped some Root Beer, breaking the silence.<p>

"M-Maybe we could do something FUN together as friends!" began Arisia

"you know, since we're not doing anything important...we could just hang out?"

"OH, YEAH!  
>THAT sounds like a sweet idea." started Ch'p<p>

"Because, I know this sweeeeet little joint over at Planet Coruscant...Guarenteed FUN and EXCITMENT!"

Arisia cleared her throat forcefully.

"I" was thinking some something more...RELAXING.  
>like maybe Planet Naboo, it's got the most LOVELY Water Springs."<p>

Eric sighed, then stood up.

"thanks, guys.  
>but, if it's all the same to you...I think I'd rather have some time to myself."<p>

Eric smiled weakly, then waved.

"bye."

Eric then walked off.  
>as he left, Arisia and Ch'p watched him.<p>

"gee...he looks BLUE." said Arisia, finally

"He looked more like a "Caucasian Brunette" to me." Said Ch'p

"no, Ch'p.  
>I mean: "He's Depressed."<p>

"oh."

[Elsewhere]

Eric walked aimlessly down the streets of the Oan City...  
>unlike most cities, it lacked Cars or even places of business.<p>

the city basicly served as Apartments for Green Lantern's stationed on Oa.  
>which REQUIRED to be City Sized, since their were Lanterns for EVERY world from EVERY galaxy in the universe.<p>

Eric was so lost in thought, that he didn't even look where he was going.  
>it wasn't long before he was nearing the very "outskirts" of the city.<p>

"((sigh...why am i still feeling this way?!))" thought Eric to himself

"((here i am, an intergalactic law officer on another planet...  
>things that only people on earth can only DREAM of becoming...and, all i can think about is BUTTERCUP!))"<p>

Eric growled in his throat.

"((oh...WHY DO I EVEN CARE!?  
>so I was rejected, SO WHAT!?...there are billions of girls out there for me.))"<p>

Eric stopped...then, sighed sadly.

"((but, only ONE Buttercup...))"

Eric exhaled sadly.  
>then, he looked up...and, suddenly realised he was outside the city.<p>

in fact, he was close to the "Great Oan Temple"  
>the place where The Guardians kept the fabled "Book of Oa", the source of ALL the secrets of The Corps.<p>

Eric looked, and sure enough...THERE was the temple.  
>but, strangely...he saw no Elite Guards anywhere.<p>

and, the temple was suppose to be guarded at all times!  
>it was the SECOND most important place on Oa, the FIRST being the chamber where the Central Power Battery was kept.<p>

Curious, Eric decided to investigate.  
>he used his ring to levitate into the air and flew towards the temple.<p>

once there...he saw the Elite Guards laying motionless all over the place.

"what on earth..."

Eric ran inside the temple.  
>once inside, he spotted someone: a Green Lantern...holding the BOOK OF OA.<p>

"HEY, YOU!"

the lantern turned...and, Eric saw who it was.

"K-Kaal?  
>Kaal Sinestra?!"<p>

Kaal smiled.

"Eric...long time no see."

Eric raised an eyebrow, getting suspicious.

Since when did Kaal refer to him by his actual name!?  
>usually, Kaal just calls him "Human" or "Earth Boy"<p>

and, for that matter...just what WAS Kaal doing on Oa?!

Eric finally approached Kaal, but kept his distance.

"what are you doing here, Kaal?!  
>shouldn't you be on Dragaa-XL training with Guy Gardner?"<p>

Kaal smirked.

"oh, THAT.  
>well, let's just say I was: "I got time off for good behavior"<p>

Eric eyed Kaal, evidently NOT buying his excuse.

"ANYWAY, I came back to Oa...and, not a moment too soon.  
>"somebody" just tried to steal the Book of Oa, and with it...the Secrets of the Green Lantern Corps."<p>

"and, you stopped this "theif", right?"

"YEP!  
>and, WITHOUT any help I might add."<p>

Eric continued to stare at Kaal.  
>Kaal began to sweat a little, indicating that he was getting nervous.<p>

"so, anyhow...I'll just go report to the Guardians an-"

"put the book down, Kaal." said Eric, sternly

Kaal looked at him.

"what."

Eric raised his outstretched arm, his hand balled into a fist.  
>his ring was glowing bright green, charged for attack.<p>

the expression on Eric's face was also SERIOUS.

"put...the book...DOWN.  
>and, take off your ring."<p>

Kaal stared at Eric...then, smiled slyly.  
>he then released the book, letting it fall to the ground with a loud SLAM that echoed throughout the room.<p>

"okay, "Earth Boy"...i'm taking it off."

Kaal raised his hand up, showing his fully extended fingers.  
>he then gently grabbed the Green Ring with his index finger and thumb...and, slowly slid it off.<p>

Kaal then showed Eric the ring...then, dropped it.  
>the ring landed on the ground with a sharp "PING" and, bounded awhile.<p>

"Besides...I don't need it, anymore."

Kaal suddenly reached into his pocket and took something out.  
>he opened his hand...and revealed a RED RING with a symbol on it.<p>

Eric gasped.

"I got myself a BETTER one."

before Eric could react, Kaal put the Red Power Ring on his finger.  
>his body suddenly glow bright Red, blinding Eric for a bit.<p>

once the glow subsided, Eric saw Kaal wearing a Red and Black uniform.  
>the Red Skinned Teen smiled evily, his body now glowing in a crimson Aura.<p>

he then stretched out his arm and aimed his fist at Eric.  
>his ring glowed, and fired a Concussive, Red Energy Beam at Eric.<p>

this Force Beam was SO STRONG, that it knocked him clear thru several walls Eric finally came to rest on the ground outside...his body searing with pain.

"ohhhh...man, that hurt." groaned Eric

just then, he saw Kaal burst from the temple and levitate above him.  
>Kaal then fired a Red Stream of Energy at Eric.<p>

only, THIS ONE formed a large hand that grabbed him.  
>Kaal then brought Eric to him, their faced now a few feet from one another.<p>

"you don't know HOW LONG I've waited to do that, "ERIC" said Kaal, Darkly

"K-KAAL!  
>what's the meaning of this!?" exclaimed Eric<p>

Kaal laughed cruely.

"HA-HA-HA!, what!?...you haven't figured it out, yet!?  
>I'm a Double Agent!, a RED LANTERN sent to destroy the Corps from the INSIDE."<p>

"R-Red Lantern!?"

Kaal grinned.

"yeah, that's right: RED LANTERN.  
>our leader is Atrocitus, the sworn enemy of the Oan Guardians..and ALL who serve them.<p>

to be honest, i never really got into his 'holy hate' preaching.  
>and, i could care less about what happened to the 'Forgotten Zone'."<p>

Kaal gripped Eric tighter.

"i just wanted to take REVENGE on the green lanterns for what they did to my uncle."

Eric eyed Kaal.

"Uncle?"

Kaal snickered.

"Yes: Thaal Sinestro...even YOU should know HIM.  
>he was Abin Sur's pupil, AND Hal Jordan's Mentor."<p>

Eric looked at Kaal, trying to figure this all out.

"a Green Lantern?"

"WAS a Green Lantern.  
>he had "plans" to bring order to the universe...but, "the gnomes" didn't share his vision.<p>

Uncle Thaal was BETRAYED by his fellow lanterns...even, Hal Jordon who he TRIED to bring over to his side, only for him to turn on him like a two-headed snake"

Eric glared at Kaal.

"really?  
>sounds to me that the only "traitor" was your Crazy Uncle."<p>

Kaal growled at Eric, gritting his teeth.  
>he then made his "hand construct" squeeze Eric a little, which crushed his bones slightly<p>

"believe what you will...I know the truth.  
>my uncle knew what it took to save the universe...and, he TOOK ACTION!" began Kaal<p>

"as the Founding Member of "The Yellow Lantern Corps"...  
>he wasn't afraid to use LETHAL FORCE against his enemies, all those RULES just got in his way."<p>

"Yellow Lanterns?" said Eric, confused

Kaal grinned.

"yes...YELLOW Lanterns.  
>they utilize the power of the YELLOW ELEMENT, the Anti-Equivalent of the Green One.<p>

HIS CORPS is everything the Green Lanterns SHOULD be.  
>where they CONTROL all crime in the universe...one Space Sector at a time."<p>

"so, it's a gang of "space criminals?"

Kaal crushed Eric's body again, TIGHTER this time.

"NO!, we're the REAL heroes!

those selfish, blue trolls think they can stop crime...BUT, THEY CAN'T!  
>the only REAL way to fight crime is to CONTROL IT!, They're doing what they won't: THEY'RE TAKING THEM OUT!"<p>

Eric groaned in pain...but, spoke none-the-less.

"k-kaal...stop!  
>this is wrong...and, you know it."<p>

Kaal glared at Eric, then squeeze him tighter...and, held his "grip"

"no...what my uncle is doing is for the good of the whole universe.  
>but, you GREEN LANTERNS keep getting in the way..that's why I'm taking your precious book."<p>

Kaal then raised Eric up...and, slammed him into the ground.  
>he hovered over Eric's battered body, staring down at him.<p>

"the Book of Oa holds all the secrets of the Green Lantern Corp.  
>with it, the Yellow Lanterns AND the Red Lanterns can FINALLY expose your greatest weakest and destroy you all."<p>

Kaal smiles wickedly.

"and, with the Green Lanterns destroyed..NOTHING will stop us from achieving True Peace."

Eric groaned, then looked up at Kaal.

"n-no you won't...not while I'M here."

Kaal then laughed out loud.

"OH, REALLY!?  
>and, whose gonna stop me?!...YOU!?"<p>

Eric was silent.  
>Kaal then got serious.<p>

"what make you think you can stop ME!?"

"simple, Kaal...I have something you LACK: I'm not afraid to call for help!"

Eric then Suddenly stretched his arm to the sky and, with a balled up fist...fired a powerful Light Beam into the sky.

Eric held his arm up for a good several minutes...then, lowered his now tired arm.

"you'd better run, kaal...  
>theirs a good chance that EVERY Green Lantern on Oa saw my signal."<p>

Kaal growled angrily.  
>he then levitated higher into the air.<p>

he looked into the broken hole in the temple and fired an energy stream.  
>after a few minutes, he brought the snagged Book of Oa towards him and grabbed it.<p>

Kaal then turned and grinned at Eric.

"well, Earth Boy, it's been real..."

Kaal then aimed his fist at Eric, his ring charging with energy.

"now, GOODBYE."

ERic glared at Kaal.  
>then, suddenly...Kaal is bombarded by a powerful, GREEN energy blast.<p>

Kaal drops the book and falls to the ground.  
>Eric looks to see ARISIA flying towards them, her ring glowing bright green.<p>

Arisia landed near Eric and knelt down to him.

"Eric!, what happened!?"

Eric groaned a bit.

"hold on, I'll fix you up."

Arisia aimed her fist at Eric, her ring glowing.  
>then, an energy beam hits Eric, comsuming him in the energy.<p>

Eric's injuried then SLOWLY healed.  
>until, finally...Eric's pain was completely gone.<p>

"whoa...what was that!?"

"just a minor healing power."

Arisia helped Eric up on his feet.  
>the two then see Kaal getting up.<p>

all three see the book laying on the ground before them.

"GET THAT BOOK!" shouted Eric

Kaal fired an energy stream/beam that formed a claw, trying to grab the book.  
>Arisia fied her own "claw", which intercepted Kaal's...pinning the construct down on the ground.<p>

Eric fired his own.  
>only, THIS ONE colided with Kaal...pinning him against the wall of the temple.<p>

"Get the book, Arisia...and, take it FAR AWAY FROM HERE!"

"w-what about you!?"

Eric narrowed his eyes, becoming serious.

"i'll take care of my "buddie"

Arisia nods.  
>she raced over, grabbed the book and flew off at super speed, leaving a green light trail behind her.<p>

Eric hovered over to Kaal, who was struggling to break free...but, failed.

"Hmmm...guess this "anti-energy" thing works BOTH WAYS, huh?" said Eric with a smile

Kaal glared hatefully at him.

"now, let's see which one of our powers is "The Best..."

Eric formed his claw construct into a loop than restrained Kaal he then lifted him up, twirled him like a lasso...and, threw him into the air, releasing him.

Eric then charged at the dazed Kaal with a Light Trail.  
>with both his fists comsumed with glowing green energy, he furiouslt punched at Kaal.<p>

each punch stronger than the last.  
>Eric finally pounded on Kaal with both forarms, sending him into the ground.<p>

Kaal got up from the "cookie-cutter" ruture in the earth and glared at Eric.  
>his hand then became consumed with Red Energy, and he raced for Eric and punched at him.<p>

Kaal's fighting was vicious...but, VERY SLOPPY.  
>Eric managed to fend off most of his attacks with blocks and counter-moves.<p>

Kaal threw one more punch...but, Eric grabed his arm then, tossed the Red Lantern over him and into the temple...making an even BIGGER hole in it.

Eric hovered over Kaal from high up.

"something tells me you should of STAYED on Dragaa-XL...  
>because, MY SKILLS with a Power Ring has yours beat."<p>

Kaal growled.

"we'll see about THAT, human."

Kaal flew up real fast and faced Eric.  
>his ring then charged with energy and fired a Red Stream.<p>

the stream formed a Mace/Flain at the end.  
>and, Kaal swung the spikey ball around, ready to attack Eric.<p>

Eric, however...just sighed.

"i so DO NOT have time for this nonsense..."

Eric charged his ring, and created an Energy Construct.  
>he summoned what looked like: a Large, Green Plasma Blaster.<p>

Eric lifted the heavy weapon and aimed it at Kaal.  
>he smiled as it charged with green energy, humming loudly.<p>

Kaal gulped.

"sorry, K..." began Eric

"but, it looked like you just brought "a flail...to a Blaster Fight"

Eric fired a powerful Laser Beam at Kaal.  
>Kaal TRIED to throw up a Red Bubble Shield, but the Laser beam tore right thru it.<p>

Kaal was flung several feet through the air and, crashed landed on the ground, his body plowing through it a little.

as Kaal lay on the ground...Eric hovered over him, his arms crossed.

"had ENOUGH?"

Kaal growled, despite his pain.

"i'll...NEVER...give...up."

Eric smirked.

"well...that's ONE THING we all have in common.

suddenly, Kaal saw dozens, upon DOZENS of other Green Lanterns appear.  
>they all hovered beside Eric, their rings charged and ready for battle.<p>

"you STILL think you can win?"

Kaal darted his eyes, looking at all the lanterns it was clear that he KNEW he had no chance against The Whole Corp.

finally, his body exploded with energy blinding the Lanterns with the flash.

Kaal then flew up high into the sky.

"this isn't over, Earth Boy...  
>my uncle WILL Succeed, and I WILL have my revenge."<p>

Kaal finally flew away at an incredible speed...  
>leaving a powerful Light trail, before disappearing in the stars with a distant twinkle.<p>

after that, all the Lanterns (including Eric) landed on the ground.

"well done, Eric Smith..."

Eric looked and saw The Guardians hover down to him.  
>Nova was holding The Book of Oa, and Arisia was with them...smiling.<p>

"you defeated a Red Lantern Corp Member...  
>and, you prevented the theft of one our book." said Nova<p>

Eric smiled weakly.

"well, I wouldn't say in THAT way...Arisia DID me."

"yes...she did." said Nova with a Smile

Appa Ali Apsa then cleared his throat.

"it, uhhh...seems we owe you an apology, Eric.  
>we've been keeping you here on Oa, becaused we felt you weren't ready for REAL Lantern Duties."<p>

"but, you actions today has proven us wrong." added Ganthet

Ranakar just huffed.

"yeah, fine...whatever."

Nova then spoke.

"and, as a reward for your actions today...  
>we shall assign to you a mission when the next crisis arises."<p>

Eric smiled.

"GREAT!"

"BUT..."

Eric sighed.

"ugh...theres ALWAYS a "but", isn't it?"

"as you are still a Rookie Lantern, still undergoing Advanced Training you will have to work with an Experienced Lantern to act as a Mentor for you."

"you have someone in mind?" asked Eric

Nova smiled.

"yes...ARISIA RRAB.  
>you two seem to work well, together."<p>

"B-BUT, NOVA!  
>SHE is still undergoing Advanced Training, HERSELF!" exclaimed Ranakar<p>

Nova eyed him.

"yes, that may be true...but, she's a more experience student.  
>and, BESIDES...I believe SHE has proved herself today."<p>

Ganthet nodded.

"Nova is RIGHT.  
>Arisia has been working Security for FAR TOO LONG...I believe she's ready for Real Work."<p>

Nova smiled.

"Then, it's decided.  
>ERIC, Arisia shall be your new partner...so, the both of you had better BE READY for anything."<p>

Eric and Arisa both nodded.

"yes, Guardian Nova"

"good...  
>now, let's take this book to a SAFER PLACE...until the temple can be rebuilt."<p>

the other Lanterns all groaned.  
>KNOWING that this would take some time to accomplish.<p>

Arisia approached Eric, a warm smile on her face.

"thanks for...you know." said Eric

"what are friends for?" replied Arisia

"But, NEXT TIME you decide to go off on your own..."stay in contact with me."

Eric grinned with a blush.

"y-yeah...SURE, i'll keep that in mind."

Arisia playfully punched his shoulder.

"come on...let's get back to the city, PARTNER."

the two flew off together towards the Great Oan City.

[Planet Earth, Townsville]

Several Months have passed since Eric's Funeral...  
>and, needless to say...things had "returned to normal" in Townsville.<p>

Bubbles was back to her cheery self and, had even begun talking to Buttercup more pleasantly, now.

however, this STILL didn't stop her from staying out late at night (which worried Blossom)

Buttercup, however...was never really the same.  
>Blossom and Bubbles had noticed that at school, Buttercup was LESS AGGRESSIVE towards people.<p>

she had stopped bullying the "nerdy" kids and, even started defending them from bullies like Mitch.

Blossom felt that this was some sort of "penance" on Buttercup's part.  
>HER WAY of making up for her harsh treatment of Eric in the past.<p>

as for Townsville itself...most EVERYONE had forgotten all about Eric.  
>the citizens just went about their lives as usually, not paying any mind to the "minor change"<p>

but, a few people DID still remember...and, were personally affected.  
>aside from the girls themselves, Ms. Keane was also pretty emotional.<p>

she never bothered to remove Eric's desk, now did she clean it.  
>it just sat there in school, collecting dust in it's lonely corner.<p>

sometimes, Blossom could see a tear in Keane's eye.  
>truely, this was a woman who LOVED children...and, didn't deal with death very well.<p>

of course, this came as no surprise to the Powerpuff.  
>she recently learned from Prof. Utonium, that Keane was only a little girl when HER MOTHER died from Lukemia.<p>

and, Blossom could tell that even at her age...Keane still hadn't gotten over it.

but, TODAY...Blossom was concerned about something else.  
>though Bubbles seemed "normal" again...she was STILL sneaking out.<p>

what was she doing all night?

[Powerpuff Girls Room, 2:38AM]

the PPG's all slept soundly in their bed...all was quiet.

then, Bubbles eyes suddenly opened.  
>she silently slipped out of the covered and out of bed.<p>

Blossom's eye was opened slightly.  
>she KNEW what her sister was doing, and pretended to sleep as Bubbles quietly got dressed.<p>

Bubbles then hovered near a window, quietly opened it and flew out.  
>once she was gone, Blossom sat up and began to nudge Buttercup awake.<p>

"buttercup...  
>buttercup, wake up!"<p>

Buttercup moaned in her sleep.

"Hmmm...is that you, eric?"

"BUTTERCUP!"

"YOW!"

Buttercup suddenly wakes up.

"What!?"

"It's Bubbles, Buttercup.  
>she's sneaking out again!"<p>

"Again?!"

"we have to follow her...I want to know what she's doing every night."

Buttercup groaned.

"ohhh, can't it wait to MORNING!?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"alright, FINE.  
>i'm getting up..."<p>

[meanwhile, elsewhere]

Bubbles flew aimlessly through the city.  
>she soon landed at Central Park and stood their for awhile.<p>

then, suddenly...a pair of hands covers her eyes.

"guess who?" said a soft voice

Bubbles smiled.

"boomie?"

Bubbled turned and saw Boomer's face.

"the one and only."

Bubbles smiled.  
>she then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.<p>

"i missed you..." said Bubbles, softly

Boomer smiled.

"ditto..."

"how long do we have to do this?...keep our love a secret."

Boomer sighed as he pondered this.

"dunno...as long as it takes, i guess.  
>or, at LEAST until your sibs stop fighting each other."<p>

Bubbles sighed.

"that could take FOREVER."

Boomer looked at Bubbles...then, smiled.

"let's not think about that right now."

Boomer took Bubbles hand.

"come on...I know a nice place where we can enjoy ourselves."

"oh, really?...WHERE?!"

"a restraunt: Chez McCracken.

"McCracken's!?  
>but, that costs ALOT of money!"<p>

Boomer showed Bubbles some money.

"Don't worry, I earned it HONESTLY.  
>I've been delivering out-of-town newspapers without my brothers knowing."<p>

"COOL!"

Bubbles and Boomer bother flew off, leaving Blue Light trails.

just as soon as they left, two light streaks raced towards the part: one Red, one Green when they landed, two male Teens stood on the ground...and, looked pretty mad.

One was a Red Head with a long mullet wrapped in a ponytail and wore a red cap the other was a black haired teen who wore his hair in a "topknot"

"DRATS!, we missed him!" exclaimed Butch

"patience...he WAS here, I can sense it." said Brick

Butch grumbled.

"oh, why are we even here!?  
>I don't care what that idiot brother of ours is doing!"<p>

"well, I DO.  
>Boomer has been very secretive, lately...and, I'm getting suspicious."<p>

Butch yawned loudly.

"yeah, fine...whatever.  
>so long as we get this over with, quickly...I'm tired."<p>

Brick and Butch flew off.  
>as soon as they left, Blossom and Buttercup landed in the park.<p>

"can we PLEASE go home, now!?" said Buttercup

"not until we figure out what Bubbles is doing." said Blossom

Buttercup yawned

"well, we'd better figure it out quickly...I'm still tired."

Blossom and Buttercup then flew off.

[Later, at Chez McCracken]

Bubbles and Boomer sat at a table outside.  
>Bubbles wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled.<p>

"that was delicious..."

"thanks...I'm glad you liked it."

Bubbles smiled, then frowned.

"what's wrong?" asked Boomer, concerned

"oh...nothing.  
>I guess i just..."<p>

Bubbles sighed.

"I guess I...STILL miss Eric."

"well, who can blame you...he was your friend."

Bubbles sighed.

"yeah...i know.  
>and, I've already forgiven buttercup for what happened."<p>

bubbles then shed a tear.

"but, i still feel responsible...  
>(sob) like...i could of done something to stop it."<p>

Boomer sighed.  
>he then got a napkin and wiped Bubbles tears away.<p>

"believe it or not...I know how you feel in some way."

Bubbles looked at her boyfriend.

"what?"

Boomer looked down, feeling solome.

"sometimes I wish I could've done things in my past differently...  
>like maybe...go back in time, and stop myself from doing some bad things that I now regret."<p>

Bubbles looked at him...then, spoke.

"Boomer...what made you change?  
>I mean, WHY did you suddenly want to be good?"<p>

Boomer looked at Bubbles.

"well...I guess it's because of you and your sisters.  
>I saw how everyone loved you girls...but, hated US: me and my brothers."<p>

Bubbles looked at Boomer, listening intently.

"I guess I just got tired of being hated all the time.  
>got tired of all the fighting, all the destruction...I...I wanted to be loved."<p>

"is that why you tried to help me that one day?" asked Bubbles, curious

Boomer looked at her and nodded.

"yes...I wanted to help you, like you help other people.  
>and, because...i liked you, and I didn't want you to be sad or hurt."<p>

Bubbles then smiled.  
>she reached over and touched Boomer's face.<p>

"that's so sweet, Boomie...  
>I had NO IDEA you had such a kind heart."<p>

"yeah...neither did I."

Boomer and Bubbles moved closer.  
>the two then closed their eyes and kissed one another.<p>

"BUBBLES!?"

Bubbles suddnely broke the kiss she turned and saw Blossom and Buttercup hovering over her.

"B-BLOSSOM!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING A ROWDYRUFF BOY!?" exclaimed Buttercup

"that's exactly what WE wanted to know..."

Boomer looked and saw Brick and Butch hovering over him.

"BOOMER." said Brick, angrily

"B-Brick!" exclaimed Boomer, nervously

"so...THIS is what you've been doing at night: Kissing the Enemy!" shouted Butch

"I-It's not what you-"

Butch zips over, grabs Boomer by his shirt and lifts him up.

"oh, I think it's exactly what I think...TRAITOR!"

"HEY!, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" exclaimed Bubbles

"BUBBLES!" exclaimed Buttercup, surprised

Butch eyed her.

"PIPE DOWN, "Pig-Tails"  
>I'll deal with you in a minute."<p>

Boomer glared at his brother.  
>he then power punched Butch, knocking him through a wall.<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, BUTCH!" shouted Boomer

Blossom and Buttercup stared in shock.  
>Brick was also pretty surprised, Butch (who was recovering) was stunned at this.<p>

"hey!...since when are you HARDCORE!?"

Boomer hovered over to Butch.

"Since I FELL IN LOVE, that's what!"

Butch eyed him.

"Fell...IN LOVE!?  
>HA-HA!, PLEEEEEASE...what girl could fall for you!?"<p>

"Bubbles did."

Blossom and Buttercup gasped.

"Bubbles...Is this TRUE!?"

Bubbled looked at her sisters sternly.

"YES...it's true.  
>and, I don't care what you think."<p>

Buttercup flew over to Bubbles.

"BUBBLES, ARE YOU CRAZY!?  
>He's a ROWDYRUFF BOY!, an Evil Villain created by Mojo to DESTROY US!"<p>

"He's NOT EVIL, BUTTERCUP!...not anymore.  
>in fact, HE'S the one who told me to Forgive You after what you did to eric!"<p>

Buttercup froze in shock, stunned at this.

"He...He What?!"

Bubbles looked away...then, spoke.

"I hated you, Buttercup...I hated you for what you did.  
>but, Boomer came to me and told me to forgive you."<p>

Bubbles shed some tears, but wiped them away.

"at first, I didn't want to listen to him...  
>but, he said that being Bitter and Angry wasn't who I was...and, he was right."<p>

Bubbles looked at Buttercup.

"The only reason I FORGAVE you...was because of what Boomer said.  
>he said you were my sister...and, that you deserved a second chance."<p>

Buttercup was speechless.  
>she NEVER expected a Rowdyruff Boy (much less Boomer) would stick up for her.<p>

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, BOOMER!?  
>you KNOW those girls are our enemies!"<p>

Boomer glared at Butch.

"Why, Butch?...WHY ARE THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES!?  
>because of what MOJO said!?, because their GIRLS!?<p>

WAKE UP, BUTCH!...we're NOT kids anymore!  
>and, I'm SICK and TIRED of being Feared and Hated all the time!<p>

I WANT PEOPLE TO LOVE ME!, LOVE US!...like they love the girls!  
>I don't want to be the BAD GUY, anymore!...I want to be the Hero for once."<p>

Butch got up and faced his Brother.

"HERO!?  
>so, what...you want to be another "Goodie Two-shoe", is THAT IT!?"<p>

"NO!  
>but, I DO want to use my powers for something OTHER than blowing stuff up!"<p>

"And, WHAT'S WRONG WITH BLOWING STUFF UP!?, it's FUN!"

"It was "Fun" when we were Little Kids!  
>but, we're Teenagers now...and, we're Wasting our talents!"<p>

Brick and Blossom looked at each other.  
>they both nodded, then Brick finally whistled.<p>

"ENOUGH!"

everyone got quiet.

"you four stay here...me and the "Flower Girl" are gonna talk."

Brick and Blossom Flew high into the sky.  
>Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer saw that they were talking...but, couldn't hear them.<p>

Finally, they saw the two shake hands.  
>Brick and Blossom then flew down and faced their respected Siblings.<p>

"Blossom and I have come to an agreement..." began Brick

"And, we've decided that Boomer is Right.  
>this senseless fighting has gone on LONG ENOUGH...it's time to bury the hatchet and make peace." said Blossom<p>

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Butch

Brick glared at his brother.

"Butch...Boomer is RIGHT, Deal With It.  
>we're not kids anymore, it's time to make some changes."<p>

"BUT-"

"I HAVE SPOKEN." said Brick, forcefully

Butch just crossed his arms and huffed.  
>Brick then approached Boomer and faced him.<p>

"Alright, Boomer...what do YOU suggest we do?"

Boomer darted his eyes as he thought about this.

"well...we could start helping people more.  
>and, fight supervillains and criminals."<p>

Butch scoffed.

"that kind of work won't be easy...  
>we don't have a "Nerdy Inventor" helping us."<p>

Boomer pondered this.

"well...we could always charge money for our services."

Brick thought about this.

"Charge Money...you mean, like Mercenaries?"

"sort of."

Brick thought about this...then, smiled.

"sounds good.  
>we HAVE been low on cash, lately."<p>

Brick walked off.

"Alright, it's settled.  
>The Rowdyruff boys will start "helping" people...for a PRICE."<p>

Brick looked at blossom.

"you have any objections?"

Blossom shook her head.

"nope...sounds FINE to me.  
>so long as you cause the LEAST amount of damage as possible, we're okay with it."<p>

Brick grinned.  
>he then faced his brothers.<p>

"Alright, let's go...it's getting LATE.  
>and, I think we've terrified these people enough." said Brick, pointing at the cowering civilians<p>

Boomer blushed a little.

Brick hovered upwards, as did Butch.

"Boomer...say goodnight to your girlfriend and LET'S GO."

"(sigh)...okay."

Boomer approached Bubbles.

"well...see ya'.  
>I guess we'll be seeing MORE of each other, huh?"<p>

Bubbles smiled.

"looks like."

Boomer gave Bubbles a quick kiss.

"later, doll."

Boomer joined his brothers, and they both flew off.  
>Blossom and Buttercup then approached Bubbles.<p>

"all this time...Why didn't you tell us?!" said Blossom

"i was afraid you wouldn't understand." said Bubbles, solomly

Blossom looked at her, then sighed deeply.

"well...i guess it's okay.  
>at least your HAPPY, and we won't have to fight the Rowdyruff Boys, anymore."<p>

Bubbles smiled.  
>she then noticed Buttercup...who looked depressed.<p>

"Buttercup?...what's wrong?"

Buttercup looked at her, a frown on her face.

"your lucky, bubbles...  
>you managed to let go of your pride and find love."<p>

Buttercup turned away as a tear escaped her face.

"but, MY PRIDE...it costed me true happiness."

"buttercup-"

"sometimes I wish I could of been more like you...  
>if I was, maybe Eric would still be here...instead of-"<p>

Buttercup then sobbed.  
>Bubbles walked over, and surprised Buttercup with a hug.<p>

Buttercup then hugge dher sister back.

"(sob), i'm so sorry...bubbles."

"i know you are.  
>and, i'm sorry, too...for being so angry." said Bubbles<p>

"you had every right to be."

after a few minutes, Blossom approached her sisters.

"come on, girls...let's go home."

Bubbles and Buttercup parted.  
>the three girls then hovered up and flew into the sky. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: since I was displeased with how SHORT the PPG Side of the story was in the last chapters, I put a little more effort into this one.<strong>

**here, Eric goes "one-on-one" with his New Rival**  
><strong>and, learned about the Yellow Lantern Corp (Sinestro Corp) and, the Red Lanterns<strong>

**his actions sets the stage for an even BIGGER adventure for the "Teen Lantern"**

**also, The PPGs and RRBs find out about Bubbles and Boomer's relationship, and decide upon a "Cease Fire"**

**and, Buttercup's conscience eats away at her MORE.**

**Note the Star Wars References.**


	8. Loveless and Hateful

**The Poweruff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Dexter's Laboratory copyright Genndy Tartakovsky**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

** "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern's Light Chapter 08: Loveless and Hateful<strong>

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the afternoon.<br>the elder (and, at times scenile) Mayor of Townsville was holding a 'town meeting'

apparently, it was a special announcment.

**[Townville City Hall]**

crowds of people were gathered at the City Hall building.  
>they all sat before a stage, where the Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Sara Bellum were seated.<p>

the elderly mayor then walked to a podium (or, at least as fast as his short legs could carry him.)

standing atop a tall stack of books he twitched his mustache, polished his monicle and tapped the microphone.

(("(amplified) _**GOOD AFTERNOON CITIZENS OF TOWNSVILLE!**_"))

the people grinded their teeth at the sheer loudness of his voice.

as the Mayor continued his 'Long-Winded' speech.  
>a figure with noticable purple eyes watched from behind a red curtain.<p>

"wow..look at them all.  
>i've never seen so many people." began the girl<p>

another figure walked up.  
>one who had shimmering glasses.<p>

"yes, this city IS heavily populated." said the boy in an accented voice

the girl gulped hard as she continued to stare at the crowd.

"i..i'm not sure if i'm ready for this."

"you are ready.  
>you've passed all my tests, as well as Utonium's."<p>

"b-but, what if i CHANGE, again?  
>i don't want to cause trouble like i did before."<p>

"Nonsense.  
>we already know that Extreme Stress triggers your regression.<br>and, we've made progress is teaching you to repress your rage."

the girl frowned.

"Progress" isn't the same as "Success"."

"you are going to be FINE, Bunny.  
>and, if you require more help, your Sisters will be there."<p>

Bunny exhaled sharply.

"i guess you are right..thanks, Dexter."

"anytime."

the Mayor soon began to conclude his speech.  
>Bunny inhaled and exhaled deeply, then got ready.<p>

(("...And, without further adue.  
>it is my GREAT PLEASURE to introduce the new, FOURTH Powerpuff Girl: BUNNY!"))<p>

Bunny exhaled again, then pulled back the curtain.  
>as she walked onto the stage, the townspeople got a good look at her.<p>

as expected, Bunny looked almost exactly like the other girls.  
>only, she had brown hair tied in a ponytail and had purple eyes, and a dress to match.<p>

Bunny glanced over at her sisters: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.  
>all three smiled warmly, assuring her that everything would be alright.<p>

Bunny smiled, then approached the podium.  
>she tapped the microphone, then began to speak in an amplified voice.<p>

(("G-Good Afternoon..people of Townsville.")) began Bunny

(("A-As you know..i'm the Fourth Powerpuff Girl.  
>though, to be honest, this isn't my first time in you're Great and Wonderful city.<p>

when i was origially "born", i was..imperfect.  
>my body was deformed, and my mental state was questionable.<p>

i remember what it was like..being a monstrosity.  
>i tried to be helpful like my sisters, but i messed up..and, caused more harm than good."))<p>

Bunny then paused, exhaling.  
>choking a little, she resumed her speech.<p>

(("i..i was so damaged, that my molecular structure broke down.  
>i eventually destablized, exploded..and, i basicly Died."))<p>

Bunny then put on a smile.

(("but, i'm back now.  
>and, i've been fixed, both in Body and Mind.<p>

I hope to make up for the trouble that i previously caused  
>and, to find my place in your hearts..as Townsville's Powerpuff Girl.<p>

I promise..i will do my best to be worthy of the Powerpuff Name."))

the crowd of people applaused.  
>which due to the sheer numbers, almost sounded like thunder.<p>

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup also clapped.  
>Blossom had to stop for a moment, wiping a tear from her eye.<p>

Bunny smiled, feeling accepted for the first time in her life.  
>once the applause died down, Bunny continued to speak.<p>

(("Before i leave you all..there is someone i wish to thank..

without him, i'd not only still be "dead".  
>but, i would also still be deformed and mentally broken."))<p>

Bunny stepped back and looked to the curtain.

"Dexter!, the Teen Genius!"

at that moment, the curtain was pulled back.  
>a figure stepped out, revealed to be a teenage boy.<p>

a boy with curly ginger red hair.  
>wearing blue tinted glasses that consealed his eyes.<br>and, wore purple latex gloves.  
>a white labcoat with cape-like tails and, long black pants and boots to match.<p>

Blossom smiled wide as he walked by.  
>Buttercup just scoffed, crossing her arms.<p>

Dexter approached the podium.  
>he cleared his throat, then spoke into the microphone.<p>

(("I, uhhh..realise you all have better things to do, so i'll be brief.")) began Dexter

(("I..am a Scientist, first and foremost.  
>so, my goals have always focused on the pursuit of knowledge.<p>

and, the prospect of reviving, stablizing and perfecting Bunny Utonium  
>was a scientisgic challenge that a genius of my stature could HARDLY resist."))<p>

Dexter then paused, a slight frown on his face.

(("on a more personal note: the Powerpuff Girls are good friends of mine.  
>and, it was clear that they missed and mourned their fourth sister.<p>

i..know what it feels like to lose a beloved family member.  
>so, out of Good Will, i did THIS for them..thank you."))<p>

Dexter then stepped away from the podium and walked away silently.  
>as he walked off, Blossom watched him..and, frowned sadly.<p>

as the townspeople began to get up and leave.  
>Blossom stood, and 'zipped' over to Dexter with superspeed.<p>

"Dexter!"

Dexter paused.  
>standing completely still as Blossom faced him.<p>

"i did what you asked.." began Dexter

"i gave Bunny some moral support and, gave a few words to the crowd..now, leave me be."

Blossom looked at him.

"Dexter..you can't keep locking yourself in you're lab forever."

"watch me."

Dexter then passed Blossom by and continued walking.  
>with a heavy heart, Blossom watched as her crush disappeared into the crowd.<p>

Bunny and Bubbles then approached her.

"wa-what's wrong?" asked Bunny

Blossom looked down, a saddened look on her face.

"it's Dexter..he still hasn't gotten over his sister's death." began Blossom

"i've TRIED to help him..but, nothing o do seems to work.  
>it's like the harder i try to get close, the more he pushes me away."<p>

Bubbles then walked over, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"don't give up, Blossom.." began Bubbles

"whether Dexter knows it or not, he NEEDS you."

Blossom smiled weakly.

"i don't plan on giving up, Bubbles.."

Blossom looked at her and smiled again.

"Dexter's worth it..like Boomer is worth it to YOU."

Bubbles smiled warmly.

Bunny just stood silently, trying to process all this in her mind.  
>though physically the same age as her sisters..she hadn't been 'alive' for very long.<p>

she still had a 'child's' understanding of how the world works and, most things (such as love and grief) confused her.

but, she was TRYING to understand.

Though most everyone was getting ready to return home Buttercup was the only one that still remained in her seat.

with her arms crossed, she stared out at the scattering crowd.

it had been at least a YEAR since the night that many were now calling: "The Great Townsville Storm".

but, for Buttercup..it was a year since she last saw Eric alive.

Eric, the homeless orphan who she both saved..and, killed.

Buttercup sat silently, feeling a tear forming in her eye.  
>she had hoped that by NOW, she'd gotten over all this.<p>

but, she hadn't..how could she?  
>Eric loved her, wanted to be with her.<p>

but, she cruely rejected him.  
>she drove him away, and he was most likely dead because of it.<p>

Buttercup shut her eyes tight, letting tears flow slowly down her cheek.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._  
><em>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away.<em>

_If only I knew what I know today._

Buttercup gritted her teeth as she sobbed softly in her throat.

the pain in her heart..was almost too much to bear.  
>and, no amount of Superpowers could help her this time.<p>

everytime she went to sleep..she saw his face.

that pure, sweet, untainted face.  
>one that was full of such Love..for HER.<p>

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away._  
><em>Thank you for all you've done, Forgive all your mistakes.<em>

_There's nothing I wouldn't do..To hear your voice again._  
><em>Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there.<em>

Buttercup's nightmares were now of what she did to Eric.

that one, Unforgivable act..

Eric bore his soul, confessed his love to her.  
>and, she..she broke him, in more ways than one.<p>

hit him in the jaw, knocking him down.  
>she insulted him, called hom "Freak", "Loser", "Stupid", "Ugly"..<p>

pretty much every hurtful word that you could imagine.

and, the look in Eric's eyes..that look of Pain.  
>that would forever be burned in Buttercup's mind until the day she finally died.<p>

_I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do._

_And, I've hurt myself..by hurting you._

Buttercup finally buried her face in her hands.

had she known of the storm..she wouldn't NEVER let Eric run away.  
>(heck, if she knew THEN, what she knew NOW, she'd never of done what she did in the first place.)<p>

but, she did.

she broke his heart, she hurt him.  
>and, she let him walk out of her life..forever.<p>

and, she hated herself for it.

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit._  
><em>Sometimes I just want to hide, 'cause it's you I miss.<em>

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this._

It took her sisters a LONG TIME to forgive her for what she did.

Bubbles refused to speak to her.  
>calling her a 'Murderer' whenever she did.<p>

and, even though they've all forgiven her..Buttercup hadn't.  
>in Buttercup's mind..Bubbles was RIGHT, she was guilty of murder.<p>

she didn't think herself a "Hero" anymore..  
>just a cold heartless killer, who hid her crime from everyone..like a Coward.<p>

_Would you tell me I was wrong?, Would you help me understand?_  
><em>Are you looking down upon me?, Are you proud of who I am?<em>

_There's nothing I wouldn't do, To have just one more chance  
>To look into your eyes..and, see you looking back.<em>

Buttercup has TRIED to make things right.  
>to somehow mak eup for all the damage that she's done.<p>

she started protecting people who reminded her of Eric more.  
>those lost, scared and alone people..with No One to care for them.<p>

she's tried being supportive of her sisters own 'romantic relationships'

first Bubbles choice to be with Boomer, one of the Rowdyruff Boys.  
>then, Blossom's decision to be with that 'nerd boy' (whome Professor Utonium LIKED having around.)<p>

Still..Buttercup could never truely make things right.  
>not unless she could see Eric again, and beg forgivness for her sins.<p>

but, that day..may NEVER come to pass.

_I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do_

_And, I've hurt myself..._

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_  
><em>Oh, it's dangerous It's so out of line to try to turn back time.<em>

Buttercup hung her head low.

"i'm sorry, eric..please, forgive me." whispered Buttercup

unsurprisingly, no answer or response came.

Buttercup shut her eyes tightly gasping as she cried some more.

_I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do._

_And, I've hurt myself..._  
><em>By hurting you.<em>

Buttercup at last rose up and looked at the crowd.  
>she wiped her eyes and sniffled loudly.<p>

then..she spotted something that made her blood run cold.

in the crowd, she saw a lone teenage caucasian male.  
>he had short hair that was light brown, with twin blade-like bangs.<br>and, a pair of eyes that were as blue as the afternoon sky.

he wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and, a long sleeved black leather jacket.

Buttercup's bright green eyes grew wide.  
>she breathed rapidly, almost stunned.<p>

"e..e-eric?"

Buttercup watched as "Eric" disappeared in the crowd.

"ERIC, WAIT!" called Buttercup

Buttercup sped from her chair destroying It, and most of the stage from the G-Force.

Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny noticed and, watched as Buttercup leapt from the stage and ran into the crowd.

"buttercup?" said Blossom, confused

Buttercup franticly rush into the crowd, shoving people away.

"outta my way, _**MOVE IT!**_" snapped the Powerpuff

Buttercup looked all around, scanning the area.  
>but, alas..she saw no sign of Eric (or, the person she THOUGHT was Eric.)<p>

at that moment, three light streaks approached the (seemingly) mad powerpuff girl.

"Buttercup, STOP!" said Blossom, gripping her sister

"what do you think you are doing?!"

Buttercup looked at Blossom, a desperate look in her eyes.

"E-Eric..I SAW ERIC!"

Blossom and Bubbles eyes widened and jaws dropped

Bunny just stood there, confused.

"whose Eric?" asked Bunny, innocently

Blossom frowned, her head lowered.  
>she released Buttercup and looked to Bunny.<p>

"Eric..was a friend.  
>he was a boy with no home, and no family.<p>

he let him stay with us at our house.  
>but, he developed a crush on Buttercup..who saved him from Mojo previously.<p>

there was a..m-misunderstanding.  
>he ran away on the night of the Townsville Storm..we lost him."<p>

"NO!" snapped Buttercup suddenly

"He was here, I just saw him!"

Both Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup sadly.

"buttercup..i know you miss eric (we all do.)  
>but, it's been a year since then: he's gone."<p>

"NO, HE ISN'T!  
>i just saw him in the crowd." retorted Buttercup<p>

"How can you be so sure that it was him?"

Buttercup got in Blossom's face, glaring angrily.

"i KNOW it was him, i'll never forget his face.  
>(darkly) i see eric every time i close my eyes."<p>

Bunny noticed a tear present in the corner of Buttercup's eye.

"Buttercup, i understand that you want this to be true.  
>but, i do you know that you didn't just imag-"<p>

"**HE'S ALIVE!**" shouted Buttercup, angily

"Eric **IS** Alive, i know it!  
>(darkly) and, just because YOU'VE given up on him..it doesn't mean I HAVE!"<p>

with that, Buttercup shot up suddenly turned, and flew off in such a tremendous speed, that her green light trail sent shockwaves.

Blossom watched sadly as Buttercup disappeared into the horizion.  
>she then exhaled sharply, looking down.<p>

"i..i had hoped she was over this by now." said Blossom, silently

Bubbles looked at her sister.

"Losing someone that you love isn't something that you just "get over." began Bubbles

"how do you think 'I' would feel if i lost my 'boomie'?  
>or, how YOU would feel if Mojo or that Mandark Guy killed Dexter."<p>

Blossom glanced at Bubbles..  
>then, she lowered her head and sighed.<p>

"yeah..you're right.  
>i guess Buttercup will NEVER be over this."<p>

Bunny (who had been silent through most of this)  
>narrowed her eyes, then stepped up.<p>

"i am going to talk to her." said Bunny, softly

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Bunny." began Blossom

"Buttercup can get very, Very aggressive when emotional like this."

Bunny cast a RARE glare at Blossom.

"i'm GOING..to go Talk to her." said Bunny, sternly

Blossom and Bubbles stepped back, surprised.  
>Bunny then rose up and flew off at a 'normal' speed.<p>

**[Somewhere In Townsville]**

Bunny soared through the Townsville skyline trying her best to locate (or, at least detect a trace of) Buttercup.

as the minutes became hours..Bunny began getting anxious.

"come on, sister..where are yo-"

**KA-ZZZZZAP!**

Suddenly, the purple puff is struck by a powerful laser.

she survived the shot (obviously)  
>but, the impact was so great, that it stunned her.<p>

Bunny plummeted though the air like a stone.  
>then, finally crashed into the concreteasphalt street, breaking it apart.

Bunny immediatly regained conscienceness.

rising up from the bored earth and rubble.  
>she looked up..and, saw a giant skyscrapper-tall robot that closely resembled Mojo Jojo.<p>

(("**GO, MONKEY GO!: MOJO JOJO!**  
><strong>HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!<strong>")) exclaimed Mojo over a loudspeaker

Bunny narrowered her eyes, scowling.

she'd heard her sisters stories, seen the news footage.  
>but, until now, she had NEVER encountered her family's Worst Enemy before.<p>

Bunny stood up onto her feet.  
>took a battle stance, and tried to look tough.<p>

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MOJO JO-**GAAAAHH!**"

Bunny was suddenly cut off by a piledriver-like punch from the Mojo Robo's fist.

as the robot lifted it's fist, Bunny was seen laying on the ruptured ground.  
>her motionless body was embedded DEEP into the earth, and she looked dazed.<p>

as Bunny fluttered her eyes open..the Mojo Robo grabbed her.  
>the powerpuff struggled, but the machine's grip was as tight as a vice.<p>

Bunny grunted and groaned as the hand brought her to the 'face' of the robot.  
>she could see Mojo himself within the robot's "eyes", who had an evil look on his face.<p>

(("Ha-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh...")) snickered Mojo, sinisterly

(("Yes, Yes, YES!  
>I, MOJO JOJO, have succeeded in defeating the Fourth Powerpuff Girl: Bunny.<p>

and, by "Succeeded", i mean "I have Won"..meaning, You have Lost.  
>I am the victor today, not you, it is MOJO JOJO who has won..."))<p>

Bunny sighed, a bored/annoyed look on her face.

she was told that Mojo had a "prolonged speech pattern"  
>but, she had NO IDEA that it would be this aggravating.<p>

Bunny wasn't sure which demise would be worse.  
>Being crushed to death in the grip of a Giant Robot..or, listening to Mojo TALK.<p>

As Mojo continued to monologue on how HE was Superior  
>and, that he was finally going to take his Revenge..Bunny spotted something in the distance.<p>

it looked like a faint Green Light shich seem to glow brighter and brighter with each second.

Bunny smiled.

(("alright, BUTTERCUP!")) thought Bunny, happily

(("..and, I shall destroy you.  
>even though you are not one of the girls tha-"))<p>

**KA-BLAM!**

(("WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"))

the arm of Mojo's 'Mojo Robo' was suddenly sliced off by a super fast, bright green..SOMETHING!

the severed hand released Bunny..who fell.  
>as she screamed, she was caught by her rescuer.<p>

"Oh!, oh, thank you So Much, Butter-"

Bunny looked up and saw that is WASN'T Buttercup who rescued her (and, it wasn't Butch, either)

it was a teen boy with light brown hair with blade-like bangs and sky blue eyes.  
>he wore a uniformcostume that looked like Black Kevlar and Green Armor.

he wore a bright green symbol on his chest, which resembled a "Lantern"

Bunny stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"wh-Who are YOU?!"

the boy looked at Bunny..then, smiled.

"Eric..Eric Smith." replied the boy

Bunny's eyes widened even more.

"e-eric?!"

"I'm a Green Lantern, an inter-galactic law officer..i'm here to help."

(("**CUUUUUUUUUUURSES!**")) shouted an angry voice

Both Eric and Bunny looked to see Mojo "throwing a Tantrum".  
>Bunny flew out of Eric's arms (blushing as she did), and hovered near him.<p>

Eric looked at her.

"Should 'I' do it, or should you?" asked Eric, nicely

Bunny looked at the Green Lantern.

"uhhh-I don't think that's such a g-good idea.  
>'I' tried to beat that thing, and it beat me!"<p>

"yeah..i noticed." said Eric

Eric then smirked.

"but, I can easily handle this overgrown wind-up toy."

Eric then flew off towards the Mojo Robo his body growing bright green, and leaving behind a light trail.

"NO, Wait..STOP!" called Bunny

Mojo looked and saw the "new hero" flying towards him.  
>angry (and, a bit worried) he slammed down on a button.<p>

the Mojo Robo's remaining arm shifted and transformed into the biggest rocket launcher that Bunny had ever seen.

ALL the missles and rockets fired..on Eric.  
>but, the Green Lantern just encased his body within a green crystal that he materialized.<p>

like a "speeding bullet", he shot right thru the missles (which harmlessly detonated)  
>and, SHOT right into the Giant Robot's chest, disappearing into the machine.<p>

Bunny stared blankly, stunned at what she just saw.

"whoa."

Inside the Head/Cockpit of the Mojo Robo..Mojo was 'Having a Fit'.

"NOOOOOOOOO!, This Cannot Be!"

Suddenly, something shoot out from the 'Floor' behind the mutant chimpanzee.

"Can So." said a voice

Mojo's pink eyes grew wide, his puples like pins.

Outside, Bunny could see bright flashes of light (mostly GREEN)  
>and, could hear the sounds of Punching, Kicking and Yelling (mostly Mojo's yelling) from inside the robot.<p>

Bunny wasn't sure if she should try and help..or, just stay out of the way.

KA-BOOOOOM!

Bunny shrieked as the Mojo Robo's head exploded.

she looked and saw Eric rising up from the smoking ruins  
>and, holding a KOed Mojo Jojo, whose hands and feer were restrained with 'semi-tranparent bright green cuffs'.<p>

Bunny hovered over to her 'new friend'.

"Are you okay?"

Eric grinned.

"SURE..he was Easy compared to what i'm used to."

Eric then faced Bunny.

"best take him to the police.  
>i'm SURE they've got a nice, cozy cell waiting for him."<p>

Bunny took Mojo from Eric.

"t-thank you."

"Next Time, be more careful.  
>just because you're a Powerpuff Girl, it doesn't mean you're Invincible."<p>

Bunny looked down, blushing in embarrasment.

"r-right..sorry.  
>i'll try and remember that."<p>

Eric stared at the purple powerpuff for a minute.

"speaking of: who are you?  
>i don't recall ever seeing you before."<p>

"I-I'm Bunny, the f-fourth powerpuff girl.  
>i'm, uhhh..NEW, i j-just became alive a week ago."<p>

"oh..i see."

Eric then turned, and began to leave..when Bunny spoke.

"W-WAIT!, where are you going?!"

"Elsewhere." replied Eric

"B-But-"

but, it was too late: Eric was already gone.  
>Bunny exhaled sharply, brushing the hair from her eyes with her free hand.<p>

she looked down at Mojo (who was still KOed.)

"(deep sigh) well..first things first."

with that, Bunny flew off at a steady speed carrying Mojo in the direction of the Police Station.

**[Utonium House, Later That Day]**

the front door opened, and Bunny walked into the house.  
>she walked into the living room..where she saw her sisters gathered.<p>

Bubbles was busy with her Sketchpad.  
>Blossom was watching television.<br>and, Buttercup was staring out a window..a depressed look on her face.

Bubbles looked up from her drawing, and smiled.

"Hi, Bunny!"

Blossom glanced over from the couch (oddly, Buttercup made no reaction.)

"h-hey, girls." said Bunny, meekly

"where the devil have you been, Bunny?" asked Blossom, slightly annoyed

Bunny shrugged, flapping her arms.

"around.." said Bunny

"when i lost track of Buttercup i decided to spend my time getting more aquanted with Townsville."

"So, you've been doing solo crime fighting, then?"

Bunny nodded.

"uh-huh."

Blossom exhaled, shaking her head.

"Bunny..we're a TEAM, we don't do Solo Anything.  
>and, you've only been 'alive' for over a week."<p>

Bunny darted her eyes, holding her arm.

"y-yeah, but-"

"But, NOTHING.  
>don't go out there without us." began Blossom, sternly<p>

"you're not as experienced as the rest of us, yet.  
>What if you encountered Mojo or Him, you could've been seriously hurt!"<p>

Bunny paused, her eyes widened.  
>she instantly recalled her previous encounter with the Mojo Robo...and, ERIC.<p>

"umm..y-yeah, okay..Sorry."

Bubbles made an expression..then, looked at Blossom.

"Blossom, aren't you being a Lit-tle bit strict?!"

Blossom eyed Bubbles.

"NO, i am not!  
>i'm just looking our for our sister, that's all."<p>

as Blossom and Bubbles had their "discussion"  
>Bunny looked to Buttercup..who was still staring out the window.<p>

Bunny frowned, then walked over to her.  
>she stopped just behind Buttercup..and, spoke softly.<p>

"d-didn't find eric?.."

Buttercup replied with a silent "hmph" sound.

Bunny looked in another direction, feel nervous.  
>she then looked back at Buttercup and spoke again.<p>

"can i..ask you a question?"

Buttercup said nothing, she didn't even move slightly.

"was..Eric's last name.."Smith"?"

Buttercup said nothing for awhile.  
>then, she finally did speak to her "youngest" sister.<p>

"alot of people have the last name "smith"."

Bunny looked down, realising that this was getting nowhere.

So, she decided to be more specific.

"Eric..he had Brown Hair and Blue Eyes, right?"

Buttercup resumed the silent treatment.  
>so, Bunny continued her "grilling".<p>

"d-did he have..Bangs that looked like blades.  
>and, parted in a way that framed his sapphire eyes-"<p>

Buttercup suddenly stood up turned, and faced her sister.

"how do YOU know that?"

Bunny looked shocked (and, somewhat scared)

"i, uhhhh..."

"(shouting) **TELL ME!**, How do you Know!?"

Blossom and Bubbles finally stopped talking and, watched as Buttercup stared down at Bunny.

"you couldn't possably know EXACTLY what Eric looked liked.  
>you were still "dead" when we lost him, and we DON'T have any pictures of him.."<p>

Buttercup then gripped Bunny's shirt..TIGHTLY.

"BUTTERCUP!" snapped Blossom

Buttecup was glaring at Bunny.

"How do you know what you know..TELL ME, NOW!"

"I SAW HIM!" exclaimed Bunny, panicking

Buttercup released Bunny, a shocked look on her face.

"wa-what?"

"I saw him." repeated Bunny, calmer

"w-when i was in the city..i encountered Mojo.  
>he attacked me with some giant robot that looked like him.."<p>

Blossom and Bubbles eyes widened.  
>they ran over to Bunny as she told her story to Buttercup.<p>

"..i t-tried to fight back, but he was too strong.  
>he would of killed me, but i was rescued..by Eric."<p>

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had blank looks on their faces.

"Eric..s-saved YOU?!" began Blossom

"bu-but..HOW!?"

Bunny looked at Blossom.

"he had Superpowers." said Bunny

"he generated this Green Energy and, tore Mojo's robot apart with it."

Buttercup scoffed.

"OKAY, now i KNOW you're making this up."

"I'M NOT!" exclaimed Bunny

"Eric doesn't HAVE any superpowers!, he never did."

Bunny narrowed her eyes..which began pulsing.

"i KNOW what i saw." said Bunny, darkly

"he TOLD me that he was 'Eric Smith'.  
>i described him to you, and you RECOGNIZED him: IT IS HIM!"<p>

"Alright-ALRIGHT, calm down, Bunny.." said Blossom

Blossom looked to all of her sisters.

"Okay, look..i don't know what's going on.  
>but, i'm sure that there is a perfectly logical explaination for all this."<p>

almost as if on cue, a News Flash began on the television..

(("This is TVNN, "Townsville News Network", with an IMPORTANT New Bulletin!")) began a New Anchor

The girls (for whatever reason) all looked at the TV.

they watched as a young woman appeared on-screen.

(("Good Afternoon, Townsville.  
>I am Lois Vale, with a special news flash..")) began the reporter<p>

(("As most viewers will probably already know.  
>our city was attacked by yet another giant monster.."))<p>

the reporter then took a moment to scoff.

(("Now, i realise this may not seem like "News" to you.  
>(under breath) i mean, honestly: this city is attacked by a monster every other week!<p>

(Speaking) Bu-ut, in THIS CASE, it was special.  
>in that This Time, the Powerpuff Girls (now counted at least four) DID NOT swoop in and rescue us."))<p>

Blossom was dumbfounded.

"A MONSTER ATTACKED!?  
>I don't understand, WHY DIDN'T THE MAYOR CALL US?!" exclaimed Blossom<p>

(("Luckily, we didn't suffer for Too Long.  
>as our fine city was saved by a Lone Superhero.")) continued the reporter<p>

(("Earlier reports suggested that it was the Powerpuff Girl Buttercup.  
>or, at the very least: Butch, one of the now reformed Rowdyruff Boys, as this video shows.."))<p>

the screen swited to 'previously recorded' video footage (most likely from a News Chopper)  
>which indeed shows a "green streak of light" battling a giant monster.<p>

(("However..our fine TVNN cameramen managed to get a GOOD look at this superhero.  
>and, if you'll pay close attention to the digitally enhanced freeze frame<p>

you will see that it is NOT a Powerpuff Girl, NOR a Rowdyruff Boy..but, somebody else entirely."))

the girls looked at the Still Image on the television screen..  
>and, with the exception of Bunny..their jaws all dropped in shock.<p>

There..was a teenage boy with light brown hair (sporting familiar looking bangs) and sky blue eyes.  
>and, he was indeed glowing bright green, and bombarding the monster with green energy blasts.<p>

Bunny just crossed her arms and smirked.

"See!?, I TOOOLD YOU!" said Bunny, proudly

The other three girls were too much in shock to respond to Bunny.

Firstly, at the fact that Eric, 'THEIR' Eric..was Alive and Well.  
>Secondly, at the fact that he appeared to have 'Superpowers' (the likes of which they had NEVER seen before.)<p>

"i..i don't understand." said Blossom, finally

"HOW Is This Possible?!  
>Eric's just a 'Normal' human being, he's NEVER had any superpowers!"<p>

Buttercup remained frozen like a statue.  
>all she did was stare at Eric in disbelief on the screen.<p>

"m-maybe not..but, he certainly has powers NOW." said Bubbles, also shaken

Bunny looked at the screen, scanning Eric observantly.

it was Then, that Bunny noticed a 'green ring' on Eric's finger.  
>(which was kinda hard to see, since his gloves were ALSO green.)<p>

Bunny wasn't exactly "100%" sure..  
>but, she guess that the ring was the source of his superpowers.<p>

the video footage soon ended and, the screen switched back to the reporter.

(("The battle got a little "heated", so our chopper had to retreat.  
>eyewitnesses claim that the mystery hero, this.."Green Lantern"<br>defeated the monster by shooting an energy beam directing at it's head.

the beast collasped in an instant, and began..snoring.  
>indicating that the Green Lantern used some kind of "Sleep Ray" of some sort-"))<p>

Suddenly, the TV turned off.

"it wasn't a "sleep ray.." began a voice

The Powerpuff Girls all turned..and, saw ERIC at a doorway.

he was leaning against the arch, his arms crossed.  
>a dark (if somewhat "emo-ish") look on his face.<p>

the PPG froze in shock and awe as Eric spoke.

"i mearly used my power ring to manipulate the monster's brainwave synapsis.." continued Eric, calmly

"i basicly tricked it into thinking it was tired and exhausted and, that it wanted to sleep..which it DID, as i planned it."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup remained frozen still.  
>all unable to believe that Eric (whome they believed DEAD for Months) was standing there before them.<p>

Bunny, however..wasn't.  
>and, was the first once to speed over and embrace him.<p>

Bunny then parted and smiled.

"You're BACK!"

Eric grinned.

"you have No Idea."

Eric then glanced over at the other powerpuff girls (who were still frozen)

"So..are these you're sisters?  
>or, very disturbing looking, life-like statues."<p>

at this moment, the girls broke from their shock.  
>Bubbles was the first to act, and ran over to Eric with super speed.<p>

the G-Force, however..knocked Eric over.  
>but, Bubbles quickly picked him up..and, hugged him "tightly"<p>

"**YOURBACKYOURBACKYOURBACK!**" exclaimed Bubbles, rapidly

Eric gritted his teeth and twitched his eye.  
>Bubbles "hug" felt like being caught in a Vice Grip.<p>

ERic could almost swear he heard one of his bones "crack".

"Bu-bubbles!, let..me..GO, you're crushing me."

Eric's ring then flashed bright green.

reacting to his mental command, it formed an energy wedge between the two  
>and, gently expanded, forcing Bubbles OFF of Eric.<p>

Eric exhaled, breathing heavily.

"s-sorry, eric.  
>but..(choke, sob) it's..BEEN SO LONG!, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"<p>

Bubbles than began to cry.  
>Eric looked at Bubbles..then, frowned, feeling guilt nagging at him.<p>

"yeah..sorry, about that."

Blossom scowled, eying Eric.

"Where the hell have you BEEN, Eric!?  
>no, scratch that: Why haven't you CALLED us from wherever the hell you've been!?"<p>

Eric's guilt went away..replaced with his previous dark expression.

"i've been out-of-town, on account that i didn't exactly feel.."welcome", here."

Eric eyed Buttercup as he said "Welcome" rather darkly.  
>Buttercup frowned and hid her face, feeling shame overtake her.<p>

"Okay, FINE..i guess that's okay." said Blossom

"but, would you mind explaining HOW you have superpowers, now!?"

Eric showed Blossom his flat hand..which had a ring on it.  
>a GREEN metallic right with a symbol on it's face (resembling a Lantern.)<p>

"from THIS." said Eric

"That?" questioned Blossom

"yes, THAT."

Blossom looked baffled.

"but..but, it's just a ring."

"a ring that generates energy than can be maniplated into ANYTHING depending on the user's imagination."

"COOL!, can i try it!?" asked Bubbles

Eric shook his head "no".

"sorry, Bubs: it ONLY works for me."

Blossom touched her chin, pondering this.

"Oh!, i get it now: it's advanced technology.  
>it's programed to only respond to your DNA signature."<p>

Eric made an expression at Blossom.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

Blossom smiled.

"oh, well..what does it matter: you're HOME, now."

Bubbles then got excited.

"Yeah!, and now that you're BACK everything can FINALLY get back to the way it was..only BETTER!"

Eric scowled, narrowing his eyes.  
>he then exhaled sharply, rubbing his temples.<p>

"i'm..i'm sorry, bubbles: but, no."

the room fell Dead Silent.

"n-no?..." said Bubbles, her voice weak

"No, i didn't come back to resume my old life here.  
>i came back..so i could take what's mine from my room, and MOVE OUT."<p>

Shocked and Stunned looks appeared on all the girls faces.

"Ye-you're MOVING?!" said Blossom

Bubbles faced Eric.

"but, WHHHHHY!?" exclaimed Bubbles, tears in her eyes

Eric had a dark look in his face (one that actually scared the girls)  
>after being silent for awhile..he finally spoke.<p>

"because of HER."

Eric pointed at Buttercup..who looked nervous

"after what she did to me..i can NEVER call this place "Home."

Buttercup looked away, feeling more shame overtake her.  
>Blossom and Bubbles frown, knowing full well that Eric was now Angry, rather than Sad.<p>

Bunny, however..was confused.

"What did she do?" asked Bunny, innocently

Eric looked at Bunny.

"You mean they never told you?"

Buttercup looked scared, now.

"They told me that You and Buttercup had a Misunderstanding."

a smiled cracked on Eric's face.  
>he lightly slapped his face and laughed out loud.<p>

"Misunderstanding?!"..is that what it was?" began Eric, his tone getting "disturbing"

"I had a crush on Buttercup..and, did everything to impress her.  
>and, when i finally mustered the courage to just tell her how i feel..she hit me."<p>

Bunny widened her eyes, shocked.  
>Buttercup lowered head and gripped her hair, groaning.<p>

"she what?"

Eric faced Bunny, his expression Stern.

"she HIT me..right in the jaw." said Eric, tapping a place on his jaw

"it's still feels sore from where she hit it.  
>But, that isn't even the WORST of it all."<p>

"W-Why?, what else happened?"

Blossom walked over to Eric.

"eric, PLEASE."

"quiet." said Eric

"i know Buttercup's hurt you but, Bunny doesn't need to-"

"(shouting) I Said: **QUIET!**"

Blossom froze, stunned at Eric's anger.

he had NEVER been this angry, before (heck, the girls had NEVER seen Eric angry, PERIOD.)

Eric turned back to Bunny.

"Let's just say.."Words sting far more than Knives, Bullets and Punches."

Bunny narrowed her eyes.

"what did Buttercup say to you?"

Eric grinned darkly.

"She said, and i quote: _"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND._  
><em>I don't like you that way, Eric..I am NOT into Romance like my idiot sisters are.<em>

_and, even if I was..what makes you think I'd fall for a guy like you?_  
><em>Your a Stupid, Worthless, Ugly, Weak Little Freak..who CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT."<em>

Buttercup choked, feeling that awlful memory flashing back to her.

Eric's memory was like a Textbook..unfortunently.

Bunny covered her mouth, stunned.

"my..GOD." gasped Bunny

"But, Wait: there's MORE."

"MORE!?"

"Yes, she also said: _"why don't you do me a favor..and, GO AWAY"_

i tried to appeal to her "humanity"  
>but, she continued by saying: <em>"GET OUT OF HERE I don't care if never see you face again, JUST GO."<em>

Eric then crossed his arms, GLARING at Buttercup.

"and, that's just what i did: I left.  
>i did exactly what Buttercup said, and ran for the Townsville City Limits." began Eric<p>

"of course, BEFORE i could actually get there..my ring found me.  
>before i knew what happened, i was taken into space and, brought to an alien planet in another universe.<p>

even I can hardly believe all that has happened since then."

"so..you're a Superhero, now?" said Blossom, desperately trying to change the subject

Eric looked at her.

"CLOSE: I'm what you call a "Space Cop"  
>there are thousands of others out there, each with a Ring like this one.<p>

and, our jobs are all the same: Enforce the Law, and Maintain Peace and Order."

Eric took a moment to look at his ring.

"i tried to be a good soldier.  
>follow my orders, be a hero, keep everyone SAFE.<p>

but, Buttercup was ALWAYS on my mind..no matter how much i buried myself in my work.

my broken jaw may have healed, but my heart certainly didn't.  
>the night she broke me kept replaying in my mind, her words forever burnt into my brain.<p>

my dreams were haunted by Buttercup..but, as an inhuman demon.  
>mocking me, tormenting me, telling me that i'm WEAK and USELESS."<p>

the girls all stared at Eric neither one DARED say a word, nor move one inch.

Eric glared at Buttercup..then, looked at them all.

"when i finally stopped crying (which took me MONTHS)  
>i found a new emotion to help me cope: Rage.<p>

but, even THAT began to take it's toll on my heart and soul.  
>not to mention get in the way of my work, and endanger those who were still my friends."<p>

Eric then made a very blank (if somewhat disturbing) expression.

"so..for the good of myself and everyone else.  
>i decided to lock my heart away, ignore all feelings of Love and Anger.<p>

which is why i am moving out of this house, out of this D*MNED CITY!  
>because i need to get as FAR AWAY from the source of my pain as i possably can!"<p>

"Eric, PLEASE.." began Blossom, approaching Eric

"d-don't do this."

Eric pulled away from Blossom.

"Sorry, Blos: but, i've made my decision."

Eric glared at Buttercup again (who stared back at him with wide eyes.)

"I gave Buttercup my heart..and, she crushed it in her hand.  
>just looking at her fills me with Misery and Anguish."<p>

Eric then turned his back on the girls.

"so..i'm LEAVING: just like Buttercup ALWAYS wanted."

With that, Eric marched out of the living room.

the girls heard harsh footsteps go of the stairs.  
>and, soon heard a door opened and slam shut.<p>

Bunny finally looked at Buttercup, a dark look on her face.  
>Buttercup looked down, shame evident.<p>

"bunny, i-"

**SLAP!**

Bunny suddenly slapped Buttercup across the face.  
>Buttercup, held her reddened cheek (which STUNG like heck.)<p>

"how dare you.." said Bunny, her tone as dark as Eric's

Blossom approached Bunny.

"Bunny, liste-"

"_**DON'T TRY AND JUSTIFY HER!**_" shouted Bunny, angrily

"Buttercup is a MONSTER!  
>a-hundred times worst than the things we fight in the city."<p>

"I know, Bunny.  
>what Buttercup did to Eric was HORRIBLE.<p>

but, it's been so long ago.  
>and, she feels guilt and remorse for what she did."<p>

"tell that to ERIC." growled Bunny

Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"i will."

Butercup then walked off and left the room.  
>she soon flew upstairs and approached 'Eric's Room'.<p>

Buttercup paused, gulping hard: she knew that this wouldn't be easy to do.

Finally, Buttercup opened the door..  
>where she saw Eric packing various items into 'green suitcases'<p>

Buttercup didn't like this.  
>she hated that her actions had led to this.<p>

finally, she mustered enough courage to speak.

"eric-"

"go away." said Eric, coldly

Buttercup looked away, frowning.  
>she then looked at him again.<p>

"Eric, PLEASE..just listen!"

"i've already heard all i want from you."

Buttercup was near tears.

"Eric..I'm SOR-RY!, i am So..so sorry..  
>what i did to you..the things i said: i was wrong."<p>

"you meant what you said..Every Word.  
>and, you can't take back the truth, can you?"<p>

Buttercup's tears began to fall.  
>clearly, she wasn't getting through to Eric.<p>

she had to say it..she HAD to.

"eric..i love you."

Eric stopped packing, frozen still.

Buttercup assumed that she was reaching him.  
>so, she continued to "bear her soul".<p>

"what i did and said was wrong..and, i hate myself for it.  
>but, when you disappeared, when we all believed you were dead..i blamed myself.<p>

i..i thought i had KILLED you.  
>you're blood was on my hands, and i couldn't wash it off!"<p>

Buttercup looked down, sighing sadly.

"as..as time went by, i began to accept that you were gone.  
>and, i came to realise how much you mean to me..that i lo-"<p>

"SHUT UP!" snapped Eric, angrily

Buttercup froze, shocked and frightened at Eric's sudden anger.  
>Eric quickly turned and faced Buttercup, approaching her with tearful rage in his eyes.<p>

"Don't you DARE stand there and lie to me.." growled Eric

"you and i BOTH know that you don't love me, you NEVER did.  
>if anything, you were GLAD that i was gone!, you probably danced on my grave.."<p>

"NO!, No, that isn't true!" exclaimed Buttercup

"i MOURNED you!, i cried for you!  
>if you were dead, i would've GLADLY taken your place just to bring you back!"<p>

Eric wasn't moved at all by Buttercup's pleas.

"More likely you just wanted to get off the hook.  
>Not many people would "love" a superhero who commited murder."<p>

Buttercup's body was trembling..she was losing him.

desperate, she reache dout to touch his face.

"eric..p-please: i'm..i'm sorry."

Eric gripped Buttercup's wrist TIGHTLY.  
>despite her super strength, Eric's grip on Buttercup "hurt".<p>

"it's FAR too late for "sorry." began Eric, venom in his voice

"i gave you all my love..and, you destroyed it.  
>now, i have no more love in my heart, all you've left me..is HATE."<p>

Buttercup began to cry.

"No..no-"

Eric jerked her wrist, forcing Buttercup to look at his face.

"you may not have killed me physically, Buttercup..but, my blood is STILL on your hands." began Eric

"the "Eric" that you, Blossom and Bubbles knew IS dead.  
>you killed him when you ripped his heart out and tore it apart."<p>

"no..NO!"

Buttercup was in a state of terror.  
>one she had not felt since Him tried to destroy her in her nightmares.<p>

"i don't love you anymore.." said Eric

"i HATE you, Buttercup..I HATE YOU!  
>i never wanna See your face, i don't wanna hear your voice<p>

in fact, (shouting) I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN KNOWN YOU!"

Tears streamed down Buttercups eyes.

"no..no, please (choke, sob) d-don't say that!" sobbed Buttercup

Buttercup touched Eric's face with her free hand.

"you don't mean that..you love me, i KNOW you do."

Buttercup tried to lean over and kiss Eric.  
>and, for a moment..Eric seemed to allow it.<p>

but, the memory of what Buttercup did to him flashed in his mind.

the punch..the cruel words..the PAIN.  
>it hurt like a rusty broken blade sheaved into his flesh.<p>

in that moment, Eric saw RED.  
>and, he reacted quite negativly to Buttercup's affection.<p>

**POW!**

with an energized fist, Eric suddenly punched Buttercup HARD into the jaw.

Buttercup was knocked back on the ground.  
>she held her jaw (which ironicly, was the same place where SHE had hit Eric.)<p>

Buttercup looked up at Eric, tears in her eyes.  
>Eric's expression was Dark, Emotionless, Unreadable.<p>

"tell me..how does THAT feel?" said Eric, his voice nearly breaking

Buttercup was speechless.  
>stunned and shocked at what just happened.<p>

"get out, buttercup.  
>i don't ever want to see you again."<p>

"b-but-"

"(Shouting) _**GET OOOOOOOOOOUT!**_"

Buttercup quickly got up and ran out the door.

Eric felt painful tears and violent rage threatening to break free.  
>but, he fought the urge and held it all in.<p>

Buttercup lay her back against a wall.  
>she held her jaw, which was Throbbing with pain.<p>

but, her physical pain seemed meaningless when compared to the pain she felt in her now broken heart.

it hurt so much.  
>then, a horrible realisation came to her: Was THIS how Eric felt when she rejected his love?<p>

Buttercup couldn't hold it in anymore..she cried.

she cried over her broken heart.  
>and, she cried over how her actions had turned Eric into a Hatful, Loveless person.<p>

Eric was right: she DID kill him.

_I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do._

_And, I've hurt myself..by hurting you._

"oh, god..what have i done?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**This chapter is pretty much the highlight of the whole story. (but, i was VERY careful when writing it.)**

**anyway, this chapter details Eric's return to Townsville. and, his reunion with the Powerpuff Girls.**

**as well as his "confrontation" with Buttercup.**

**for this chapter, i knew that Eric would server all ties with Buttercup quite seriously. by throwing what she did to him in her face, and (more-or-less) make her feel his pain.**

**i hoped that Eric quoting Buttercup's hurtful words (to the letter) would justify his anger towards her (and, not make him seem like a "jerk" himself.)**

**I also felt that Eric's own words to Buttercup (combined with his "power punch") would serve as Buttercup's comeuppance, and force her to experience what Eric had to go through.**

**I don't hate Buttercup. but, seriously: Eric was a nice guy, and Buttercup hurt him for No Reason at all.**

**i don't want to sound Mean, but: she had this coming.**

**plus, i wanted to show Eric as a man in pain. he had love in his heart, but rejection has made him bitter.**

**sometimes, in couple break-ups: it's the GIRL who burns the GUY**

**not the other way around.**

**I also introduce a couple of Side Stories.**

**such as Bunny's revival and restoration AND the DexterxBlossom story arc (including the "Dee Dee's Death" drama made popular by Snafu Comics "PPGD" webcomic.)**


	9. The Story Begins

**The Poweruff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Dexter's Laboratory copyright Genndy Tartakovsky**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern's Light<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 09: The Story Begins...<strong>

* * *

><p>Professor Utonium drove his white care down the street as Ms. Keane undid her earrings and wiped off her rose red lipstick.<p>

the two adults had just gotten done with their dinner date.  
>and, they were headed back to Utonium's House (where Keane would help out around the house before finally going home, herself)<p>

the two acted like they were already married.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner, Tony.." said Keane

Utonium blushed bright red, and sweated a little..

while a genius at most advanced sciences.  
>the man was virtually clueless when it came to women and relationships (partly why he "created" his daughters in a laboratory in the first place.)<p>

"th-thank you, sandra.  
>b-but, you really don't need to come home with me-"<p>

"Nonesense." said Keane, cutting him off

"I just LOVE to help you around the house and, spend time with your wonderful, darling daughters."

Keane then smiled a warm "angelic" smile at Utomium.

"Besides..i'm just aching to meet Bunny.  
>she certainly seems like a nice girl."<p>

Utonium smiled weakly.

they soon neared Utoniums neiborhood..when they stopped dead in their tracks.

"what in the world?!" said Keane, confused

the two adults saw a taxicab parked at the curb of Utonium's house.

"what on earth is a taxicab doing he-"

Utonium soon got his answer..when somebody burst out of his house.

somebody that he, nor Keane had EVER expected to see again..

"ERIC?!" exclaimed Keane, stunned as shocked

Eric marched out of the house, two suitcases in his hand.  
>immediatly afterwards, Buttercup rushed out the door as well.<p>

"ERIC!, ERIC PLEASE!" cried Buttercup, already in tears

Eric ignored her.

"It's TOO LATE, BUTTERCUP!" snapped Eric, angrily

Buttercup grabbed Eric's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"Please..don't LEAVE.  
>Gimme another chance, i PROMISE things will be different!"<p>

Eric coldly jerked his should from Buttercup's grasp.

"i'm not giving you another chance to hurt me again."

"I WON'T!, i SWEAR i won't!  
>jus..just PLEASE, don't leave me, again."<p>

Eric turned and glared at Buttercup, coldly.  
>Buttercup's tears did little to calm his rage.<p>

"i didn't leave..you THREW me out."

Buttercup choked out a sob.

"i..i know.  
>and, i'm sor-"<p>

"ENOUGH..with the LIES!" shouted Eric

"I'm TIRED of being Hurt, I'm tired of hanging on to FALSE HOPE.  
>so, i'm going to the one place where you will NEVER hurt me again."<p>

"ERIC!"

Eric ignored Buttercup and turned away.  
>he packed his suitcases in the trunk of the Taxicab.<p>

Buttercup cried as he did.

Eric finally got into the back seat of the Taxi.  
>Buttercup stared with moist eyes, while Eric made No Eye contact with her.<p>

"Where to, mac?" asked the driver

"the bus station, i need to get to Citysville."

Buttercup gasped at this.

"you got it, bub."

"eric.."

Eric pressed a button on the door, rolling the window up.  
>making himself "disappear", and forcing Buttercup to look at her own reflection.<p>

the taxi soon drove off.  
>Buttercup ran up onto the road and watched at it left.<p>

a blank stare was frozen on her face.

inside the cab, the driver spoke.

"hey, pal..you know that girl back there?  
>was she your Girlfriend or something?"<p>

Eric was silent as he stared out the window, his arms crossed.

"no..she wasn't."

"then, who was she?"

Eric closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

"nobody.." said Eric, emotionlessly

"she's nobody at all."

Thanks to Buttercup's super hearing.  
>she heard ever word of what Eric said just said.<p>

tears streaming down her face the "toughest fighter" finally fell to her knees and cried.

she was broken, now.

Utonium parked at the curb quickly got out and ran to his daughter.

Keane soon followed him.

"BUTERCUP!  
>B-Buttercup!"<p>

Utonuim knelt down to Buttercup.  
>Buttercup, however..was disturbing distant.<p>

like she didn't even acknowledge Utonium was even there.

"come back, eric..come back." said Buttercup, monotoned

Keane looked at Buttercup..then, at the departing taxi.  
>she then looked at the Utonium House's windows..where Blossom and Bubbles stared out.<p>

Bubbles had tears in her eyes.  
>while Blossom just had a blank, yet sad, expression.<p>

Keane finally looked back down at her boyfriend and his broken daughter.

"come..let's discuss this inside."

**[Meanwhile, In Dexter's Laboratory]**

Deep within the cavern-like underground laboratory..  
>Dexter was at one of his workshops, hard at work at "something".<p>

everyone once in awhile..the boy had to stop.  
>almost as if he was waiting, Expecting, a cetain blonde girl in a pink tutu to barge in.<p>

but, alas..he knew this would never come.

funny..there was a time in the young genius's life when he believed that his "idiot sister" Dee Dee was nothing but a nuisance.

back then, he'd give ANYTHING for her to leave him alone.  
>stop destroying his technology (even if it was just an accident)<br>and, quit bugging him with simple questions, and trying to "help" him.

But, now..after a full year since her death: nothing is louder than the silence.

Dexter finally stopped what he was doing.  
>he placed a gloved hand on his face, sighing sharply.<p>

"dee dee..why did you do it?  
>why did you have to be so stupid."<p>

**-[Flashback]-**

**[Dexter's Laboratory, One Year Ago..]**

"MANDARK!?"

a dark red platform hover before Dexter.

standing atop the platform, was a tall male with black bowl-like hair glasses not unlike Dexter's, and wearing what looked like a 'school uniform'

"HA-HA-HA!, HA-HA-HA, HA-HA!" laughed Mandark

"COWER, you fool.  
>before the supreme might of (dramaticly) <em><strong>THE MONARCH OF DARKNESS<strong>_!"

Dexter gritted his teeth as his scientific rival ranted at him.

"TODAY..i will destroy you're lab.  
>and, 'I' shall be the only scientist in town!"<p>

Dexter drew out a laser gun.

"FAT CHANCE, MAN-DARK!"

Mandark grinned evily.

"then, by all means: Let's PLAY."

Mandark snapped his fingers.  
>within moments, a horde of black-and-red robots appeared.<p>

"Mandark-Bots..ATTACK!"

Mandark's robots charged at Dexter.

Mandark expected Dexter to call his own robots.  
>which only surprised him when Dexter began fighting them off on his own.<p>

that surprise soon became Rage, when Dexter began winning.  
>picking off his "War Machines of Death" like flies with just a simple laser gun.<p>

After Dexter shot down the final robot.  
>he twirled his gun dramaticly, then blew it's barrel..like a cowboy.<p>

Dexter then gave Mandark a smug look.

"HA!, that all you got "SUUUUSAN?!"

Mandark clenched his fist and grinded his teeth: he HATED to be called by that name.

"surprisingly..no."

Mandark pressed a button on his "Watch"  
>which mechshifted black-and-red exo-armor onto his body.<p>

Mandark placed his fists on his hips, grinning proudly.

"HA!, but you weren't expecting THIS!"

Dexter made an unamused expression.

he then pressed a button on his "belt"  
>which mechshifted white-and-blue armor onto his body.<p>

"no..not really." said Dexter, with wit/mock

Mandark growled at Dexter.  
>he then reeled his fist, and attacked with a yell.<p>

the scientists began to battle.  
>sparks flying from their exo-suit blows.<p>

as the two fought..someone walked in on the battle.

a tall girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails bright blue eyes and wearing a ballerina outfit.

"D-Dexter?"

Dee Dee carefully treaded over the destroyed robots.  
>she knew by their scary design and dark colors..that they were Mandark's.<p>

"Dex-(Loud Gasp)"

Dee Dee finally saw Dexter and Mandark going at it in armored suits.  
>hiding behind a structure, she watched fearfull as the battle unfolded before her eyes.<p>

Dee Dee cringed as Mandark and Dexter traded blows.

she hated violence and fighting..always have.

she always tried to support her scientific brother.  
>but, whenever he began becoming more violent and brutal with his experiments<br>she did her best to persuade him away from that mindset, lest he become a warmonger..like MANDARK.

Dee Dee was shaken from her thoughts by Mandark suddenly grabbing Dexter.

he held the short kid up to his face, glaring at him Dexter tried to get free from his grasp..but, to no avail.

Mandark finally punched Dexter HARD while still holding into him.  
>this tore off a large chunk of his armor, leaving his chest exposed.<p>

Dee Dee gasped, covering her mouth as Dexter hit a wall, denting it.  
>Mandark then dropped the torn piece of Dexter's armor and approached him.<p>

a laser gun then shifted onto Mandark's wrist.  
>he charged and aimed it right at Dexter..who glared at he looked at him.<p>

"sorry about this, dexter.." began Mandark with a smirk

"but, our little war has gone on for too long.  
>and, since it is CLEAR that you won't surrender..you leave me no alternative."<p>

Dexter glared up at Mandark.

"you wouldn't.." growled Dexter, sternly

Mandark just laughed.

"news flash, DORKster: "I'm the flipping Monarch of Darkness."

Dexter gritted his teeth as Mandark's gun glowed brighter.

"don't worry.." began Mandark

"i'll take gooood care of Dee Dee.

afterall, she'll need me after losing her dear, dear brother when one of his crazy science experiments went "horribly wrong."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Dexter and Mandark saw Dee Dee running towards them with tears in her eyes.

Mandark's exo-suit already responded to his mental commands and fired.  
>but, the high powered laser beam..hit Dee Dee (who had leapt between them) point blank in the chest.<p>

both Mandark and Dexter froze in shock and horror as Dee Dee collapsed.  
>the girl clutched her bleeding chest, a crimsom red puddle forming rapidly.<p>

finally, Dexter screamed.

"_**DEE DEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"

Mandark stepped back, shellshocked.  
>as Dexter ran to his dying sister..he looked at his wrist mounted gun.<p>

"no..what have i-"

Mandark finally turned and ran off.

Dexter propped Dee Dee's body up, looking at her face.

"Dee Dee..DEE DEE, WAKE UP!"

Dee Dee fluttered her eyes open..and looked at her brother.

"d-dex..ter?"

Dexter began to panic.

"COMPUTER!, Ready the Medi-Vac for Emergency Patient!"

the response Dexter got was fizzling static.

"Computer!?"

Dexter looked and saw that his super-computer was damaged (possably during the robot attack.)

"COMPUTEEEEEEEER!"

"d-d..dexter." groaned Dee Dee, her voice weak

"NO, don't speak!  
>you must save you're strength fo-"<p>

"((COUGH-COUGH!))"

Dee Dee coughed up blood, which splattered on Dexter's white labcoat.

Dexter looked down at his sister's face.  
>her eyes her dim, her face pale and blood trickled down the edge of her mouth.<p>

"de-dexter.."

Dexter held Dee Dee's hand tightly.

"yes, dee dee?"

Dee Dee smiled weakly.

"i love you, baby brother..love..you...so..mu-"

at that moment..Dee Dee's hand became limp.  
>Dexter stared in horror as Dee Dee's eyes stared blankly into space.<p>

"dee dee?, DEE DEE!?"

Dexter shook her, but got no response.

"no.."

ignoring all reason, Dexter gripped Dee Dee's wrist: he felt no pulse.  
>panicking, he pressed his ear against her bloody chest: he heard NO HEARTBEAT.<p>

Dexter's own heart skipped several beats.  
>he stared blankly, feeling dread and despare overtake him.<p>

he didn't want to believe it..but, it was true.

Dee Dee, his sister..was DEAD.

"no..No..(shouting) DEEEEEE DEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-[End of Flashback]-

**[Dexter's Lab, Present Day]**

Dexter exhaled sharply, tears escaping his eyes.  
>he moved his glasses and wuickly wiped them away.<p>

"d*mmit, dee dee.  
>why did you have to be so stupid!"<p>

Dexter mentally cursed himself for insulting his deceased sister.

no, the REAL person who had earned his wrath was MANDARK.  
>it was HIS gun that killed Dee Dee, HE was the murderer.<p>

unfortunetly, Mandark disappeared shortly after Dee Dee's death.  
>so, even if Dexter WAS the vengful type..there was nothing he could do.<p>

but, he wanted to do..SOMETHING!

he thought staying in his lab and keeping to himself would help.  
>but, even HE had to admit that he wasn't getting ANYTHING accomplished doing this.<p>

Dexter groaned as he planted his hands on a table.  
>he hung his head and exhaled sharply.<p>

"dee dee..help me." began Dexter

"i'm not sure what i'm suppose to do, anymore."

Dexter looked up at nothing at all.

"if..if you are out there.  
>then, PLEASE..give me a sign."<p>

almost as if Dee Dee's spirit WAS listening.  
>the giant monitor of Dexter's supercomputer played something.<p>

Dexter looked and saw a news report.

(("Two children were adducted last week by the alledged "Mutant Gang".  
>however, the children were found safe by the police, their kidnappers found in a critical condition.<p>

when questioned on what happened.  
>the children said they were saved by a superhero dressed in GREEN."))<p>

Dexter changed the channel with a remote.

(("A monster attacked the city, and WHERE were the Powerpuff Girls?!  
>WHO KNOWS!, but thank the lord that we were saved by that 'Green Lantern' guy.))<p>

Dexter changes the channel again.

(("And, now we present: Batman Begins, featuring Christian Bale-"))

Dexter changes the channel again.

(("a grand total of twenty men were found beaten by police today.  
>all of them are suspected to be working for local mob boss: Boris "The Animal" Romanov.<p>

the only clue authorities have to WHO attacked them.  
>is a image of a "Green Lantern" spray painted on a wall in the room they were in-"))<p>

Dexter changes the channel yet again.

(("Today on "Where Are They Now?!"  
>we discuss the Justice Friends junior member: Dexstar, and sideckick Diva Dynami-"))<p>

Dexter continued to change channels.  
>but, EVERY station nagged away at him in a way that he didn't fully understand.<p>

(("a young girl was found murdered in her room las-"))

(("Thirty People left DEAD in the aftermath of a gang war shootin-))

(("The city's gone to 'hell in a handbasket', AND NO ONE SEEMS TO BE DOING ANYTHING ABOU-"))

(("Green Lantern sighted as terrorists are carted away by National Guar-"))

(("a Storm Front is approaching, like the "Wrath of God" about to hit Townsvill-"))

(("a Sheer terror the boy must've felt-"))

(("thosands left Dead, hundreds injured-"))

(("Will No One Help?"))

Dexter dropped the remote..which fell apart upon impact.  
>the lights then dimmed, indicating some kind of power failure.<p>

as the lights flickered..Dexter heard a voice in his head.

it sounded EXACTLY like his voice.

(("you try to hold me back, but you're WEAK.."))

Dexter gripped his head.  
>he then ran off into his dark lab, knocking over something as he did.<p>

(("you're nothing but a hollow, empty shell.")) continued "his" voice, mocking him

Dexter ran as far and fast as he could.

he finally stumbled and fell to his knees.  
>the teen boy genius then broke down, crying.<p>

(("a raw nerve...a rusty trap."))

Dexter panted, shutting his eyes tightly.

(("you know it in you're SOUL."))

Dexter gasped, holding his head: was he losing his mind?!

no..he had already been through that.  
>when Dee Dee died, he nearly went insane.<p>

luckily, he met Blossom soon after.  
>eliminating any chance he had of ending up in a padded cell.<p>

Dexter finally stood up..and, came face-to-face with his old Dexstar costume  
>perfectly preserved in a costume case..right next to Dee Dee's "Diva Dynamite" costume.<p>

Dexter stared at it with wide eyes.  
>then, images of Green Lantern from the TV flashed in his mind.<p>

Dexter then narrowed his eyes, scowling.

(("The time has come..")) said the voice

"yes..it certainly has."

With that, Dexter pressed a button..opening the case.

**[Meanwhile, Back at the Utonium House]**

"..and, that's the whole story..all of it." said Blossom, a sad look on her face

Professor Utonium and Miss Keane stared blankly at Blossom, amazed and shocked at what they heard.

"oh, dear..how terrible." said Keane, finally

the room fell dead silent.

only Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny remained in the living room with the adults.  
>Buttercup had retreated to the PPG's Room, and hadn't come since Eric's departure.<p>

Blossom exhaled sharply.

"i don't know what to think, anymore.." said Blossom

"i'm HAPPY Eric is alive..but, i can't believe the person he's become.  
>so angry..so full of hate and anger, it's like he never came back at all."<p>

Bunny made a harsh "hmph" sound.

"Can you blame him?" said Bunny, her arms crossed

"Buttercup treated him like crap.  
>if you ask me, I don't blame him one bit for feeling the way he does."<p>

Utonium eyed Bunny.

"young lady, we DO NOT use words like that in this hous-"

"B-But, Buttercup said she was SORRY!..isn't that enough?!" exclaimed Bubbles

Keane looked at the blonde powerpuff.

"Bubbles..sweetie.  
>sometimes, it's HARD to forgive: especially when one's rage is justified."<p>

Bubbles frowned sadly.  
>Blossom then looked at Keane.<p>

"Ms. Keane..do you think Eric will EVER come back to us?"

Keane frowned.  
>then, looked Blossom right in the eyes.<p>

"Blossom..honey.  
>I don't think things will EVER be the way they used to be.<p>

but..the one thing i DO believe in..is True Love."

as Keane said this, she placed her hand on Prof. Utonium's hand.

"Eric's heart is at war with itself..a war between Love and Hate.  
>one part of him still loves Buttercup, another wants only to hate her for what she did.<p>

I think the REAL reason Eric is leaving, is to settle the conflict within him.  
>once he has done that..once he has allowed Love to conquer his Hatred..THEN, he will come back to us."<p>

"but, what if his hate wins." asked Blossom

Keane eyed Blossom sternly.

"Hate..can NEVER win, Blossom.  
>no matter what anyone tell you: Love..is the strongest power of all."<p>

Blossom sighed, looking down.

"i hope your right."

"i KNOW i am."

Utonium exhaled.  
>then, he began to get up.<p>

"i'd..better go talk to Buttercup."

"No, Tony..i will." said Keane, stopping Utonium

Utonium looked at her.

"YOU?!"

Keane nodded.

"Tony, you are a Good Father.  
>you've the girls right, and i'm proud of you for that.<p>

but, they're are some things that fathers CAN'T do.  
>and, those things are better reserved..for MOTHERS."<p>

Keane stood up.

"I'll talk to Buttercup."

Keane then walked off, leaving the room.

once she was gone, Bubbles stared off..and, smiled.

"she makes a "good mommy." said Bubbles

**[PPG's Room]**

Buttercup sat alon on the multi-colored bed crying hot tears as she hugged a green pillow.

"(sob, choke) oh, eric...i'm (gasp, sob) so (sob) SORRY!"

Buttercup continued to cry loudly.  
>her eyes now red and stinging.<p>

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

Buttercup looked at teh door..and, scowled.

"GO AWAAAAAAAAY!, LEAVE ME ALO-!"

the door opened..and, Miss Keane walked in.

"buttercup.."

Buttercup stared at her school teacher.  
>she then turned around, avoiding eye contact.<p>

Keane frowned at this.  
>she then walked over to the bed and sat down beside Buttercup.<p>

"b-blossom told me what happened..between you and Eric."

Buttercup let out another sob.

"it's my fault..it's all my fault." said Buttercup, her voice shakey

"all he did was love me.  
>but, i turned him away..broke him."<p>

"buttercup-"

"I KILLED HIM!  
>i destroyed a Good Man!"<p>

"no-no, buttercup.."

"i'm a murderer."

"NO."

Keane pulled Buttercup into a comforting embrace.  
>oddly, Buttercup accepted this and cried in the adult woman's chest.<p>

"he..he hates me."

"no, buttercup..he doesn't."

"HE DOES!" exclaimed Buttercup

"He said so Himself!"

Keane pulled away and looked right at the raven haired girl.

"no, Buttercup..listen to me: Eric STILL loves you.  
>but, he's so full of sadness and anger, that's he's forgotten that."<p>

Buttercup stared at Keane with wide eyes.

"f..f-forgotten!?"

Keane smiled weakly..then, spoke.

"Yes..he has.  
>look, what you did..it was horrible.<p>

and, the pain it caused Eric is so great that his mind is focusing just on THAT, and nothing else.

his heart is being twisted by the evils of Pain,Rage and Hate.  
>so much so..that he's forgotten how much he loves you, and WHY he fell in love with you in the first place."<p>

Keane touched Buttercup's chin.  
>making the powerpuff look right at her.<p>

"buttercup..sweetheart: do you still love him?"

Buttercup breathed heavily.

"o-of course i do!  
>i love him, i c-could NEVER stop loving him!"<p>

"then, DON'T..give up on him.

Eric..the REAL Eric, still loves you.  
>and, right now, he's depending on YOU to help break off his chains of hate and anger.<p>

he needs you to save him..much like you did when you two first met, remember?"

Buttercup DID remember..  
>she remembered that day, the day she saved Eric from Mojo Jojo.<p>

one of Mojo's weapons hit a stray building and, Eric would've been crushed to death by the debre..had she not saved him at the last second.

somehow, THIS "rescue" seemed alot harder than that.  
>but, what Keane said made alot of sense: Eric DID need her to save him..even if he didn't want her to.<p>

"th-thank you..m-miss keane, i w-w-will." stuttered Buttercup

Keane smiled warmly.  
>she then ruffled her hair a bit.<p>

"that's a good girl.." said Ms. Keane

"now, come along..i'll make you something to eat.  
>i have an old family recipe for cookies and cake that you HAVE to try."<p>

Buttercup smiled weakly, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"th-thank you, i'd love some."

Keane nodded.

"see you downstairs."

Keane got up and left the room.

Buttercup was once again left alone in the room.  
>only this time..she didn't feel that sad anymore.<p>

Now..her heart was filled with determination.

Buttercup looked out a window..and narrowed her eyes, though tears still stood in them.

"i promise you eric..i WILL make things right, again." began Buttercup to herself.

"i love you.  
>and, i'll NEVER give up on you..EVER."<p>

**[Later That Day, Somewhere in Citysville]**

Eric jiggled a rustly handle..until he finally forced a door open.  
>picking up his twin suitcases, he walked into his new apartment.<p>

the room was rather 'small', no bigger than someone's kitchen.  
>and, the only furniture in there was a lone bed and a small TV.<p>

Eric exhaled sharply as he walked inside.  
>shutting the door with his foot, he dropped his suitcases down.<p>

sighing a breath of relief, he sat down on the springing bed.  
>he rubbed his eyes with his hands, groaning.<p>

sure, the place wasn't much.  
>and, was in the absolute WORST part of town (in the WORST possible city)<p>

but, at least it wa splenty far away from..HER.

Eric growled in his throat trying to do his best to black Buttercup out of his mind.

Eric finally brought his green ring to himself.

"ring, activate communicator.  
>contact Green Lantern Arisia Rrab."<p>

(("Acknowledged."))

Eric waited for a few minutes.  
>finally, Eric's ring projected a green, full body holo-image of a female.<p>

(("Eric?!..is that you?"))

Eric grinned.

"hey, Arisia."

(("ERIC!, so good to hear from you.")) began Arisia, happily

(("D-Did you make it back to your home universe and home planet, safely?!"))

"yeah..i did.  
>i even managed to settle myself in.<p>

i'm living in an apartment in Citysville, i'm sending you coordnants now."

Arisa eyed Eric.

(("Citysville?..i thought you lived in TOWNSVILLE!"))

Eric darted his eyes..then, looked back at Arisia.

"ye-yeah, well..i recently "moved."

Arisia eyed Eric, suspiciously..which Eric noticed.

"What?"

(("n-nothing, just..worried about you is all.  
>after that whole Red RingViolet Ring fiasko, we're ALL pretty worried"))

Eric grumbled to himself as he recalled what Arisia was refering to..

not too long ago, a ring of both the Red Lantern Corp and Violet Lantern Corp actually tried to bind with him all at the same time.

the guardians were pretty shocked, stating that such an event shouldn't of been possible.  
>since red light of RAGE and the violet light of LOVE don't exactly "mix."<p>

Eric found this out the HARD WAY.  
>as the experience of having both Rage and Love nearly drove him insane.<p>

thankfully, his Willpower that fueled his Green Ring gave him the strength to force both rings off, and save him from a fate worse than death.

while most dismissed this event as a 'freak accident'..those CLOSE to Eric knew better.  
>they knew that the prime reason this happened..was due to Eric's conflicting feelings for Buttercup.<p>

heck, even Ganthet warned that the Red Ring/Violet Ring event was just a physical example of the inner conflict in Eric's heart.

and, that someday..Willpower would not be enough to spare him of it.

This was partly why Eric was allowed to return home after months away.  
>so he could come to terms with his personal problems, and "fix" his emotional termoil.<br>(though, the Main Reason he returned was to be the Green Lantern of his homeplanet/homeuniverse.)

"I'm FINE, Arisia..don't worry about me."

Arisia exhaled.

(("Okay..if you say so.  
>but, remember: if you need any help-"))<p>

"yeah-yeah, i know: just call YOU, or CH'P."

Arisia smiled.

(("catch you later, Eric."))

"yeah..laters."

with that, Eric cut the transmission.  
>he then exhaled sharply, then stood up.<p>

he walked over to a window grabbed a string and pulled up the aged blinds.

Eric looked at thed Citysville cityscape outside.

the city was dark and grimey looking.  
>it was aloud with sirens, and some gunfire.<p>

Eric had a feeling that he'd be Very, VERY busy, soon.

**[Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location]**

in a dark room, a shadowed figure gazed at multiple screens on a Big Screen TV.

the figure grinned wide as it watched video playback of Eric and Buttercup.

"MOOOOOOOOOW!"

the figure petted a cat in it's lap.

"yes, sapphire. i know." said a female voice

"Eric is indeed hurting, a broken man.  
>a broken man just BEGGING for some comfort and relief from his pain.<p>

the girl turned around her chair.  
>she snapped her fingers, summoning lights.<p>

"and, i'm just the girl to give him what he needs..  
>or, my name isn't: PRINCESS MORBUCKS!, HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!"<p>

as Princess laughed..a yellow metallic ring on her finger glowed brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This is a Follow-Up Chapter (meaning he followed the last one exactly.)<strong>

**Anyway, this chap is meant to set-up the status quoe for most of the story.**

**in which Eric is bitter and angery towards Buttercup.**  
><strong>Buttercup is brokenhearted, but wants to make things right.<strong>  
><strong>Dexter is trying to find an outlet to his grief from Dee Dee's death.<strong>  
><strong>and, Princess Morbucks is plotting on taking advantage of Eric and Buttercup's rift.<strong>

**as one can probably tell from the Dexter's Lab Flashback Sequence.**  
><strong>i based most of it off Bleedman's PPGD webcomic..but, made it original<strong>  
><strong>(in the comic, Dee Dee was shot by a Jackbot.<strong>  
><strong> hear, Dee Dee was accidently shot my Mandark, himself.)<strong>

**I also always viewed "Post-Dee Dee Dexter" as a teenage Bruce Wayne/Batman.**  
><strong>and, felt that in SOME universe, Dexter probably went the same path as him.<strong>

**for THAT reason, i decided to have Dexter be inspired by Green Lantern**  
><strong>to don his old Dexstar suit and start taking out his fustration of criminals and supervillains.<strong>

**wonder how Blossom will react to this?**

**and, yes: Princess DOES have a Yellow Power Ring.**

**no complaints, PLEASE.**  
><strong>i have my reasons for doing this.<strong>

**so, just sit back..and enjoy the show.**


	10. Fearful Night

** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Dexter's Laboratory copyright Genndy Tartakovsky**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern's Light<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 10: Fearful Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Buttercup sat alone in the living room, overlooking the stormy night sky out a window.<p>

it had gotten to the point where Buttercup HATED storms.  
>on account that they 'always' reminded her of her greatest mistake..and, what she had lost.<p>

Blossom soon walked into the room..and, saw Buttercup there.

frowning, she carefully approached her sister.  
>stopping just a few feet behind her.<p>

"you still awake, buttercup?" said Blossom, trying to start a conversation

Buttercup was silent..then, spoke softly.

"can't sleep."

Blossom frowned.

"still thinking about Eric?"

Buttercup paused..then, nodded slowly.

"he's always on my mind."

Blossom looked down..then, exhaled sharply.  
>she then walked over and sat beside Buttercup at the window.<p>

"i'm sorry.." began Blossom

"i honestly NEVER expected this to happen."

Buttercup was silent, her expression unreadable.  
>she then closed her eyes, inhaled deeply..then, exhaled.<p>

"it's my own fault." said Buttercup, finally

"eric was the sweetest..m-most kind person that we've ever known..  
>but, because of my Bad Attitude, i drove him away..and, turned him into this "monster".<p>

Buttercup exhaled again.

"but..i'm the REAL monster, aren't i?"

Blossom looked at her sister.

"buttercup, NO..you are not a monster.  
>you jus..you just made a Mistake, that's all."<p>

"yes.." said Buttercup

"the absolute Worst mistake of my entire life."

there was a deathening silence.  
>then, Blossom finally spoke again.<p>

"soooo..what now?"

Buttercup exhaled softly.

"now..i try and earn his trust back.  
>and, most of all: win back his heart.<p>

Eric means everything to me.  
>and, i'm NOT going to give up on him."<p>

Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"you have your work cut out for you, buttercup..  
>Eric seemed pretty 'serious' when he left."<p>

"he still loves me, Blossom..i know it.  
>and, i'll make him love me again..because he's worth it."<p>

Blossom paused at this.

for some odd reason (which the "pink puff" couldn't explain)  
>Buttercup's words tugged at Blossom's heart<p>

giving her new outlook on her own unsteady relationship with Dexter.

"yeah..he IS worth it, isn't he?" said Blossom, REALLY thinking of Dexter

"always." said Buttercup

Blossom exhaled.  
>she then got up and stood.<p>

"good luck, buttercup."

with that, Blossom left.  
>leaving Eric to continue staring out the window at the rain.<p>

in another room, Blossom grabbed a nearvy cordless phone  
>and, with super speed, quickly dialed a phone number she memorized.<p>

Blossom waited as she listened to the dial tone.

(("Helloooo?..")) said a woman's voice

Blossom recognized it as Dexter's mother.

"m-Mrs. Cavanaugh?  
>it's ME: Blossom, Blossom Utonium."<p>

Dexter's mother made a joyful squeal.

(("BLOSSOM!, so good to hear from you."))

Blossom exhaled, feeling nervous.

"c-can i..speak to dexter?"

(("oh, i would get him for you.  
>but, i'm afraid he's.."unreachable."))<p>

Blossom looked confused.

"Unreachable?!  
>wa-what do you mean?"<p>

(("Dexter is busy with some 'special project' in his lab.  
>he's been keeping inside for hours, and won't come out at all."))<p>

"why?"

Blossom heard Dexter's Mother sigh on the other line.

(("i don't know.")) began Dexter's Mother

(("i've tried giving him his space.  
>he..hasn't quite been the same since-"))<p>

Blossom could hear Dexter's Mother stifling a sob.

(("i'm so sorry.."))

"it's okay..i undersand." said Blossom, trying to be comforting

"i jus..i just want to help Dexter, that's all.  
>i don't want him to be sad anymore, i want to be-"<p>

(("his friend?"))

Blossom paused.

"yes." said Blossom, her voice meek

there was a pause.  
>then, Dexter's mother said something that stunned Blossom.<p>

(("you love him, don't you?"))

Blossom froze still.

"I-..i wha?!"

(("Blossom..do you love my son or not?"))

Blossom paused, thinking.  
>Romance wasn't something she liked to discuss openly.<p>

a majority of people liked to think she'd date Brick (which, Blossom found quite annoying..not that he wasn't bad looking.)

and, SOME even thought she and "Him" would be a cute couple (if Blossom knew who those people were, she'd smack 'em silly.)

but, no..Blossom had to face facts: she liked Dexter.  
>Dexter was an intelligent person, who valued knowledge about as much as herself.<p>

and, despite some moments of arrogance: Dexter had a noble and just heart.

Blossom couldn't lie..not about THIS.

"yes..yes, i do love him."

(("good..my darling dexter needs someone like you.  
>ever since dee dee was..'taken', there has been a terrible void in Dexter's heart.<p>

and, i have always hoped that YOU would be the one to heal him."))

Blossom frowned sadly.

"there is..n-nothing i want more..then to see him smile."

(("you have been very patient, Blossom."))

"i'll be patient for as long as it takes: He is worth it."

there was a pause..then, Dexter's Mother spoke again.

(("when Dexter starts coming out, i'll let you know.  
>but, i must warn you: Dexter doesn't make companionship easy."))<p>

"If i wanted an "easy" boyfriend, i'd settled with Brick.  
>but, i loved Dexter..despite his faults."<p>

(("then, good luck with that."))

"thank you."

with a CLICK, Blossom hung up the phone.  
>she exhaled sharply, placing her fingers on her chin.<p>

tears theatened to emerge, which Blossom fought back with all her will.

Blossom found herself remembering the day she and Dexter first met..

Dexter and his family had recently moved to Townsville from..wherever they used to live.

Dexter was new in school, and already establishing himself as the smartest kid in school (if not the most reclusive.)

Blossom couldn't help but feel "attracted" to him.

his unusually high intellect was the first thing she noticed (before, Blossom was the smartest student in school.  
>which she figured she owed to the Chemical X in her DNA<p>

but, Dexter was a normal ordanary human.  
>yet, his intelligence was so great..that it nearly rivaled Blossom's.)<p>

Another thing Blossom liked about him was how "cute" he was.

that curly ginger red hair.  
>those baby blue eyes (which he hid with equally blue tinted glasses)<br>his pearl white lab coat and purple latex gloves (which he wore in a way that made him resemble a teenage superhero of some sort.)

even his deeply accented voice sounded "adorable" to Blossom.

Of course, Blossom realised that in school's social circle: being "The Smartest", wasn't always a Good Thing.

having superpowers, and being well known for beating criminals senseless Blossom never had to worry about that kind of thing.

but, Dexter had no superpowers..so, he was Fair Game.  
>and, he was almost immediatly targeted by bullies like Mitch.<p>

of course, both Mitch AND Blossom soon learned that Dexter supplied his own "superpowered protection".

as one day during recess, when Mitch and his friends tried to harass Dexter.  
>Dexter surprised them all..when he whipped out a large Robo-Walker at them.<p>

Blossom remembered feeling..stunned.  
>she knew that Dexter was intelligent, but never THAT Intelligent!<p>

Dexter's Robo Walker almost reminded her and her sisters of Mojo Jojo giant Mojo Robo that he ALWAYS attacked Townsville with.

of course, it was clear that dexter was no Mojo..  
>the worst Dexter did was tear apart the "monkey bars" with the robotic hand<p>

obviously meant to scare Mitch off.

which pretty worked, Mitch NEVER bothered Dexter again after that.  
>and, most of the other "Nerds" and "Geeks" of the school looked up to Dexter like he was SUPERMAN.<p>

It wasn't long before the school board decided to "pair up" Blossom and Dexter  
>for this years anual School Science Fair (since both were the smartest students in school.)<p>

it gave Blossom an excuse to get closer to her "secret crush"  
>who before, never really paid her (or, anyone else for that matter) any mind.<p>

they spent the first half of the partnership together at the Utonium House.  
>where Blossom's sister teased her over her "date" with her "boyfriend"<p>

of course, Dexter mostly spend more time in Professor Utonium's personal laboratory.  
>studying his technology and experiments, and talking with the Professor like he were a famous celebrity.<p>

The second half of it was at Dexter's House..which was a real turning point in their "relationship".

Blossom got to meet Dexter's parents, who themselves behaved like TV Sitcom Stereotypes.  
>they too (unfortunently) joked about their son's "date" with his "girlfriend."<p>

at some point..Blossom couldn't fine Dexter, anywhere.  
>she looked all over his house, but found no sign of him (even WITH her X-Ray Vision.)<p>

when she at last looked in Dexter's Room..  
>she accidently found a trigger switch in the form of a fake book in his massive bookshelf.<p>

to Blossom's shock and amazment..it opened up, revealing several bulkhead doors.

on the other side..was a Massive, Cavern sized laboratory.  
>with enough technology to shame even NASA and the Pentagon, combined.<br>(Blossom had a feeling that if her Father was there, he'd be as happy as a kid in a toy store at christmas.)

upon further exploration..Blossom discovered something shocking.

a robot with partial organic parts (like a cyborg.)  
>though, what caught her off guard was that it resembled a girl in a balarina outfit.<p>

at first, Blossom mistakened the android as her sister, Bubbles.  
>since it was blonde with pigtails and had light blue eyes.<p>

but, further inspection confirmed tha it COULDN'T be an android replica of Bubbles.

it's facial features were off.  
>it was waaaaay too tall.<br>and, it looked as if Dexter was working on it for a long time.

Dexter soon found her.  
>and, quite calmly and politly "threw her out".<p>

Dexter then stayed within his lab (locking Blossom out)  
>and, refused to come out for ANYTHING.<p>

curiosity getting the best of her, Blossom went to Dexter's parents  
>who told her the long, sad story of Dexter's sister, Dee Dee..and, how she was "lost".<p>

when they showed Blossom their "family photos"..Blossom nearly cried.  
>she now knew why Dexter acted the way he did, why he was so reclusive.<p>

Dexter was now so much more than a 'cute smart kid' that she liked.  
>he was a good man..a man who lost someone he cared about, and was in PAIN.<p>

and, true to Blossom's compassionent and noble nature.  
>she wanted to help Dexter, she wanted to heal his heart..even if he made it difficult.<p>

Blossom finally exhaled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"oh, dexter.." began Blossom silently

"wherever you are, whatever you're doing..i hope that you are okay."

**[Meanwhile, Somewhere in Townsville]**

a young woman with flowing blonde hair ran fast through the dark city streets.

the woman couldn't believe that she was STILL out in the city.  
>especially with it being so dark out, and in the middle of a storm!<p>

the rain was so heavy, that she was soaked.  
>and, sadly..her thin shirt made her chest look rather "revealing".<p>

she just wanted to get home..but, "home" was MILES away.  
>she had a BAD FEELING that things wouldn't go her way, tonight.<p>

Finally, the woman decided to cut for a nearby alley.

she KNEW such a thing was "suicidal"  
>but, she was cold, wet and had little choice in the matter.<p>

besides..this was Townsville, not Citysville..right?

the Woman ran into the alley, where the rain was less constant.  
>she took a moment and exhaled, breathing sharply.<p>

"(sharp exhaled) okay, tammie..so far, so good.  
>NOW, you just need to wait it out an dcut for home befor-"<p>

suddenly, the silence was broken by sinister snickers.  
>the woman's (Tammy) blood ran cold as she heard approaching footsteps.<p>

she looked..and, saw a gang of green skinned males approached.

the GanGreen Gang, to be more precise.

the Leader, Ace, approached her.

"Well, Well, Well...lookie what we have 'ere, Boys." began Ace

"a Stoopid (and, Attractive) tresspasser."

the other members of Ace's gang chuckled and snickered.  
>as Ace approached her, the woman froze in absoluet fear.<p>

"Whats'da Matta' with you, Goil!?  
>don't you know dat DIS is GanGreen Gang terratory!?" exclaimed Ace<p>

"S-SORRY!, Sorry!  
>i'm j-j-just a l-little lost, that's all!"<p>

unknown to all..a dark, shadowed figured watched from atop one of the buildings.

"Well, if you wanna get thru 'ere, den you gotta pay da' toll." said Ace, snapping his fingers

"how much you got?!"

the woman quickly took out her wallet..which Ace promptly snatched.  
>as he dug through it's contents..who looked pretty p*ssed at what he found.<p>

"ten bucks?!, TEN MEASLEY BUCK!?"

"I-It's all i Go-!"

Ace suddenly drew out a switch blade and, drew it's razor edge to the woman's neck.

"not gooda' nuff, goily."

the woman was terrified.  
>from high above, the dark figure that was watching them all drew out it's own weapons.<p>

they were three metallic boomerangs..shaped like "D's"

"when you don't pay..you Pa-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ace cried out, dropping his knife in pain.  
>the woman was stunned, shocked and confused.<p>

"ACE!, Ace, Wa-What's going on?!" exclaimed Snake

"MY ARM!" shouted Ace, angrily

"Somethin's stuck in my Freaking Arm!"

at that moment, the sound of "gunfire" was heard.  
>Grubber was suddenly snatched by some kind of grapple.<p>

the deformed man screamed inhumanly as he was drug into the shadowed part of the alley.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-EEERK!"

the GanGreen Gang heard hard blows impacting what they assumed to be Grubber.

Big Billy (terrified) immediatly ran out the alley as fast as he could.  
>while Arturo leaped into a nearby trashcan, shaking like a leaf.<p>

Snake drew out a hand gun, aiming it at the darkness.

"Grubber?!..where'd ya' go!?"

as the blows continued, lightning then flashed.  
>it briefly illuminated the area: showing a costumed figure with red hair beating on Grubber.<p>

"SHOOT IT!" snapped Ace

Snake fired his gun, the flash of the shots briefly lighting up the darkness.  
>unfortunently, it was too dark (and, Snake was a TERRIBLE shot): he missed Every. Single. Time.<p>

with each flash, the gang saw their attacked look at them.  
>then, begin to move in a zig-zag formation towards them (making Snake freak out.)<p>

the uknown attacker pounced at Snake, pinning him down.  
>a loud CRACKING sound was heard, followed by Snake's cries of pain.<p>

Snake's Left Arm and Right Leg had been broken.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

the figure rose up and looked at Ace..who stared fearfully.

the figure was a male teenage (no "older" than the Powerpuff Girls.)

he wore a full body costume that was ink black with matching boots and a cowled cape that was purple on the inside.  
>his "mask" covered only his eyes and the sidesback of his head.  
>leaving his curly ginger red hair and his noselower jaw visible.

his eyes sported purple goggles which barely consealed his cold looking eyes.

he had on purple gloves and, a white utility belt which sported a "D" symbol with a golden star inside it.

the look that the "hero" gave him..was too scary for words.  
>Ace tried to attacked, but he was quickly taken down by a swift punch.<p>

he then grabbed Ace by his shirt, bringing his face to his.

"who..What ARE you!?"

the masked teen glared at him.

"i'm Dexstar..you're worst nightmare."

Dexstar glanced over at the woman..who was sitting down, terrified.

"run along home..i can handle this." said Dexstar, calmly

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir!"

the woman immediatly ran out of the alley.  
>Dexstar returned to attention to Ace..who looked nervous.<p>

Dexstar scowled at him then, reeled his fist and punched Ace HARD, shattering his sunglasses.

**[Citysville]**

a brown haired, blue eyes male teen gripped the collar of his jacket as he trekked through the dark rainy streets of the city.

Lately, Eric wasn't doing very well..

despite being a "Law Officer", people still looked at Green Lantern as just another Superhero.  
>and, despite Eric's best attempts, he recieved little to NO recognition for his efforts.<p>

not that it really mattered..  
>as Green Lantern, Eric found himself leaving for other corners of the globe and, BARELY even handle any disturbances in Citysville itself (and, when he DID, the crimes were pretty minor..nothing that the police couldn't handle.)<p>

but, recently, Eric recieved an annomynis "Text Message"

the messaged stated: **"HRD ABOUT YR PROBLEMS..I THNK I CN HLP.**

**MEET ME AT MAGGIE'S DINER AT EIGHT.**

**-A FRIEND."**

The whole thing sounded suspicious..

Eric didn't have that much friends on earth.  
>and, he wasn't exactly what you call "public" with his problems.<p>

Normally, Eric would've ignored this message dismissing it as just highly sophisticated "crank call".

but, he had to admit..he was feeling mighty hungry.  
>so, if anything, he could get something to eat.<p>

especially if this mystery person was hospitible enough to buy him lunch, as he was a little "short".

Eric at last found the Diner.

motivated by the loud sounds of his stomach he quickly ran for the establishment and rushed inside.

the teen took a moment to shake the water off his jacket (thankfully, it was water proof)  
>he then walked tirely past some people and found an empty seat near a window.<p>

sitting down (more like collapsing, actually)  
>he breathed a sighed of relief as he laid back against the seat.<p>

as soon as he did, a pretty waitress walked up.

"Welcome to Maggie's, can i get you anything, hon?"

Eric exhaled, then looked at the woman.

"no, not yet: i'm waiting on someone..i think."

the waitress smiled.

"Okay, then: order whenever you're ready."

the waitress left, leaving Eric to sit patiently.

at first, he placed his hands on the table gently tapping at it with his fingertips.

then, he finally began staring out the window.  
>watching Citysville through soaked glass.<p>

"ah..you made it." said a female voice

Eric looked..and, widened his eyes at what he saw.

it was a teenage girl in a yellow shirt and purple skirt.  
>she had forest green eyes and brownish-red hair tied in a pair of pom-poms.<p>

"Princess?, Princess Morbucks?!"

Princess grinned.

"you know any other "Morbucks?"

Eric scowled, already not liking this.  
>Princess ignored this and sat down, facing Eric.<p>

"so..how is Eric Smith, the oh-so special GREEN LANTERN."

Eric eyed Princess suspiciously, then crossed his arms.

"what the heck are you doing here, morbucks?!"

Princess laid her purse down on the seat beside her.

"why, whatever do you mean?"

"I may have never known you personally..but, i know OF you."

as Eric spoke, Princess brought out a make-up mirror.  
>she flipped it open, and began to apply powder to her face.<p>

"...You are a spoiled, selfish and greedy person.  
>who only takes an "interest" in people when they best suit your needs."<p>

Princess put on some lipstick.  
>she made a kissing sound, smiling vainly in her mirror.<p>

"got to talking to the Powerpuff Girls, have you?" said Princess, finally

"but, from what i here..we both share a distain for them and THEIR selfishness."

Princess closed her mirror, putting it away.

Eric just stared at Princess, emotionlessly.

"you heard wrong: i don't hate them."

Princess looked at Eric, smirking.

"no..just ONE of them: Buttercup."

Eric place his hands on the table, glaring at Princess.

"i DO NOT!"

"oh?..then why are you HERE?" said Princess, her tone firm

"Nobody LIKED Citysville.  
>people work here, but nobody actually LIVES here..'cept for the Criminals, that is."<p>

"all the more reason why 'I' should be here." said Eric

"as a Green Lantern, i am a Law Officer.  
>so, my JOB is to capture and contain criminals."<p>

Princess scoffed as she admired her nails.

"if you want to fight the bad guys, FINE.  
>but, that doesn't mean you have to live with them."<p>

Princess then smiled smugly at Eric.

"there IS a reason why Batman works in the Batcave, and NOT Arkham Asylum."

Eric crossed his arms, looking away.  
>Princess grinned, knowing full well that she had him hooked.<p>

"you looked famished..let's order us something."

Princess closed her eyes and, with a smile..snapped her fingers.

"WAITRESS!" called Princess

the same waitress who spoke to Eric before walked up.

"yes, miss?"

"We are ready to order now."

"SPLEDID!: what shall it be?"

"what do you have?"

the waitress picked up a menu and read it off.

"Well, we have a lovely Sasauge, Egg and Cheese sandwich for only "10.99"  
>some Grilled Cheese Sandwiches that are Five-a-Piece.<br>a Pizza Steak Burger with a side order if Fries for only "7.98"  
>and, lastly: corndogs, which are also Five-a-Piece."<p>

Eric looked like he was about to drool.  
>truely, this was a man who hadn't had a decent bite to eat in a good long while.<p>

"hmm..i suppose that is "adaquet." began Princess

"oh, very well..we shall take it."

the waitress looked confused.

"uhh..take what?"

"the menu items, of course."

"which ones?"

Princess eyed the woman sternly.

"ALL of them."

bother Eric and the Waitress looked shocked.

"uhhh..."

"We shall take Two orders of each."

"umm..Sure, um: h-how many Grilled Cheese and Corndogs?"

"you said "Five-a-Piece"  
>so..we'll take Five of EACH."<p>

the Waitress stared blankly.  
>then, began to write them all down in her notepad.<p>

"okay, then..two orders of each item (plus tax)  
>that all comes down about "$61."<p>

"do we get drinks, too?" asked Princess

"sure, we have most Pepsi products.  
>but, it'll be "$2" extra."<p>

"I'll have a Diet Sprite." said Princess

Princess then looked to Eric.

"and, what shall YOU be having, SWEETIE?"

Eric didn't like how Princess called him "Sweetie"  
>NOR did he like how Princess was batting her (presumably fake) eyelashes at him.<p>

"i'll have a Dr. Pepper." said Eric

the Waitress exhaled as she write down in her notepad.

"OKAY, that'll be $64.99"

Princess handed the waitress a "$100"

"make it Snappy..and, you can keep the change left over.

the Waitress happily zipped away to the kitchen.  
>Princess smirked, while Eric just rested his chin against his hand.<p>

"if you're trying to BUY my trust..it isn't working."

Princess said nothing.  
>she just reached back and removed her pigtail ties.<p>

Eric watched with wide eyes as Princess let her hair down.  
>which flowed beautifully down her shoulders.<p>

Princess shook her head and straightened up her hair.  
>casting a "seductive" look at Eric, and once again batting her eyelashes at him.<p>

Eric scowled.

"that..won't..work either."

Princess chuckled in her throat.

"the reddness of you're cheeks say otherwise."

Eric blushed bright red then, with a scowl, hid his face behind a menu.

**[Later]**

It had only been a few minutes since the food arrived and, Eric had already consumed nearly half of it in record time.

Princess just smiled, resting her head on her wrist as she watched him.

Finally, Eric stopped eating.  
>he took a sip of his drink..and, belched a little.<p>

Princess grinned.

"satisfyed?"

Eric looked at Princess..then, shrugged.

"you look like you haven't eaten in WEEKS."

"i haven't." said Eric

Princess smiled to herself.

"WELL, now that you've been properly fed.  
>allow us to continue discussing you're return to Townsville."<p>

Eric looked at Princess.

"R-Return!?"

Princess looked at him, smiling.

"Yes."

Eric scowled, narrowing his eyes.

"no." said Eric, bluntly

"No, i am NOT going back."

"Why not?  
>don't tell me it's because you "love it" here in Citysville."<p>

"not really, no..Bu-"

Princess continued speaking, interrupting Eric.

"Then, What IS the flipping problem?!  
>it's painfully clear that you are more needed in Townsville, than in Citysville."<p>

Eric eyed Princess, suspiciously.

"what do you mean by that?"

Princess grinned "sinisterly" as she leaned closer to Eric.

"let me paint you a picture, my DEAR Eric.."

"like myself, You were born, raised and grew up in Townsville.  
>but, while 'I' was born into wealth and privilage..YOU had to struggle to survive on the streets.<p>

despite you're hardships..you somehow endured.  
>but, the stupid people of the city..dismiss your achievments, simply because of you're "background."<p>

Eric looked away, obviously feeling pain.  
>of course, Princess KNEW this..and, was playing on his feelings.<p>

she continued to speak.

"when you.."died", hardly anyone paid any notice.

your tomestone might as well've been an unmarked grave.  
>for, to some people: you..were NEVER here, at all."<p>

Princess then smiled at Eric.

"but, now you're BACK.  
>but, since you moved away as soon as you returned..most people STILL think you are dead."<p>

Princess then grabbed Eric's hand, gripping it tightly.  
>the boy was now staring Princess right in the face..whose eyes had him in an almost "hypnotic" gaze.<p>

"Aren't you Sick and Tired of people thinking you are WEAK and POWERLESS?!" began Princess

"look at you..you don't even wear a mask when you fight as Green Lantern.  
>i think you WANT people to know who you are, know that invisble little Eric Smith..is a HERO.<p>

nice plan..but, you're doing it all wrong."

Eric eyed Princess.

"wouldn't it make more sense to be Green Lantern in Townsville.  
>instead of HERE, where you are nothing but another "superpowered freak without a face."<p>

Eric looked away, thinking hard about this.

"but, no.." began Princess, pulling away from Eric

"the REAL reason you came here..was to get away from HER."

Eric grumbled.  
>he knew that Princess was talking about Buttercup, the girl who broke his heart.<p>

"Personally, i can't blame you.  
>out of all of the Powerpuff Girls..i despise HER the most.<p>

but, you have to face facts: you..can NEVER get away from her."

Eric looked at Princess, again.

"what?"

Princess smirked, crossing her arms.

"Think about it, Eric..  
>like her sisters, Buttercup has Super Speed, Super Hearing and Super Vision.<p>

she'll follow you no matter where you go.  
>why, you could go as far as Siberia..and, she's STILL find you."<p>

Eric growled softly.  
>feeling like a complete IDIOT for not considering this fact.<p>

"i don't like being around her, either.." continued Princess

"but, you don't see ME trying to run and hide from her.  
>instead, i line my mansion with LEAD, and just learn to live with it."<p>

Princess then takes a sip of her soda.

"you wanna move on?: then MOVE ON.  
>but, DON'T let Buttercup force you into anything: You are in control of your own life."<p>

with that, Princess stands up.

"i hope you take my advice in consideration.  
>Townsville needs REAL heroes..not selfish girls who think themselves Goddesses to be worshipped."<p>

Eric eyed Princess.

"you're one to talk, Morbucks."

Princess smirked smuggly.

"THAT..was a long time ago, Eric.  
>i've changed..i've changed ALOT."<p>

Princess then took out a "$100"  
>and, gently stuffed it in the pocket of Eric's jacket, patting it.<p>

"That should tide you over..for awhile.  
>but, should you ever return..there's more where THAT came from."<p>

with that, Princess turned and left.  
>walking slowly..and, swaying her hips as she did.<p>

needless to say, she got ALOT of whistles from men.

Eric just sat alone in his seat.  
>his mind racing on all that Princess had said to him.<p>

**[Elsewhere in Citysville]**

Princess was soon in the very outskirts of Citysville.

Far from the more populated areas she was now alone in the empty streets.

Most would say she was a fool for going there.  
>only the most vile of Criminals and Psychopaths dwelled these streets.<p>

and, a pretty young girl like Princess was "fair game" for those animals.

but, Princess was NO FOOL.  
>and, she hardly feared anything in this city.<p>

the curly haired teen ducked quickly into an alley.  
>she snickered to herself as she made a yellow metallic ring visible on her finger.<p>

"now, to give my progress report.."

as Princess brought her ring to her..she heard a whistle, followed by "barks"  
>she looked, and saw a small gang of very dirty and scruffy looking men approach.<p>

they all had a Lusty look in their eyes.  
>and, Princess had a pretty good idea on what was on their minds.<p>

strangely, Princess showed no fear.  
>in fact, she smirked..almost "excited" of this.<p>

"(wolf whistle) lookie what we have HERE, boys." said the Man #1

two of the men now stood at both sides of Princess.  
>apparently, trying to make sure that she wouldn't run away.<p>

but, "Escape" wasn't on her mind.

"MY, you're certainly a pretty looking thing." said another man

"what are you..some kind of new hooker?"

Princess grinned, amused.

"Sorry to disappoint..but no." began Princess, calmly

"i'm just the rich daughter of a wealthy businessman with fashionable taste."

THIS statement got one of the men's attention.

"Rich Daughter?"

Princess grinned evily.

"ever hear of "King Morbuck" of Morbucks Enterprises?"

"yeah.."

Princess grinned wider.

"I..am his "Little Princess."

the lead man drew out a gun and aimed it at Princess.

"Hands on top of you're head, DO IT NOW!"

Princess smiled as she did what she was told.  
>in fact, she did it in a way that looked..seductive.<p>

the men began talking to each other.

"King Morbucks is the richest dude in the united states..next to Bill Gates.  
>if you ransom his daughter, we'll get one hellva payday!"<p>

"We could always sell her off as a prostitute." began another man

"i mean, just look at her..she's fr*cking hot.  
>bet this b*tch could get us ALOT of customers."<p>

the lead man smacked the other gun on the head.

"CHUMP CHANGE!" snapped the man

"if we ransom her off, WE'LL be living like kings!  
>finally be able to quite this d*mn town and move on."<p>

Princess grinned as a plan began to formulate in her mind.

"FINE!, if we can't whore her off then, can we at least have some "fun" with her!?" exclaimed another man

"I mean, just look at her.  
>i don't know about you, but i ain't NEVER seen a finer looking rack in my life."<p>

Princess scowled.

"you DO realise that i'm only Fifteen, right?"

this only got them excited.  
>the man that was talking before approached Princess, flashing a knife.<p>

"kid..i'd do chicks ALOT younger than you."

Princess STILL showed no fear.  
>despite the apparent threat to her well being.<p>

"you'd violate a young girl?  
>Sicko..how do you sleep at night?" said Princess with a smug smile<p>

the man just grinned lusfully.

"with two b*tches at each arm."

Princess smirked.

"funny.  
>well..let's see if you find THIS funny."<p>

with that, Princess yellow ring glowed bright.  
>with a flash of yellow light, Princess "clothing" changed.<p>

she now wore what looked like an armored uniform.

which was a yellow arched shouldered top with a matching skirt, ankle high boot and arm long gloves.

her legs, arms and waist here black indicating a bodysuit underneith.

she also wore a yellow crown-like helmet over her head.

on her chest was a symbol.  
>she resembled a "lantern", but looked..different.<p>

before the men knew what was happening Princess fired a yellow stream of energy from both hands.

like ropes, then wrapped tightly around the necks of the two men who were at Princess sides.

with a quick reflex..she jerked the streams HARD and, severing their heads..which fell to the ground.

"JE-GAAHH!"

Princess silenced the knife wielding man before her by quickly driving a long, stiff blade-like construct straight thru his chest and back.

the remaining men stepped back, shocked and terrified.

Princess grinned as she held her construct in place.  
>the ring on her finger glowing brighter as it "fed" on their fear.<p>

Princess then ripped her construct out (which soon faded)  
>the long since dead man droppe to the ground.<p>

Princess eyed her would-be assailants, grinning sadisticly.

"HOLY SH*T!, THE B*TCH IS A F***ING GREEN LANTERN!"

Princess scoffed, annoyed.

"What are you, COLOR BLIND!?  
>do i LOOK like i'm wearing GREEN?!"<p>

with a scowl, Princess aimed her fist and, fired a single energy shot at a random man.

the laser went straight thru him leaving a noticable gaping hole in his chest.

he soon dropped dead.

"I..am a Yellow Lantern of Sinestro." began Princess, grinning menacingly

"and, i LIVE to eradicate criminal scum like YOU."

"KILL HEEEEEEEER!" shouted the lead man

the two remaing men fired their guns at Princess.  
>unfortunently, the bullets bounced off her body armor and kevlar suit.<p>

before they could properly aim at her head Princess summoned a yellow semi-transparent door-shaped wall.

the bullets ricocheted off the "shield"  
>and, Princess just admired her "nails" as she waited.<p>

the men finallyed ceased firing, having run out of bullets.

Princess smirked as she made her shield disappear.

"all done?"

the men stepped back, scared out of their wits.  
>Princess cracked an evil smile, their fear further fueling her ring's power.<p>

"NOW..it's My Turn."

Princess's summoned another energy construct.  
>this time, it was a yellow "tommy gun"..which princess grabbed onto.<p>

"EAT HOT PLASMA, YOU DIRTY RATS!" exclaimed Princess, in a "Gangster" voice

Princess then fired rapid shots at one of the men.  
>"painting" the wall behind him with his blood.<p>

the man soon dropped dead on the ground.

NOW, all that was left was the lead man.  
>he quickly turned to run..but, Princess snagged him with an energy stream.<p>

the Yellow Lantern lifted him up into the air.  
>then, summoned more energy streams that latched onto him.<p>

he now had streams wrapped around his arms, legs and head.

Princess smirked as he panicked.

"now..what were you all planning to do to me?" said Princess, mockingly

"N-N-NO!, PLEASE!  
>HA-HAVE MERCY, I BEG OF YOU!"<p>

"I only show mercy to those who deserve it: The Innocent.  
>you, however..are a criminal, You. Are. SCUM!"<p>

the man was in tears, fearing for his very life.

"A-ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT!  
>Take me to jail!, I GIVE UP!"<p>

Princess made an evil expression.

"oh, you'd LIKE that wouldn't you?  
>a nice, SAFE place to rest and plan you're next crime.<p>

but, i don't do "Prisoners"  
>I prefer a more Permanantly mephod in stopping crime."<p>

with that, Princess began to tug her energy streams.  
>the man screamed the loudest, most blood curdling scream ever.<p>

first, his arms went..then, his legs.  
>at last, his head came off..and, he screamed no more.<p>

with a smirk, Princess tossed the bleeding corpse aside.  
>she turned and took a moment to examine her handywork.<p>

she smiled.

"justice is served." said Princess

Princess finally turned and brought her ring to her.

"Princess to Arkillo, come on Arkillo.."

Princess ring shot a yellow beam of light.  
>the hologram of a very "groteste" looking alien was displayed.<p>

(("PRINCESS MORBUCKS OF SECTOR 2814 OF UNIVERSE PPG-DL.")) began Arkillo, his voice 'Electronic' sounding

Princess smirked.

"Hello, Arkillo.  
>i'm here to issue my progress report to Sinestro."<p>

(("PROCEED, AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT."))

"Well, the plan is running smoothly.." began Princess

"I've got Eric hooked.  
>soon, i'll have that boy wrapped TIGHT around my finger."<p>

(("THE SOONER THE BETTER.

AFTER WHAT THE BOY DID TO LORD SINESTRO'S NEPHEW HE HAS HAD THE CORP PAY 'CLOSE' ATTENTION TO HIM.

LORD SINESTRO SEEMS ADAMENT THAT HE SHOULD BE FIGHTING WITH US, INSTEAD OF THE GREEN LANTERNS."))

"Just leave everything to ME, Arkillo.  
>once Eric becomes my beau, he'll do WHATEVER i say."<p>

(("ARE YOU SURE?"))

Princess eyed the beast.

"Trust me..i know what i'm doing."

Arkillo paused..then, spoke again.

(("CARRY ON.  
>BUT, KEEP OUT OF SIGHT AND KEEP US POSTED."))<p>

"Will do."

With that, Princess cut the transmission.

she smiled to herself, then glowing bright yellow..  
>shot up into the sky and flew off in a streak of yellow light.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I decided to be a little more DARK with this one**

**first off, i clarify Blossom's past with Dexter according to MY canon.**

**most of it is based off of Bleedman's PPGD storyline. but, for the most part, it's fairly original.**

**also, since Dexter's full name has never been given. i had Blossom address Dexter's mother as: "Mrs. Cavanaugh" a reference to 'Christine Cavanaugh', Dexter's FIRST Voice actor. (on that note, her maiden name was "Milo", a reference to "Candi Milo", Deter's Second Voice Actor.)**

**despite being a ButtercupxOC story this fanfiction will also give other pairings screentime.**

**i am a BIG BlossomxDexter fan. (i also playfully poked fun as some other Blossom Shippings.)**

**Dexter (or, Dexstar) beating on the GanGreen Gang was meant to mirror Batman (or, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns)**

**since with Dee Dee gone, Dexter is Dark and Brooding and, seeks crime fighting as an outlet for his pain.**

**plus, i like the idea of Dexter beating the living crud out of Ace.**

**Most of this focuses on Princess Morbuck and Eric. and, how Princess is trying to get Eric on HER side.**

**and, in a way..she's kinda "helping" the Powerpuff Girls in trying to convince Eric to return to Townsville (actually, she just wants him OUT of Citysville and, in Townsville where dealing with him will be.."easier.")**

**the final scene is an example of what a Yellow Lantern in my canon is: a Brutal Crime Fighter. and, it sorta also give a taste of what a Green Lantern COULD do if they didn't follow the "No Killing" policy.**

**I also introduced Arkillo, Sinestro's second-in-command (who speaks "electronically" here, on account that his tounge was ripped out.)**


	11. Love Is a Battlefield

** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Dexter's Laboratory copyright Genndy Tartakovsky**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern's Light<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 11: Love Is a Battlefield..<strong>

* * *

><p>It was long into the afternoon in the city of Townsville..<p>

school was over, and the Powerpuff Girls were flying home.  
>and, as usual..Buttercup had been silent (and, distant) the whole time.<p>

Bunny eyed her sisters.  
>then, at last exhaled and spoke up.<p>

"Ssoooo..." began Bunny

"We doing anything paticular, today?  
>summer is nearly here and all..meaning Vacation Time!"<p>

Blossom glanced at Bunny.

"we're Superheroes, Bunny: we don't do "vacations."

Bunny scowled.

"We're also teenage girls.  
>and, we're not on-the-job "247"

"I think Bunny is RIGHT, Blossom." said Bubbles

we've been working pretty hard.  
>and, besides: it's been a Slow crime wave, lately."<p>

"no kidding." said Buttercup, finally speaking

"it's like most the criminals in town are too scared to show their faces.

i mean, don't get me wrong: we can be pretty intimidating.  
>but, i've NEVER seen crooks so..so Afraid."<p>

Blossom narrowed her eyes as she looked ahead.

she had to admit: something (or, someone)  
>definently had the criminal element spooked.<p>

and, as much as she'd like to think so: it WASN'T The Powerpuff Girls.

"Maybe there's a new hero in town.." said Bunny

"i do hear stories, they say it's someone in a Batman-type costume."

Buttercup scoffed.

"oh, yeah..just what WE need: a rich nutcase in a halloween costume."

the girls soon arrived at their house.  
>curiously, Professor Utonium was already outside at the front porch.<p>

but, Bubbles got excited when she saw who were with him.

"_**BOOMIIIIE!**_"

Bubbles zeroed in on Boomer and, with rapid speed, zipped over to the Rowdyruff Boy in a blue light trail.

she easily tacked him down, hugging and kissing him.

"**YOU'RE BACK!**"

Boomer blushed bright red.

the other three girls landed and approached.  
>they saw that Boomer was indeed there..along with Brick and Butch.<p>

"Well..this is unexpected." said Blossom

"Yeah..where've you guys BEEN?!"

Brick crossed his arms, acting Serious and Official.

"working."

Bunny cocked an eyebrow.

"working?"

"Yeah, unlike YOU girls..who protect this city.  
>me and my bro's have had our hands full with the rest of the world." said Butch<p>

Prof. Utonium stepped up.

"yes, we've been talking about that.  
>Did you know these fine young boys prevented a civil war from breaking out in the Middle East?!"<p>

the Girls looked at the Boys blank stares.

Butch just smirked, and spoke.

"we gave 'em two choices: they could either spend the next several years killing each other..  
>or, we could do THAT ourselves in only a few hours."<p>

"Did it work?" asked Blossom

"no." said Brick

"so, we went with Plan B: we kidnapped their "leaders"  
>and, marooned them on a deserted island for a few months.<p>

when we came back for them, they had "settled their differences"  
>Now, they don't even wanna THINK about starting another war, again."<p>

"wow, jus..just: Wow." said Blossom, stunned

Butch shrugged.

"eh, so what if we bent a few rules..  
>in the end: we got the job done."<p>

Boomer looked at Bubbles (and, the other girls)

"Anyway, things are looking more peaceful.  
>so, Mom said that we could stop by and spend some time wi-"<p>

"WHOA-Whoa-whoa..MOM!?" said Buttercup, shocked

Boomer looked at her.

"yeah..we got a new mom."

"**EEEEEEEE!**"

Bubbles embraced Boomer, again.

"That's WONDERFUL, Boomie!  
>Now, you have a family of you're very own..a REAL family!"<p>

"Who is she?" asked Blossom, equally excited

"sorry..that's classified." said Brick

the Girls looked at him.

"Huh?!"

"She's a Secret Agent." added Butch

"you know, like James Bond..if he were a "Chick."

"so, we CAN'T tell you." said Brick, again

the Powerpuff Girls stared blankly..then, Boomer scowled.

"Oh, guys..COME ON!, it's THEM."

Boomer faced the Powerpuffs.

"Her name is Honeydew, AGENT Honeydew.  
>she's a real nice woman..i like her."<p>

"She's got a weird obsession for Monkeys, though." added Butch

Buttercup scoffed.

"ANY parent is better than Mojo or Him."

Bubbles smiled.  
>then, hugged Boomer again.<p>

"all the same, i'm happy that you're back...i missed you."

Boomer smiled weakly..then, hugged Bubbles back.

"i missed you, too."

the other Girls, Boys and Utonium watched this scene silently.

Boomer finally pulled away to speak.

"i..we got you're letters and e-mail messages.  
>i'm..i'm sorry about what's happening with that Eric guy."<p>

Bubbles frowned, looking down.  
>though, Buttercup's expression showed the most pain.<p>

"it..it was like he came back from the dead." began Bubbles, softly

"i was So Happy when i saw him again after so long..  
>but..but, Eric, he..he's CHANGED."<p>

moist tears formed in Bubbles sapphire blue eyes.

"he's not the same person i remember..  
>so Bitter..Angry, so full of Hate."<p>

"eh, can you blame 'em?" said Butch, his arms above his head

everyone looked (mostly eying) him.

"From what i've been told, the guy was like Boomer: a shy softy.  
>and, "B.C." totally blew him off for no real reason."<p>

Buttercup glared at Butch, growling softly in her throat.

"alright, Butch..that's enough." warned Brick

Butch wasn't listening.

"eh, if you ask me: 'Big Butter' had it coming." continued Butch

"you Girls act so High and Mighty, thinking that "Feelings" are a female privilage.  
>and, that because we guys aren't girls like you, that we don't have any feelings."<p>

Butch scoffed.

"bunch'a stuck-up snobs is what you all ar-"

**POW!**

Butch was suddenly cut off by a swift punch in the jaw..courtesy of Buttercup's fist.

enraged, Buttercup tacked Butch to the ground and, angrily started beating on the Rowdyruff, angry tears in her eyes.

"_**YOU THINK I'M STUCK-UP!?, YOU THINK I'M A SNOB!?**_"

"BUTTERCUP!" exclaimed Blossom, shocked

Buttercup gripped Butch by his shirt.  
>she angrily glared at him, their faces inched apart.<p>

"do you get some sick pleasure in seeing me in pain?!  
>Yes, Butch: I had it coming, I hurt a good man, and i DESERVE every bit of it."<p>

Buttercup's grief soon became greater than her rage.  
>she got up off of Butch (who quickly got up) and walked off.<p>

Buttercup paused, beginning to cry.

"you..are right (for ONCE.)"

Butch looked surprised.

"i..am?"

"yes." replied Buttercup

"Eric was sweet, kind and pure of heart.  
>and, all he wanted..was to loved me, and BE loved."<p>

Buttercup then stared off at the sky, her eyes shiny from her tears.

"but..i-i was a sexist jerk.  
>i couldn't see him as anything more than a stupid boy.<p>

i demoralized him in my mind..as just another Ace..or, BUTCH."

Butch gulped, looking down.

Buttercup continued.

"i..i did a terrible thing.  
>one that i still regret and loath to this day.<p>

it's my fault Eric has changed, 'I' made him what he is."

Buttercup shut her eyes tight.  
>tears escaping her closed eyelips and flowing down her cheeks.<p>

"i wish i could just..go back in time.  
>and, stop myself from ever throwing that punch..saying those horrible things."<p>

Buttercup crossed her arms and cried silently.  
>Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny immetiatly went to console her.<p>

Brick glared at Butch, giving him the "evil eye"

"well..'I' did terrible things, too." said Boomer

Buttercup (and, the rest of the girls) looked at the blue rowdyruff.

"i've done things in my life that i wish i could undo.

but..i can't..what i AM thankful for, however..  
>is that someone saw fit to forgive me, and give me a second chance."<p>

Bubbles smiled at her boyfriend.

"you weren't there, Boomer.." began Buttercup, her voice still broke

"his anger and hatred was so strong.  
>and, nothing i did or said could change him in the slightest."<p>

Boomer remained firm to Buttercup.

"our new mother always told us: "It's easy to Hate..but, HARD to forgive."

Buttercup looked away, Boomer's words not getting through to her.

"you hated us, right?" asked Boomer, calmly

Buttercup looked at him, again.

"what?!"

"did you HATE us?" repeated Boomer

Buttercup stared at him.  
>she darted her eyes..then, exhaled.<p>

"yeah..i guess i did."

"do you STILL hate us?"

Buttercup looked at Butch for a moment..  
>Then, looked back at Boomer.<p>

"i wouldn't say i "love" you guys..  
>but, "No": i don't hate you, anymore."<p>

Boomer smiled a warm smile (one that remined Buttercup of Bubbles.)

"then, if YOU could learn to forgive me, and my brothers..despite all that we've done.  
>then, why can't Eric learn to forgive YOU for what you did to him?"<p>

Buttercup froze still, her eyes wide in shock.  
>Boomer's words had a strange air of truth that made ALOT of sense to her.<p>

Butch eyed his "dimwitted" brother.

"Wow, Boomer..that was really DEEP." said Brick

"Yeah, since when are YOU brainy?!"

Boomer blushed bright red.

"I like listening to Mom when she talks about Morality."

Butch raised his arms over his head again, stretching.

"figures..i usually fall asleep whenever she spouts off like that."

Blossom embraced Buttercup.

"you SEE, Buttercup?: there is HOPE."

"YEAH!, you'll see!" exclaimed Bubbles

"I just betcha one of these days Eric is gonna come back to Townsville, and EVERYTHING will be better."

Buttercup scoffed.

"yeah..well, i don't count on THAT ever happening soo-"

At that moment, the group all heard what sounded like an approaching motorcycle.  
>they all looked..and, saw none other than ERIC riding an ALL GREEN motorcycle down the street.<p>

the bike sputtered, then finally disolved and faded away (revealed to be naught but an energy construct)  
>leaving Eric sitting in the middle of the road on his rear, with only a "Green Lantern" beside him.<p>

the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys stared blankly.

"is..that HIM?" asked Butch

Buttercup nodded, a shocked expression frozen on her face.

"okay..just checking."

Butch then stood near Boomer.

"dude, you're girlfriend is some kinda witch or something." whispered Butch

"no!, she's not." snapped Boomer

"i bet she is.  
>now, make her say: "it's going to rain diamonds and gold"<p>

Eric grumbled as he sat up and brushed some dirt off.  
>he then bent down and picked up his Lantern by it's handle.<p>

he then looked at his ring.

"great..outta juice.  
>and, i'm nowhere near the city.<p>

(sigh) things can't get any worse, can it?!"

"ERIC!"

Eric looked and saw Buttercup gliding over to him.

he then scowled.

"ugh..and, the Hits just keep on coming."

Buttercup rammed into Eric and, pulled him into a tight embrace.

"YOU'RE BACK!  
>You came back, I KNEW you's come back!" exclaimed Buttercup, crying happy tears<p>

a sour look was on Eric's face.  
>with some effort, he forecfully shoved Buttercup off of him.<p>

"Get Off Me!" snapped Eric

Buttercup steppped back.  
>shocked, and slightly hurt at this.<p>

the other Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys ran up.

"Hey, Eric..what's up?!" said Blossom, trying to be civil

Eric eyed Brick, Boomer and Butch..who waved nervously.

"hmm..From the looks of it: ALOT."

Blossom blushed, realising just now that they never got around to explaining the Rowdyruff Boys reform to Eric.

"oh, right..(clears throat)  
>Eric, meet the Rowdyruff Boys: they were Bad Guys who are GOOD, now."<p>

"YEAH!" chirped Bubbles

"Boomie is my boyfriend, now!  
>It was our idea to all be friends and not fight, anymore."<p>

Eric took a moment to look at the three Boys (whose resemblance to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup was..Strangely Exact.)

"One..Two..Three?" began Eric

"but, there are FOUR Powerpuff Girls in total.  
>where is the Fourth Rowdyruff Boy?, the Purple One."<p>

"we don't have a fourth." said Brick

"When Mojo created us, BUNNY didn't exist."

Eric smirked at this.

"Must make you feel 'short handed' then, don't it?"

Brick just scowled at Eric, growling in his throat.

"Seriously, what ARE you guys?: Clones or something.  
>because, if you are..then, it looks like Bubbles dating her "Brother".<p>

"WE'RE NOT CLONES!  
>we just happen to Look like them, that's all!" snapped Butch<p>

Eric smirked once again.

"Riiiiight..."

"So, ANYWAY.." began Bunny, trying to change the subject

"What brings you back to Townsville, Eric?"

Eric exhaled, aggravated.

"i'm...i'm moving back."

the Girls widened their eyes and smiled each of them feeling a swell of Joy and Hope.

"I tried to make in Citysville..i really did.  
>but, things just didn't work out the way i planned it."<p>

"oh..i am SO SORRY." said Blossom, not meaning a word of it

"yeah, well, I certainly didn't have much choice when i returned to my apartment, only to find it ransasked from burglers."

Eric groaned/growled.  
>Clearly in a very fowl mood.<p>

"NOW, i'm LITERALLY right back where i started: Homeless."

the Girls (and, even the Boys) looked at Eric with sympathy.

"No Problem!" said Bubbles, finally

"you can come live with US until yoy find you're own-"

Eric scowled at Bubbles, growling angrily in his throat.

"or..n-not?"

"No..i'm NOT.  
>not so long as 'SHE' is going to be there." said Eric, pointing at Buttercup<p>

Buttercup frowned, looking sadly at Eric.

"you're still mad?"

"Are the Amoeba Boys stupid?" said Eric, sarcasticly

Butch snickered at this remark.  
>despite the obvious seriousness of the situation.<p>

Buttercup walked closer to Eric..but, also kept her distance.

"Eric..i'm sorry."

Eric crossed his arms and, coldly turned away from her.

which made Buttercup feel even worse.

"yeah..i'm sorry, too." said Eric, coldly

Buttercup eyed Eric.

"you..Are?"

"yeah..when i left..i was Angry.  
>and, i said some things back then that i didn't mean."<p>

Buttercup smiled, feeling Hope for the first time in a long time.  
>(Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny ALSO felt the same Hope.)<p>

"Truth is..i DON'T hate you, Buttercup." continued Eric

Buttercup's eyes grew WIDE.  
>if she were a cartoon character, she'd have "hearts" for eyes.<p>

"Really?!"

"yeah..but, i don't love you, either."

Buttercup grimaced, feeling her heart shatter.  
>the other Powerpuffs ALSO felt that "sinking feeling".<p>

"wa-wa-What?"

"I don't Hate you..but, i don't Love you."

Eric then turned and looked right at the Powerpuff Girl.

"I just Trust you as far as i can throw you..WITHOUT my ring."

Buttercup froze still feeling a rush of sadness return, again.

"but..you CAN'T throw her." said Bubbles

Eric looked at her.

"My point exactly."

Butch leaned over to Boomer.

"so much for "forgive and forget."

"SHHH!" shushed Brick

Eric pulled away, refusing to look at Buttercup any longer.

Bunny then approached Eric.

"But, ERIC..you can't just go out into the streets."

"SURE i can!" said Eric

"I spent most of my childhood as a homeless orphan begging for scraps.  
>i survived just fine BEFORE i met the Powerpuffs..and, i can STILL survive, now."<p>

"But, you don't HAVE to!" exclaimed Bubbles

"If you don't want to see Buttercup, FINE.  
>she can just stay in another room..and, L-LEAVE whenever you come in."<p>

Eric crossed his arms closed his arms and looked away.

"sorry, Bubbles..but NO.  
>I don't want to be anywhere near Buttercup.<p>

it's bad enough i have to stay in the same city where she lives!"

Butch groaned.

"O-Kaaaay, i know what i said before.  
>but, this guy is starting to get annoying with his whining."<p>

Eric scowled at the Rowdyruff Boy who looked like Buttercup.

"You got a PROBLEM with me, Punk?!"

Butch glared at Eric.

"PUNK!?"

As Butch walked up to Eric.  
>Brick groaned, rubbing his temples stressfully.<p>

"oh..no."

Butch faced Eric though he had is usual angry expression..Eric remained stone cold emotionless.

"Listen, PAL!" began Butch, poking at Eric's chest sharply

"nobody, and i mean NOOOOOBODY calls me "Punk" and gets away with it!"

"Butch, NO!" called Buttercup, worried

both Butch and Eric were ignoring her.

"I just call 'em like i see 'em..PUNK." said Eric, a smug grin on his face

Butch grinded his teeth and glared green sparks flying from his clenched fists.

"(shouting) **YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!?**"

Eric scowled.

"we ARE outside, you moron."

Professor Utonium walked up.

"uhhh...maybe you boys shoul-"

"**YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!**"  
>"<strong>YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!<strong>" said Butch and Eric in union

"okay."

with that, Utonium left.

Eric and Butch returned to their arguing.

"LISTEN!, i'm not like "Butterfly" over there!  
>I'm not afarid to bust you up just because you're NORMAL!"<p>

"tell THAT to my Sore Jaw." growled Eric

"and, would you PLEEEASE stop poking me!"

Butch smirked.

"Oh, i'm sorry..like THIS?!"

Butch sharply poked Eric in the chest again.

"QUIT IT!" snapped Eric

"POKE-POKE-POKE!" said Butch, poking Eric with each word

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" shouted Eric, angrily

"If you do that ONE. MORE. FLIPPING. TIME: i'm gonna knock you're lights out!"

Butch found this notion amusing.  
>he then raised his hand, sticking his finger out.<p>

with a smug grin, he slowly moved his finger closer to Eric's chest.

"po-"

POW!

with lightning fast action, Eric socked Butch across the jaw with an energized fist.  
>the force of the impact knocked the Rowdyruff down, flat on his back.<p>

Butch was out cold, knocked completly unconscience.

the whole group stood frozen still.  
>their eyes wide in shock at what just happened.<p>

Eric stared at his green ring..which fizzled as it powered down completely

"well, there goes my last charge.." said Eric

Eric looked down at the KOed Butch..and, grinned.

"but, it was Soooo worth it."

At that moment..a familiar limosine drove up and stopped.

the drive stepped out, ran to the door at the end.  
>and, after clearing his throat, promptly opened it.<p>

and, there..sitting inside with a smug smile, was Princess Morbucks

"Eric!, DAR-ling.." began princess, oddly sweet sounding

Buttercup raised an eyebrow.  
>she didn't paticular like how Princess called Eric "Darling".<p>

in fact, she didn't like it AT ALL.

Eric sighed, as he looked at Princess.

"hi, princess.."nice" to see you, again."

"again?!" mouthed Buttercup, shocked

Princess snickered in her throat.  
>then, put on her best "sympathetic" face.<p>

"I heard how you were robbed.  
>(tsk-tsk-tsk..) terrible, just Terrible.<p>

BUT, that's what happens when you live in Citysville.  
>you almost ALWAYS encounter the most vile of humanity."<p>

Eric raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"How did you kno-"

"I hear things.  
>you know..Gossip, News traveling Fast, that sorta thing."<p>

Princess then leaned out of her limo her face just a few feet away from Eric's.

"So, ANYWAY..it would appear that YOU, my dear friend.  
>are in desperate need of some living quarters."<p>

Eric was about to say something, when Princess continued talking.

"WELL, it just so happens that i have 'Plenty' of room back at my mansion!"

the Powerpuff Girls (plus Brick and Boomer) looked stunned.

Buttercup then scowled, growling angrily

Princess sat back in her seat and, smiled down at Eric.

"SO, just hop right in..and, i'l get you settled."

Eric placed his fists on his hips, eyeing Princess.

"i don't kno-"

"Oh, COME ON!: this is a Good Deal!" began Princess

"Live in my "castle", and you'll eat like a King and, best off all: it's RENT FREE."

Princess smirked at the teen.

"Heckva better deal than sleeping in a musty hotel.  
>or, WORST: having to live on the streets like some diseased vermin."<p>

Princess then made a smug expression.

"or..do you WANT to go back and, live in the same house with the girl who ripped out your heart?"

Buttercup widened her eyes in shock.  
>now, she KNEW Princess was deliberetly doing this to spite her.<p>

Princess flipped open her make-up mirror took some lipstick and applied it to her lips.

"You're choice, Eric: Stay here, and be treated like dirt.  
>OR, come with ME..and, get the Respect and Graditude that you rightfully deserve."<p>

Eric stood in place, thinking.

he looked at Princess..then, looked back at Buttercup.  
>the girls all had concerned (and, shocked) looks on their faces.<p>

Sure of herself, princess stepped out of the Limo.  
>she bent down, and motioned Eric to the door with her hands.<p>

"After YOU: you're chariot awaits.." said Princess, smugly

Eric took one last look at Buttercup.  
>his memory flashing back to shen she punched him.<p>

with an angry scowl, he quickly picked up Power Battery.  
>turned right around and climbed into the limo.<p>

Buttercup stared brokenhearted.

"e-eric?.."

as Eric sat down on the fine leather seat..Princess looked at Buttercup.

with a smug looke, she quickly pulled her lower eyelid down and, stuck her tounge out at the Powerpuff.

Buttercup gritted her teeth, growling.  
>Princess then got back into the limo.<p>

Buttercup walked to the closed door.  
>to which Princess just rolled the window down.<p>

with an evil look..Princess spoke quietly to Butercup.

"_scram, butterb*tch._  
><em>you had you're chance and blew it.<em>

_now..eric is MINE._"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, glaring at Princess angrily.

"i don't know what you're trying to pull..  
>but, you WON'T get away with this!"<p>

Princess laughed cruely.

"why, my dear powerpuff: I already have..you just don't know it, yet."

Princess began to roll the window back up.

"i'll send photos from our eventual honeymoon to you, someday..twa-la."

a look of sheer disgust and shock was frozen on Buttercup's face.  
>Princess smiled, taking great pleasure in this.<p>

"Home, Bruce."

"yes, madame."

with that, the Morbucks Limo drove off..  
>leaving Buttercup standing alone in the road as it departed.<p>

"what did you say to her?" asked Eric

Princess smirked.  
>then, looked at Eric, sweetly.<p>

"Oh, nothing much, DEAR.  
>i just told Buttercup to stay away from you, if she knew what was good for her."<p>

Eric scoffed, looking away.

"yeah, right..like SHE would listen to you.

"She'll have no choice." began Princess

"After those girls robbed me blind during my brief stint at Mayor of this city.  
>i took the liberty of outfitting my mansion with the BEST security system money could buy.<p>

Custom designed..to be Powerpuff Proof.

from lead shielding, motion sensors, surface-to-air weaponry  
>AND, an advanced targeting system programs to detect ANYTHING with Chemical X.."<p>

Princess chuckled to herself.

"Trust me, Eric..if YOU want to get away from Buttercup  
>and, NEVER have to see her again: then, MY HOUSE..is the best place to be."<p>

Eric looked at Princess..then, exhaled sharply.  
>as he looked down, Princess smiled to herself.<p>

Everything was going according to plan.

Meanwhile, Buttercup continued to watch them leave.  
>Blossom and Bubbles soon walked up to her.<p>

"b-buttercup?" said Bubbles, concerned

Buttercup continued to stare blankly

"she..she's taking him." said Buttercup, finally

Bubbles watched (which Super/X-Ray Vision)  
>as Princess Limo drove further and further away.<p>

"uhh..Yeah, i know.  
>Princess IS taking Eric away in her lim-"<p>

"No, i mean she's TAKING him!" snapped Buttercup, suddenly

Buttercup then hunched her shoulders her arms stiff and fists clenched tightly.

she grinded her teeth and, growled loudly in her throat.

"Princess KNOWS how i feel about, Eric..  
>and, she's trying to take him away just to P*SS ME OFF!"<p>

Buttercup was burning with a jealous rage.  
>Blossom knew this, and tried to calm her.<p>

"Now, Buttercup..calm dow-"

"**SHE'S 'NOT' GOING TO TAKE HIM!**" shouted Buttercup to the skies

"Eric and I BELONG together..I KNOW IT!  
>and, i won't let that B*tch win..(shouting) <em><strong>I WON'T!<strong>_"

with that, Buttercup shot up high and, flew off at a tremendous speed.

her green light trail generating shockwaves.

as the girls watched with wide eyes as she disappeared..  
>Brick, Boomer and Bunny approached them.<p>

"man..she looks Mad." said Brick

"you have No Idea." replied Blossom

at that moment..Butch woke up.

"ugh..wa-what happened?"

**[Morbucks Manor]**

the stretch limosine pulled up the front of the manor.  
>there, both Princess and Eric were greeted by a large group of Maids and Butlers.<p>

one of the servants opened the limo door.  
>and, out walked Princess..along with Eric.<p>

"Welcome home, Princess Morbucks." said a servant

"yes-yes, that's nice." said Princess, not caring in the least

as Princess approached her mansion Eric took the time to servey his surrondings.

the Mansion itself was HUGE.  
>nearly twice the size of a Football Stadium.<p>

the front yard (or, "Courtyard") was miles wide as well.  
>decorated with scuptures, and sporting a large foutain at the center.<p>

"HEY!" called Princess

Eric looked over at Morbucks.

"You coming or what!?"

Eric blushed with embarassment.  
>then, finally ran up to Princess.<p>

"sorry."

Princess sighed softly.  
>then, waited as the servants opened the doors for her.<p>

the two teenagers entered the mansion..and, walked into what looked like a "Lobby"

the "room" itself was fairly large and wide open.  
>Eric could see a Grand Staircase that sorta resembled the one the Titanic had.<p>

several chandelearss hung high above the cealing (which was near as high as the sky itself.)

the place was HUGE.  
>and, Eric was only at the "Front Door"<br>(Eric feared i might need a "Map" just to find a bathroom.)

"This is a HOUSE!?  
>looks more like the Smithsonian Museum!"<p>

"yeah-yeah, i get that ALOT." said Princess

Princess then lightly closed her eyes and, clapped her hands twice in a row.

"SEEEEEEEEER-VANTS!"

Eric heard dozens of rapid footsteps.

within moments, hundreds of men and woman dressed in british servant uniforms were in the room.

there were so many, that Eric couldn't count them all.  
>SOME of them looks alike, giving Eric the idea that those were "related" in some way.<p>

Princess approached the many Butlers and Maids.  
>walking by them like she were a Drill Sargeant in the Army.<p>

"Everyone..this is Eric, the Green Lantern." began Princess

"He's my new bo-err, FRIEND.  
>he's homeless, and in need of a place to stay.<p>

and, being the Generous and Charitable person that i am-"

at that moment, Princess heard a stifled chuckle.  
>she GLARED at the servants..but, due to the sheer numbers, she couldn't pinpoint who it was.<p>

"whoever that was is FIRED."

"ANYWAY..as i was saying: being the Charitable person that i am.  
>'I' have offered Eric a place to stay in my mansion (least until he finds his own place.)<p>

SO, for the time being: He will have free reign of the place.  
>and, you will show him the same Respect, Loyalty and "Servitude" that you grant ME.<p>

If he wants something, YOU GIVE IT TO HIM!  
>If he sneezes, then you'd BETTER have a tissue ready.<p>

As far as any of you know..HE, is a Morbucks.  
>and, will be treated as such: CLEAR?!"<p>

"YES, PRINCESS MORBUCKS!" said the crowd all at once

"GOOOOD..you may go, now."

the dozens of people departed in a "calm stampede".  
>before Eric could say anything, Princess put her arm around him.<p>

"NOW..let's get you settled into you're room." said Princess, batting her eye lashes

"uhh..okay."

Princess parted and, led Eric up the grand staircase.

as they walked down the long corridor..Eric spoke.

"are you SURE you're parents won't mind me staying here?"

"oh, Not. At. ALL." said Princess

"Daddy is ALWAYS working..even when he's at home.  
>in fact, the only time he ISN'T is whenever he's asleep."<p>

"and, you're mother?"

Princess sighed, a hint a sadness in her eyes

"i don't see her, she runs Morbuck International overseas.  
>she sends me gifts, but..i don't really know her."<p>

Eric frowned, actually feeling sympathy for Princess.

"soooo..if you're parents are never around then, i don't understand: who raised you?"

Princess chuckles.

"why..my SERVANTS, of course!"

Princess and Eric walked into a long hallway.

"Turns out, they are all the "Family" that i needed.  
>like have Hundreds of "Mommys and Daddys" to make me happy."<p>

at that moment, a Maid walked over with a silver platter in her hand.

"Pizza Bites, Mistress Morbucks?"

"no, not now."

the Maid faced Eric.

"Pizza Bies, Master Eric?"

"uhh..m-maybe just ONE."

Eric took the bite-sized snack and ate it.  
>as he did, a Butler walked up to him.<p>

"may i take you're coat, sir?"

"uhh..Sure.  
>it could use a good wash."<p>

the Butler removed Eric's black leather jacket and, promptly left.

Princess smiled to herself.  
>feeling confident at her "success".<p>

Princess and Eric soon stopped at a door.

"Well..here we are."

Princess opened the door, revealing a medium sized room.

Eric walked inside..amazed.  
>the bed was huge, and looked rather soft.<p>

the windows were as tall as trees with thick red curtains to match.

"You're NEW room.  
>feel free to make yourself at home."<p>

Eric stood at the center, wide eyed.

"uhh..thanks?"

Princess smiled darkly.  
>she then enter the room and faced him.<p>

"Let's get clear on some Ground Rules..

As i said to my servants, you have Free Reign of the mansion.  
>so, you can go ANYWHERE you want within the grounds..Except MY ROOM."<p>

Princess touched Eric's shirt.  
>and, seductivly pulled him closer.<p>

"you will need.."special" permission to enter MY sacred dwelling."

Eric blushed bright red, feeling nervous.

"s-sooo..it's the only place here Off Limits?"

Princess chuckled lightly.

"not...Totally.  
>you can entered my room if i SAY you can." said Princess, lightly tapping Eric's nose<p>

"and, for now..you CAN'T.  
>so, you'll have to wait if you want a 'Full Tour' of the place."<p>

Princess then parted from Eric.

"NOW, go find one of my servants and, ask them to direct you to the nearest bathroom.

I'd like to have dinner with you.  
>and, i you need a SERIOUS bathing."<p>

Eric blushed bright red.

"ye-yeah..i s-suppose."

Princess smiled seductfully at Eric.  
>with a smile, she leaned over..and, tapped his nose again.<p>

she giggled as she pulled away.

"so cute.."

Princess turned and walked out of Eric's room.

once she was gone..Eric exhaled sharply.  
>he then walked over and closed the shut, locking it.<p>

Eric walked over to a nearby table.  
>and, placed his Green Lantern Power Battery on it.<p>

Eric then looked at his ring.  
>balling up a fist, he put his whole hand into the lantern's energized core.<p>

"_in brightest day..in blackest night._  
><em>no evil..shall escape my sight.<em>"

Eric's power battery began to glow brighter reacting to his emotion as he spoke his oath.

"_let those who worship evil's might._  
><em>beware my power..green lantern's light.<em>"

the Power Battery glowed brighter.  
>Eric groaned as he felt energy surging from it.<p>

he then pulled his hand out.  
>and, looked at his now glowing power ring.<p>

(("POWER LEVELS AT 100% CAPACITY.")) said the Ring's computer voice

Eric smiled.

"back in business.."

**[Meanwhile, in Princess Morbucks Room]**

Princess stood before a large painting of her Mother, Father and Herself.

taking a moment to look around she grabbed the painting..and, pulled it back like a door.

behind it was a large, metallic safe within the wall

rapidly punching in a code in the computerized console.  
>Princess unlocked the safe, and with a smile..opened it.<p>

Inside..was a YELLOW LANTERN.  
>which, was actually Princess Power Battery.<p>

Princess made her yellow power ring visible on her finger.

(("POWER LEVEL AT 0.2% CAPACITY.")) said the Ring's computer voice

"oh, shut up."

Princess balled a fist and, put it all the way inside her Lantern's energized core.

"_In Blackest day, In Brightest night._  
><em>beware you're fears, made into light..<em>" began Princess

Princess dark safe became illuminated by the golden light shining from her Power Battery.

"_Let those that seek to stop what's right.._  
><em>BURN like his power: SINESTRO'S MIGHT.<em>"

the Yellow Lantern glowed brighter as energy surged from it and into Princess ring.

Princess herself arched her back, groaning.  
>the process of recharging felt..GOOD.<p>

letting out a pleasurable sigh..Princess opened her 'golden' eyes.  
>ripping her arm out, she gazed at her glowing ring with a greedy smile.<p>

(("POWER LEVEL AT 100% CAPACITY."))

Princess eyes returned to their normal dark green.

"what a rush." said Princess, under breath

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I felt that the Rowdyruff Boys haven't been getting enough attention. so, for this chapter..i decided to bring them back, and explain what they've been doing.**

**For those who don't know, 'Agent Honeydew' is a character from the "Dial M for Money" segments of 'Dexter's Laboratory'.**

**i wanted the Rowdyruff Boys to have a Mom in contrast to the Powerpuff Girls having a Dad.**

**though, most PPG fans tend to do this with 'Ms. Keane' which, i couldn't really do for technical reasons. (Keane and Utonium are dating, and will marry in the future. also, Boomer and Bubbles are a couple.**

** if Keane adopted the Boys, then married Utonium later. then, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys would be "siblings"**

** and, i don't know about you..but, i tend to Steer Clear of "Incest")**

**Besides, i found Honeydew to be a much better Rowdyruff Mom than Keane.**

**she definently could help influence their careers as Anti-Heroes. since as a Secret Agent, her job is to maintain Order within the world.**

**and, as i just described in this chapter: they've done a pretty good job.**

**the bit with Eric knocking Butch out in one punch was based on a scene where Batman knocked Green Lantern Guy Gardner out in one punch.**

**it is also a sign of things to come. as Eric will CLEARLY not get along with Buttercup's male counterpart anytime soon.**

**The highlight of this chapter, however.. was revealing Princess intent to romance Eric and, immediatly start the conflict/rivalry between Her and Buttecup.**

**some of Princess and her Mansion was based on the PPGZ version of Princess Morbucks (Himeko Shirogane) in that she has hundreds of servants, her manor is HUGE and Princess has strained relationship with her parents.**

**Yes, the PPG version of Princess HAS a mother. i saw a scene in an episode where she was talking to her over the phone ("MAN!, My mom is such a PAIN!")**

**I know it's a Longshot. but, i'm trying to make Princess seem..sympathetic.**


	12. The Terror That Skulks

** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Dexter's Laboratory copyright Genndy Tartakovsky**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern's Light<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 12: "The Terror That Skulks..."<strong>

* * *

><p>a few weeks had gone by since Eric's move back to Townsville..and, into Morbucks Manor.<p>

not a whole lot changed that much.  
>the girls still fought crime and saved the city from monsters and, still went to school and socialized well with their friends.<p>

the Rowdyruff Boys were STILL mercenaries and freelance Global Security agents.  
>but, they aid Townsville a visit a bit more frequently (no doubt for Boomer and Bubbles sakes)<p>

and, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane's "relationship" was doing well  
>(many believed it was only a matter of time before one of them "popped the question.")<p>

though, not EVERYTHING was "perfect"

Dexter was more reclusive than ever.  
>spending much of his daily life locked in his Laboratory and, seemed disturbingly distant to everyone around him.<p>

and, for some apparent reason..he was ALWAYS tired.

though, the Biggest issue was ERIC.  
>his attitude over Buttercup seems to only get WORSE as the days went by.<p>

when not socializing with Princess he'd often cast very angry glares at Buttercup whenever she looked his way.

it was only when Buttercup wasn't around that he socialized with rest of the Powerpuff Girls..  
>and, even they feared mentioning Buttercup's name around him..lest he turn his anger on THEM.<p>

Though, NOW..they were all pretty worried about Eric.  
>since he'd been coming to school sporting noticable "injuries"<p>

they knew he was a Green Lantern, a Crime Fighter like THEM.  
>and, being a "normal human", him getting hurt on the job was nothing surprising..<p>

but, his cuts, scrapes and bruses were getting numerous.  
>and, he seemed to have new injuries every single day.<p>

he couldn't of gotten them as Green Lantern..  
>so, the question was: where WAS he getting them?<p>

**[Townsville, High School]**

Ms. Keane exhaled sharply as he prepared for todays class to begin.  
>the students who were already there had taken their seats, talking as they awaited class to begin.<p>

the Powerpuff Girls were all gathered together, talking.

"you think i've been doing okay, lately?"

Blossom looked at Bunny.

"but, of COURSE you have, Bunny."

"Yeah!, why would you think you weren't?!" asked Bubbles

Bunny looked down, exhaling.

"i don't know..i guess i don't feel like i've been all that helpful.  
>you three seem to handle things better than i do, all i ever do is get knocked down or captured."<p>

Bunny was clearly in a depressive mood.  
>Blossom then reached over and touched her sister's hand.<p>

"oh, Bunny..don't feel so bad.  
>we ALL have our off days, and can't be The Best ALL the time."<p>

"i just feel so useless." said Bunny, again

"everybody loves you three..but, barely take notice of me."

"Well, you HAVE only been alive for a week." said Buttercup, staring off

"YEAH!, Buttercup's right (for once.)" began Blossom

"just give it time, the people of Townsville will love you, too..e-eventually."

Before Bunny could reply..somebody walked into the classroom.

all eyes fell on a lone teenage male with brown hair and blue eyes.  
>and, wearing a green short sleeved shirt, black leather jacket and blue jeans.<p>

"eric." said Buttercup, looking at him

Eric walk into the classroom, a dark expression frozen on his face (though, by now, this seemed "normal" to everybody else.)

he exhaled sharply as he removed his jacket and hung it up.  
>as he walked over to his seat..Keane was the first to take notice of his face.<p>

and, the "fresh" cuts and bruses that they sported.

"ERIC..what on Earth happened to your face!?" exclaimed Keane

Now, even Buttercup took notice of Eric's injuries.  
>though..Eric just shrugged it off, not taking any notice at all.<p>

"WELL?!" repeated Keane, sternly this time

Eric scowled at the dark haired woman.

"that isn't any of you're business, miss keane." said Eric, quietly

"Oh, I THINK IT IS!" snapped Keane, standing up

"First DEXTER keeps falling asleep in class.."

Keane pointed at the curly ginder haired teen in the labcoat..  
>who was indeed fast asleep in his seat, snoring loudly.<p>

"NOW, you keep coming here with strange, unknown injuries!  
>what are you doing at night?!: getting in some kind of Fight or something!?"<p>

Eric continued to stare at his teacher, scowling.

"you're NOT my mother, Miss Keane..I don't have to explain myself to YOU.  
>so, why don't you mind your own business, and leave me alone." said Eric, calmly<p>

Eric then brought out a book and, began to read it.  
>Keane just exhaled in aggravation, falling back in her seat.<p>

the Powerpuff Girls looks at Eric, worried expressions on their faces.

Where DID Eric go to get such injuries?!  
>he couldn't possably got them as Green Lantern.<p>

Eric finally took notice that he was being watched.  
>looking away from his book..he looked right at Buttercup, and scowled.<p>

"What the heck are YOU looking at!?" said Eric, forcefully

Buttercup immediatly averted her gaze..  
>but, her eyes remained trained on him none-the-less.<p>

Blossom (as usual) took charge.

"Eric..Seriously, what is going on?!  
>w-where are you getting you're injuries from!?" asked Blossom<p>

Eric kept his eyes on his book.  
>turning a page, he spoke rather calmly.<p>

"Sorry, i didn't realise you all needed a 'News Flash'  
>everytime something new happens in my life."<p>

"But-!"

"what i do with my time is MY BUSINESS, not yours.  
>so, push it out of your minds, and leave me be."<p>

Blossom frowned.

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"ENOUGH." said Eric, sternly

"this confronsation..is OVER."

It was at THIS moment that Mitch Mitchelson decided to "talk" to Eric.  
>the scruffy kid marched right to Eric's desk and jerked his book out of his hands.<p>

"HEY, Dope..whatcha readin?!"

Eric scowled at Mitch.

"give it back, mitch."

Mitch read the title of the book.

"Sherlock Holmes?!  
>people still READ this junk!?"<p>

Eric was getting p*ssed off (and, Buttercup knew it.)

"Mitch..if you don't give that back right now, i'm gonna-"

"How can ou even READ this?!: there's no pictur-_**GRAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

Eric suddenly got out of his chair with lightning speed gripped Mitch's wrist, and SQUEEZED him in a vice-like grip.

the powerpuff girls (minus Bunny) were still not used to seeing Eric act this way.  
>and, needless to say..they were pretty shocked at seeing Mitch in painful agony before Eric.<p>

"give..Me Back..MY BOOK!" snapped Eric, angrily

Mitch was wincing in pain (almost crying, actually.)  
>finally, he dropped the book..and, Eric promptly SHOVED him to the ground.<p>

as Eric bent down to pick up his book..a voice rang out.

"**ERIC SMITH!**"

Eric looked to see Ms. Keane staring at him.

"What?!"

"What do you think you are doing?!" said Keane, sternly

"You know the rules: No Fighting In Class!"

Buttercup scowled, narrowing her eyes.  
>she then stood up from her chair and spoke up.<p>

"I-It wasn't HIS fault!, Mitch started it!"

Keane looked at Buttercup..who continued.

"Mitch took his book!  
>a-and, he was only trying to get it back!"<p>

"YEAH!"  
>"That's Right."<br>"We saw the WHOLE thing!" said Bunny, Bubbles and Blossom

Keane made a pondering expression.  
>she then eyed Mitch..who just smiled weakly.<p>

"No Recess for YOU, Mister Mitchelson."

Keane then looked to Eric.

"and, YOU..Next Time, find a more peaceful solution.  
>you don't always have to solve EVERY problem with violence."<p>

Eric just scowled at Keane.

"Get's the job done, don't it?"

"ERIC.."

"yeah-yeah..i hear ya'."

Keane exhaled..then, nodded.  
>she returned to her desk and resumed her work.<p>

Eric then looked right at Buttercup, a DARK look on his face.  
>Buttercup gulped hard, then sank in her seat as Eric approached her.<p>

the girls all fell silent as Eric planted his hands on the table of Buttercup's desk.  
>he GLARED at Buttercup, who remained frozen still in her seat.<p>

"i don't need you to fight my battles for me: I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" said Eric, sternly

Buttercup's eyes became moist.  
>feeling more like a child who got caught doing something bad (and, that HAD happened alot waaay back when she was five.)<p>

"(stuttering) i-i-I just..i just wanted to help." said Buttercup, meekly

Eric suddenly brought his face closer his eyes just a few feet away from Buttercup's eyes.

"I don't NEED your help, I don't WANT your help." said Eric, his tone ice cold and dark

Buttercup stared at him, getting teary eyed.

Then, her mind flashed back to a "previous sin" of hers

*****[Flashback]*****

_"they got away..." muttered Buttercup, her anger building_

_"THOSE STINKIN' GUYS GOT AWAY!" shouted Buttercup_

_Buttercup then glared at Eric._

_"and, it's all YOUR FAULT!"_

_Eric was a wide eyed, a little scared of Buttercup's rage._  
><em>Blossom then stepped up, facing her enraged sister.<em>

_"HEY!, Ease up, Buttercup!_  
><em>Eric was just trying to help."<em>

_"HELP!?...NOBODY ASKED FOR HIS HELP!_  
><em>we're THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!, we don't "Need Help" to FIGHT CRIME!"<em>

_Buttercup eyed Eric._

_"all YOU did was help the Gangreen Gang escape!"_

_Eric looked down sadly and sighed._

_"i'm sorry..."_

*****[End of Flashback]*****

Buttercup closed her eyes and hung her head low feeling shame and regret wash over her.

"i'm..i'm sorry." said Buttercup, sadly

Eric eyed her.  
>hen, finally exhaled sharply.<p>

"pssh!, whatever.."

Eric turned and marched off.  
>he cast Mitch an "evil" glare (who ran off) then, returned to his seat.<p>

Buttercup remained frozen still in her chair.  
>he mind still replaying all the times she wrongfully hurt Eric.<p>

before anyone could say anything about it..class began.

"Okay, Class.." began Ms. Keane

"Let us review yesterday's lesson.  
>please open you're books, and turn to page 47."<p>

as everyone proceeded with their schoolwork Buttercup glanced over at Eric, watching as he studies hid school book.

"BUTTERCUP!, eyes on your book." said Keane, sternly

Buttercup did just that.  
>but, she couldn't bring herself to consintrait.<p>

her mind was on Eric..and, ONLY Eric.

Hours passed, and school had finally ended.  
>as the many teenagers gathered their schoolwork and personal belongings<br>Buttercup just watched Eric silently as he got his backpack, his jacket and walked off.

Buttercup then exhaled deeply, hunging her head sadly.

her sisters gathered around her.

"i thought he'd mellowed out by now.." began Buttercup

"but, he only seems to get Worse and WORSE.  
>and, everything i do to help just makes him angrier."<p>

Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny all frowned.  
>then, Blossom placed her hand on her saddened sister's shoulder.<p>

"don't dispare, buttercup..there has to be a way to reach him."

Blossom then watched as quickly gathered his things and left.  
>the pink puff frowned sadly as she watched him disappeared from view.<p>

"there..has to be a way." repeated Blossom, distant

Bubbles placed her hand on her chin, thinking.

"has anybody noticed that Princess hasn't been showing up for class, lately?"

Bunny scoffed.

"I'M more interested in where Eric keeps disappearing to, Not Morbucks."

Buttercup was immediatly driven from her depression by her curiosity.

"yeah..Yeah, where DOES he go?!  
>and, why does he keep getting all those injuries!?"<p>

"Logic Dictates that he's getting into some kind of fight." said Blossom

"perhaps to better hone his fighting skills..OR, to relieve himself of stress."

Buttercup scowled.  
>she HATED it when Blossom acted like a "know-it-all."<p>

Bunny then smiled.

"I say we follow him to wherever he's going."

Bubbles looked at Bunny.

"Wow, Bunny..that sounds..SNEAKY."

Bunny strugged.

"Well, he certainly won't Tell Us.  
>so, the only other option we have is to spy on him."<p>

Blossom placed her fists on her hips.

"I Agree.

if Eric IS going someplace where alot of fighting takes place  
>then, we should be there to get him out, since he doesn't appear to be "winning."<p>

"he'll just get mad if we try and help him." said Buttercup, depressed again

"SO!?, let him get mad!  
>whether he likes it or not, he NEEDS us."<p>

Buttercup was silent as she thought about this.  
>she then exhaled sharply..and, looked at her sisters again.<p>

"Okay..FINE." began Buttercup

"but, if we're going to spy on him we should probably wear disguises so he won't recognize us..just in case."

Blossom nodded.

"fair enough."

Bunny looked out the window..and, watched as Eric began to depart from the school grounds.

"Iiiif we're going to spy on Eric then, we'd better get going: because There He Goes." said Bunny, pointing at the window

the girls all zipped over to the window at lightspeed and, watched as Eric crossed the streets and headed into the city.

Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"let's go, girls...our friend NEEDS us."

**[Much, MUCH Later...]**

"THIS is the best disguises you could find!?" exclaimed Buttercup

Blossom looked at her sister.

"Why?, what's wrong with them?!"

Buttercup had a very blunt expression on her face as she held up some dirty looking hooded cloaks.

Bubbles and Bunny were looking at them with wide eyes.

"Because they look like something from a bad movie!" snapped Buttercup

Blossom exhaled sharply.

"LOOK, these were the best i could find on such short notice."

Bunny was the first to put her cloak on.

she draped the cloak over her shoulders then, covered her head with the hood.

"you know..I KINDA LIKE IT!" chirped Bunny

Buttercup groaned as she watched her sisters put on the "disguises"  
>Finally, she relented and put her hooded cloak on.<p>

"i feel ridiculous."

"Oh, Cool It, Buttercup!" began Blossom

"LOOK: there goes Eric, now."

the girls watched from the alley that they were hiding in as Eric walked down the sidewalk across the street from them.

Blossom watched him with narrowed eyes.

"where could HE be going?: it's nearly dark."

"Definetly not "home", that's for sure." said Bunny

"Morbucks Manor is in the OTHER direction and, it's MILES away from here, too."

Buttercup eyed Eric..  
>THEN, looked at the direction that he was headed.<p>

taking a moment to memorize the layout of the city (from all the times she'd flown over it)  
>Buttercup widened her eyes as she made an educated guess on where Eric was headed.<p>

"heeey..he's headed for "The Narrows."

Bubbles gasped loudly, covering her mouth.

"but..But, that's the B-B-BAD Part of Town!" exclaimed Bubbles, nearly shrieking

"Even The Professor doesn't let us go there!"

"and, yet..Eric appears to be going in that direction." said Blossom calmly, thinking out loud.

Bunny looked a bit nervous.

"s-ssoooo..Wa-What do we do?"

Blossom was silent as she debated the situation in her mind.

she didn't want to disobey Professor Utonium's orders.  
>he was their father, and gave then strict rules to protect them.<p>

But, Eric was their friend..who was very, VERY troubled.  
>and, if he was headed in The Narrows..then, he REALLY needed their help.<p>

This was truely one of the rare times when Blossom had no choice..but to BEND the rules.

"what do you think?" began Blossom, her tone emotionless

"we stick to the plan, and follow him."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Bubbles, shocked

"Bu-But, BLOSSOM!: Dad said-"

"I 'KNOW' WHAT HE SAID!" snapped Blossom

"But, Eric is our friend.  
>and, he might run into trouble.<p>

We already know that wherever he's going..he's getting hurt BAD.  
>so, we NEED to be his shadow..and, ensure that he doesn't get killed wherever it is he's going."<p>

Blossom looked at her sisters.

"i don't want to disobey our father, either..  
>but, if he were here, i'm SURE he'd want us to protect Eric in ANY way we can."<p>

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, scowling.  
>she then closed her eyes and exhaled softly.<p>

"you don't need to convince me, leader girl: i'd take a bullet coated in Antidote X for Eric."

Bubbles frowned sadly, looking down.

"well..Okay.  
>but, i'm only doing this to keep our friend SAFE."<p>

Blossom looked at Bunny.

"bunny..you in, too?  
>i wouldn't blame you if you don't want to-"<p>

"I'm In." said Bunny, quickly

"anything to help Eric..(trailing off) anything..to help."

Blossom smiled and nodded.

"Good.  
>then, let's go before we-OH, NO!"<p>

the girls looked and saw that Eric had disappeared from view.

"CRUD!" snapped Buttercup

"We got so caught up in "TALKING"  
>that Eric managed to <strong>GET AWAY FROM US!<strong>"

"Don't worry, Buttercup." said Blossom

"we already know which way he's going.  
>so, it's only a matter of time before we find him, again."<p>

Blossom then rose upwards, hovering in place in the air.  
>the rest of the girls did the same, and followed Blossom as she flew over the city.<p>

**[Later On.]**

the four cloaked girls flew over the city skyline keeping their route limited to only The Narrows.

unfortunently, they had yet to pick up Eric's trail..and, Buttercup was P*ssed about it.

"Face it, WE LOST HIM!" snapped Buttercup

"Cool It!" said Blossom

"it's only a matter of time befor-"

"-We find him."  
>yeah-yeah, you said that an Hour and Thirty Minutes ago!"<p>

Blossom glared at her sister.

"WOULD YOU JUS-!"

"Hey, LOOK!" exclaimed Bubbles, pointing

the girls looked..and, saw that a 'violent' crime was taking place below.

two policemen were behind their own squadcar  
>as several men in street clothing shot at them from behind THREE beat-up looking cars.<p>

"Those policemen need help!" exclaimed Bubbles

"But, Wa-What about ERIC?!" retorted Buttercup

"He'll have to WAIT, Buttercup." began Blossom

"We're Deputized Superheroes: we ALWAYS help those in need.  
>ESPECIALLY fellow enforcers of the law, like the police."<p>

Buttercup scowled, growling in her throat.  
>she just HATED IT when Blossom made a valid point.<p>

"Alright Girls: Prepare to-HUH?!"

the PPG suddenly noticed a highly advanced looking "motorcycle" speeding towards the battle.

It was unlike any "Bike" that they had ever seen before.  
>as it had a canopy (similair to a sportscar) that consealed whoever was driving it.<p>

the techno-cycle was colored black, with purple tinted windows and, sported a "D" symbol, with a golden star within it, on it's sides.

it kinda reminded Blossom of the "Lightcycles" from the 1982 film "TRON"  
>(which Professor Utonium made the girls watch one friday night.)<p>

"what..is THAT?!" said Buttercup, confused

Blossom continued to stare.

"i..i have no idea."

the girls watched as the futuristic vehicle approached.  
>weapons then popped out of it's sides..and fired varied laser shots at the criminals.<p>

the criminals fired at the motorcycle with their guns.  
>but, sparked danced against it's hull as the bullets bounce off it.<p>

small missles then appeared out of the bike and, with a wizzing sound..impacted the cars uses as barricades, destroying them.

"D****MN!" exclaimed Buttercup, Shocked, Stunned and Impressed

the police did nithing but watch as the seemingly driverless motocycle approached the now vunerable criminals and stopped right on the dime.

flood lights then poppe dout of the bike, shining an intence beam upon the crooks.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" shouted one of the crooks, angrily

a loud screech was heard (indicating a loudspeaker being turned on)

(("**_I AM THE TERROR..THAT SKULKS IN THE NIGHT!"_**)) began an amplified voice

Blossom gasped upon hearing the voice.

"d-d-DEXTER!?"

(("_**I AM THE SHADOWED SCOURGE, THAT HAUNTS YOUR NIGHTMARES!...**_")) continued the voice

one of the crooks tried to run for it..but, stopped DEAD in his tracks when a missle fired and impacted the ground just a few feet in front of him.

(("**I'm not FIN-IIIIIISHED..."**)) said the voice in a Sing-Song tone

with a CLICK and WHIRL..the canopy of the motocycle began to retract like the top of a convertible.  
>as it did, Purple Smoke spilled out of the bike with a "FOOSH" sound.<p>

"I am Vengeance..I am Justice.."

the smoke cleared..and, there stood a costume teen in Black.  
>wearing purple tinted goggles and sporting familiar curly ginger red hair.<p>

Blossom's eyes widened in shock.

"I..am **DEEEEEEX-STAR!**" finished Dexstar

Buttercup stared wide eyed at this.

"is that..DORKSTER?!"

Blossom was frozen still, stuck in a state of shock.

Dexter had a very ANGRY look on his face.

"maybe several weeks in JAIL outta teach you hoodlums to respect THE LAW!"

Dexstar immediatly drew out a stylized black-and purple gun (which he had consealed within his flowing black-and-purple cape.

"Now..suck Paralyzing Nerve Gas, EVILDOER!"

before the crooks could react, Dexstar fired his "Gas Gun"  
>which shot a large canister at the gang, spilling a white vapor all around them.<p>

the crooks coughed violently..then, the Nerve Gas took effect.

One-by-One..they keeld over and collapsed their muscles becoming so weak, they couldn't even stand.

"HEY!, He-e-ey, I CAN'T MOVE!" exclaimed a crook

"I CAN'T EITHER!" exclaimed another

Dexstar grinned as he holstered his Gas Gun.

"don't worry..the effects of the gas will expire in an hour or so.  
>But, unfortunently for YOU: The police need only a second to put you all in handcuffs."<p>

Sure enough, the police did just that.

emerging from their barricade, then approached the downed criminals and, proceeded to cuff their wrists One-by-One.

the PPG finally lowered down atop a buliding's rooftop and, watched as a police officer approached "Dexstar"

"I don't know who you are..but, THANKS.  
>we've been after these guys for Weeks."<p>

Dexstar acted "official"

"Not a problem, officer.  
>I am only just happy to help in making this city CRIME FREE..one hoodlum at a time."<p>

the cop chuckled.

"Yeah, well..WE'RE just happy to see any "Superheroes."  
>our precinct have never even seen The Powerpuff Girls anywhere near here.<p>

Hmm, guess this part of town is Too Dangerous even for THEM."

"NO CRIME is Too Big or Small for DEXSTAR." said Dexstar

Dexstar then frowned.

"In fact..I am totally BORED out-of-my Skull!" exclaimed Dexstar, sounding depressed

"huh?"

Dexstar started pacing around, waving his arms.

"Don't get me wrong..it not that i don't care (because, I DO!)

but, i've been out here All Night Long.  
>and, so far..i've foiled Five Bank Robberies chased down Six "Hit-&amp;-Run" situations.<br>AND, counting this onw: quelled TEN cases of Street Violence."

"y-eah..so?"

"So?..SO!?"

Dexter rushed over, gripping the cop's shirt as he looked right into his face.

"SO, IT'S BEEN TOO EASY!  
>I CRAVE, no "NEED" A CHALLENGE!" exclaimed Dexstar, almost freaking out<p>

Dexstar leapt off of him, and continued to rant.

"And, not just to satisfy my own exceptional skills but, to finally gain some recognition in this town.

NObody is going to put Dexstar on the front page in the morning when all that he's been doing is thrarting purse-snatchers and jaywalkers."

Dexstar began to think out loud.

"what i need is, uhhh..a SUPERVILLAIN!  
>Yes!, I need a Supervillain to Vanquish!"<p>

"He-ey!, you're in luck!  
>the City of Townsville is practically "Supervillain Central."<p>

No sooner did the cop say this..Dexstar's supercomputer spoke from his bike.

(("**ATTENTION, DEXSTAR.."**)) began Computress

(("**I AM DETECTING A CIVIL DISTURBANCE IN SECTOR ONE."**))

Dexstar looked to his bike.

"Sector One?!, That's the Financial District!"

(("**CORRECT: TOWNSVILLE CITY HALL IS BEING ATTACKED BY A HOSTILE.**  
><strong>SUBJECT SPECIES IS UNKNOWN.<strong>  
><strong>KNOWN ALIAS: FUZZY LUMPKINS."<strong>))

Dexstar widened his eyes.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins is attacking the Mayor of Townsville!?  
>(exclaiming) YES!. Headlines: HERE-I-COME!"<p>

Dexstar hoppe dinto his Dex-Cycle.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins BEWARE.." began Dexstar, speaking dramaticly

"for, there's a NEW hero in town.  
>and, he DOESN'T have a "bedtime", neither."<p>

Dexstar pressed a button, making the bike's canopy shift over him.  
>the Dex-Cycle then spun around perfectly, and with it's triple-boosters..jetted off down the road.<p>

Blossom remained shellshocked at what she just saw.  
>Then..the powerpuff girl fainted, falling flat on her back.<p>

"wow..never knew the nerd had it in him." said Buttercup, finally

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This chapter is a set-up for a Dark Sequence involving Eric<strong>  
><strong>(i'll leave you all to figure out what it is while i write it.)<strong>

**and, i yet again, point our Eric;s justified anger towards Buttercup.**  
><strong>and, how he is kinda (unknowingly) becoming what Buttercup was at the start of this story<strong>  
><strong>(i enforce this notion with a flashback to one of the first chapters)<strong>

**I also imply that Eric is secretly engaging in some dangerous activity.**  
><strong>and, that BOTH Ms. Keane and the Powerpuff Girls are worrying about him.<strong>

**But, mostly..this is Dexstar's (Dexter) official debute into Townsville.**  
><strong>AND, the first time that teh PPG (Blossom, mostly) have seen him in action.<strong>

**I obviously based Dexstar's personality, tatics and technology on Disney's Darkwing Duck.**  
><strong>while Dexstar's "Dex-cycle" is kinda an a "modified TRON Lightcycle."<strong>

**i was gonna go with a Batmobile type of vehicle**  
><strong>but, i thought that a motorcycle would be cooler..and, more practical<strong>  
><strong>(as Blossom learned once during her "Liberty Bell" phase.<strong>  
><strong> when she tried driving a stylized car..and, got caught in traffic.)<strong>

**I end this on a cliffhanger.**  
><strong>you know, to leave people guessing.<strong>


	13. Nobody Talks About Fight Club

**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantern's Light<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 13: "Nobody Talks About Fight Club."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH!<strong>

Blossom shrieked as cold water splashed on her face.

"Goodie!, She's ALIVE!" exclaimed Bubbles

Blossom sat up..finding herself in a random alley.

"wa..What happened?"

Buttercup was standing over her, her arms crossed.

"Well..after we saw "Dorkster" take down those crooks you sorta fainted, and we had to wake you up after an hour or so."

Blossom groaned, holding her head.

"d-dexter.."

Bunny frowned.

"it would seem that Dexter has found a new outlet for his grief."

Buttercup scoffed.

"Yeah..one that could get him killed, too."

Blossom stared blankly, her mind racing.

"i..i can't believe it.  
>h-how is this-, i mean..WHY!?"<p>

"We'll have to put that "brain teaser" on hold for a moment.." began Buttercup

"it's been HOURS, and we still haven't found Eric."

"Eric?! (exclaiming) I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE!" exclaimes Bubbles

Blossom looked up.

"Huh?!"

Buttercup helped Blossom onto her feet.

"see for yourself, Leader Girl."

Blossom narrowed her eyes.  
>she then walked down the alley and into the street.<p>

strangely, though..it was EMPTY.  
>not a single person was in sight.<p>

"i..i don't understand: WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?"

"got me.." said Buttercup

"but, wherever they all are..i bet ERIC is there, too."

Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"he is?"

"well..Yeah.  
>i mean, where else could he be?!"<p>

"At home..ASLEEP." said Bubbles

all eyes looked to Bubbles.

"WHAT!?..he Could Be, ya' know!"

"sorry, Bubbles..but, i think Buttercup may be right." began Blossom

"i AM?" said Buttercup, surprised

"Yes..we've came this far, haven't we?  
>and, if everyone IS gathering somewhere, it's worth taking a look."<p>

Bubbles grimaced.

"ooh..Okay.  
>but, let's hurry this up and get home..this place is CREEPY."<p>

Bubbles wasn't kidding: the streets were blanketed with dense fog.  
>and, the full moon and empty streets made the night feel like a horror movie.<p>

Some time later, the girls eventually found what they were looking for.

Loud noise was emittnating from a nearby alleyway.

"you..you think Eric is b-back THERE?!" stuttered Bubbles

"He'd BETTER be: This is the only place that ISN'T quiet!" said Buttercup

the four girls walked towards the alley.  
>and, felt the vibrations coming form a metal door.<p>

the girls gulped hard as then approached the door.

"well.." began Buttercup

"go ahead, and KNOCK, Blossom."

Blossom eyed her sister.

"Me?..WHY ME!?"

"Because YOU are "The Leader."

Blossom grumbled to herself.

"darn it."

Blossom walked over to the door and quickly knocked on it.  
>almost immediatly, a "lookout window" slid open and a pair of eyes looked at her.<p>

"YIKES!" exclaimed Blossom, shocked

"What's da' passwoid?!" said a man with a gruff accented voice

"p-p-password?" said Bunny, confused

"If you'z ain't got da' Passwoid, you AIN'T gettin in."

the man closed up the lookout window.  
>Blossom scowled, then knocked the door again.<p>

sure enough, the lookout window opened once more.

"What's da' passwoid?"

Blossom took a moment to clear her throat.  
>with a very official look on her face, she spoke very clearly.<p>

"Swordfish."

there was silence.

"ha. ha. ha, Veeeeery funny."

the man closed the lookout window.  
>Buttercup then slapped Blossom in the back of her head.<p>

"YOU MORON!"

Blossom raised her hands, making a confused gesture.

"Well, it was worth a shot!"

"**LEMME ME TRY!**"

Bubbles skipped over and knocked on the door.  
>the man slip the lookout window open again.<p>

"Passwoid?"

"Is it..(exclaiming) _**PONY PUFF PRINCESS FOREVER!?**_"

"beat it, kid."

the man slammed the window shut.  
>Bunny then knocked, prompting the window to open again.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Is the password.."Please and Thank You?"

"no." said the man, closing the window again.

Buttercup was at the boiling point, now.  
>the green puff immediatly marched over to the door..and, knocked it HARD.<p>

the window opened once again.

"Back for MORE, ladies?" said the man, sarcsasticly

"LOOK PAL!, either you let us in RIGHT. NOW.  
>or, so help me..(shouting) <strong>I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!<strong>"

there was silence.

"and, dat's da' passwoid."

the window closed..and, the door opened.

"come right in."

Buttercup stared blankly.

"wow..that actually worked?!"

Blossom shoved Buttercup inside.

"COME ON."

Bubbles and Bunny followed.

as the man shut the door..the four girls took a moment to servey their surroundings.

the whole place looked like a bar of some kind.  
>dozens of men (and, some women) were crowding the limited space.<p>

the scent of Tobacco Smoke and Liquor was STRONG in the air (and, with their super scenes..it was hard for the girls to ignore)

those who weren't smoking and drinking were gathered as some makeshift arena far off from the bar.

all were yelling out as they watched a fight of some kind.

it seemed as though The Arena was the "Main Event" of the whole place.

**DING!**

(("**ATTENTION FOLKS!**")) began an announcer over a loudspeak

(("**THE NEXT MATCH WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES!**  
><strong>PLACE YOUR BETS NOW, AND TAKE YOUR SEATS.<strong>"))

sure enough, crowds of people were rushing over to the arena.  
>the PPG were being pushed and shoved as they moved.<p>

"OW!, my toes!" cried out Bubbles

"OW!, Hey, WATCH IT!" snapped Buttercup

Blossom thought real quick.

"girls..i think we'd better go with them."

"what?!, but what about Eric!?" exclaimed Buttercup

"we'll find him.  
>but, we can't risk being discovered right now.<p>

for now, let's just P-Play Along.."

Buttercup groaned, exhaling.

"fine."

the girls followed the crowd, and made their way to the arena.

it was square shaped, and boxed in deep into the ground with wooden boards.  
>the floor below looked to be made of concrete, and the arena was "caged in" with chainlink fences.<p>

the girls sat at their seats and looked down into the arena.

aside from the faded blood stains on the walls and floor.  
>they certainly didn't like the looks of the guy at the "center ring."<p>

he was awfully large and bulky.  
>his big arms and chest covered in tattoos that resembled "dirt."<p>

his last oppoenent's broken, bleeding body was carted off.

"HA!, THAT WAS BARELY A CHALLENGE!" exclaimed the man

"Is there ANYONE whose got the guts to last ONE. WHOLE. MINUTE with MEEEEEEE!?"

Bunny grimaced.

"i..i don't like this place." said Bunny, quietly

Blossom was silent.

"yeah..me neither." said the pink puff, finally

((_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_))

(("**AND, NOW..THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!")) **began the announcer over a loudspeaker

**(("YOU'VE SAT AND WATCHED HAROLD "THE SKULL CRACKER" HOLGAN LIVE UP TO HIS NAME, AND LEAVE COUNTLESS CHALLENGERS HOSTPITALIZED..**

**BUT, NOW..HE WILL HAVE TO CONTEND WITH OUR REIGNING CHAMP.**  
><strong>AND, COMPETE FOR THE TITLE..OF "WORLD'S TOUGHEST FIGHTER IN TOWNSVILLE!<strong>"))

Buttercup crossed her arms, scoffing.

"toughest fighter?"  
>pssh!, yeah right.."<p>

"SHH!" shushed Blossom

a door down in the arena opened.  
>it was too dark inside to see who was in there..but, it was somebody.<p>

as the mystery person walked down the long, dark tunnel..the announcer spoke.

(("**OUR REIGNING CHAMP FOR THREE WEEKS AND COUNTING..**  
><strong>STRAIGHT FROM DOWNTOWN TOWNSVILLE AND POKEY OAKS HIGH SCHOOL!<strong>"))

This got the girls attention.

(("**THE TEENAGE TERROR HIMSELF.**  
><strong>HE TAKE A LICKIN, AND KEEPS ON KICKIN'!<strong>

**IT IS WITH GREAT PRIDE THAT I INTRODUCE: "BATTLIN' ERIC SMIIIIIIIIIITH!**"))

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Buttercup, stunned and shocked

sure enough..Eric walked into the arena.

he was wearing on tattered looking short pants.  
>leaving him barefoot, with his bare chest exposed.<p>

he had noticable scars, bruses and bleeding cuts.  
>and, his eyes looked pretty DARK.<p>

CLEARLY, he'd been through plenty of fights.

when Eric walked up to Harold..the man towered over him like a giant.

the PPG just stared with wide eyes and gaped mouths.  
>all shocked and stunned at what they were seeing before them.<p>

Harold just looked down at Eric.

"HAAAAA! HA! HA! HA! HAH!  
>THIS is my oppenent!?, this scrawny little stick dude?!<p>

HAH!, If you're all that's standing between ME and, becoming Wooooorld Champ, then this'll be over REEEEEAL QUICK!"

Eric had a plain, emotionless look on his face.

"Well..You are right about one thing: This will be over "Real Quick."

After a few minutes..Harold finally figured out that Eric was insulting him.

"GRRRRRRRrrrrrrrr..."

Harold punched his fist real hard in his hand..making a loud sound as he did.  
>oddly, Eric made no emotional response to this at all..though, the girls certainly did.<p>

"what does eric think he's doing!?" exclaimed Buttercup

"yeah!, that guy'll murder him!" added Bubbles, equally upset

Blossom stared blankly.

"i..i..i..i..i.."

**DING!**

**PUNCH!**

Harold slugged Eric REAL HARD..sending his body flying through the air and, impacting a wall with a loud cracking sound.

the PPG gasped as he slumped down.  
>Eric himself raised his head up, a PAINFUL look on his face.<p>

"n..nice..shot." groaned Eric, as he got up

Eric then approached Harol Hogan..which yelled as he charged after him.

"_**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!"

Harold lunged over and viciously punched at Eric's face and chest.  
>Buttercup was frozen like a statue as she watched Eric being pummeled near to death.<p>

"i..i don't understand." began Buttercup, still shocked

"WHY DOESN'T HE DEFEND HIMSELF!?"

"cuz'..that's "The Eric Smith Style." began someone

the girls looked to a random spectator..who had wads of cash in his pockets.

"In every fight i'v seen with Eric, he ALWAYS starts out as "The Punching Bag"  
>just standing there..lettin' his oppenents wail on him like 'deres no tomorrow.<p>

only for him to catch 'em by surprise and, totally mop da' floor with 'dere faces in the next round."

the four girls looked confused.

"he..he DOES?!" said Blossom, finally

"YEAH!" said the stranger, flipping his stacks of bills

"That's why in every fight since..i've bet ALLLLL I have on the kid."

Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"HOW many fight has Eric partecipated in?"

"Eh, i've neva' kept count.  
>but, i DO know that he's been comin for THREE Straight Weeks every night..PLUS Weekdays.<p>

Blossom added the number up in her head.

"w-wait..that's at least..TWENTY-ONE NIGHTS!"

Blossom looked back at him.

"and, HOW LONG has he been fighting each night?!"

the man thought a bit.

"Well..Assuming nothing goes wrong: All Night Long."

"THAT'S TWELVE HOURS!" exclaimed Blossom

Blossom then got in "brainiac mode"

"now, let's see..Twelve Hours each night.  
>and, there are Twenty-One nights in three weeks.<p>

so, Twelve times Twenty-One equals..."

Blossom widened her eyes, her puples like pins.

"TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY-TWO!?"

"HEY!, Good Idea, Girl!" said the stranger

"HEY!, REFEREE!  
>I'll put "$252" on the Skinny Dude!"<p>

Buttercup's teeth chattered as she continued to watch Eric getting beat up mercilessly.  
>as clique as it sounded..the green eyed girl began to bite her nails nervously.<p>

**DING!**

(("**ROUND ONE HAS ENDED!**")) began the announcer

(("**Would all fighters PLEASE retreat to their respects rings and, await teh starting bell for Round Two.**"))

both a heavily beat up Eric and Harold look at one another.

"i'm gonna need a rag just to clean your UGLY face off the end of my fist." said Harold

Eric said nothing.  
>he and Harold just turned and walked off to the opposite sides of the arena.<p>

as Eric flopped down..he watched as Harold sat, flexing his muscles at the crowd.

Eric's strategic mind then went to work.

(("_okay..judging from the way "flinstone" was wailing on me he seems to favor strong punches, and is right handed._")) began Eric in his head

(("_with each punch, he leaves himself open for attack for about...three seconds._  
><em>and, he doesn't seem to bother with blocking, and doesn't have the correct stance for Counterattacks.<em>

_SO..the logical course of action is to evade his first punch._  
><em>then, go for his most vunrable and unprotected area: that "beer belly" of his.<em>

_that'll leave him momentarily dazed..and, he'll obviouly lower his head in his pain._  
><em>Perfect oppertunity to go for his head, which leave him more dazed and confusion.<em>

_he'll obviosly try and punch me again..and, be expecting my previous strategy._  
><em>so, i'll evade the first punch...then, grab his weaker left arm and toss him HARD onto the floor.<em>

_the solid concrete ground, coupled with his sheer weight should enable the impact to finish this fight quickly._"))

**DING!**

Eric got up and walked into the center ring..while Harold just charges, again.

"_**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Everyone expected Eric to just stand there and get beat on some more..but, not THIS time.

Eric quickly ducked as Harold swung his right hard.  
>Eric then swifly struck the man with both hands in his gut.<p>

just as predicted, Harold staggered back.  
>groaning as he held his gut in pain.<p>

with his head now lowered to his level..Eric punched him HARD across the face.

this knocked a tooth out

Harold looked at Eric..who smirked at him.

"**RAAAAHH!**"

Enraged, Harald rapidly punched as Eric..who kept evading.  
>just as planned, Eric dodged the right handed punched..and, then grabbed his left arm mid-swing.<p>

using all of his conserved strength Eric tossed Harold's hulking body over him and against the ground..HARD.

a silence fell upon the arena.

the referee walked over to the two.  
>he examined Harold: he was breathing..but, was unconscience.<p>

the referee then grabbed Eric's and and held it up.

"The WINNER and STILL CHAMPION: **ERIIIIIIIIC SMIIIIIIITH!**"

Eric had a very plain look on his face.  
>despite his remarkable victory, he didn't seem to care.<p>

the PPG just stared with wide eyes.  
>all shocked beyond belief at what they had just witnessed.<p>

"d..d-did we just see..what i think we saw?" stuttered Bubbles

"i..i think so." replied Blossom, also stuttering

"so, that's what a shirtless man looks like." said Bunny to herself.

Buttercup just stared at Eric..who maintained a sour scowl.  
>she then frowned sadly, knowing full well WHY Eric was doing this, now.<p>

(("_Your a Stupid, Worthless, Ugly, Weak Little Freak._")) echoed Buttercup's own voice in her mind

"he..he's doing this because of ME." said Buttercup, finally

Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"What?!"

"I said he was WEAK." repeated Buttercup

"I called him Weak, so OF COURSE he's coming here to prove me wrong."

tears welled up in Buttercup's emerald green eyes.

"he's getting himself hurt all because of ME!"

Buttercup then shut her eyes, letting the tears flow down her cheek.

"oh, buttercup.."

At that moment..a dark figure walked down the dark tunnely in the arena.  
>it stopped right at the enterance..staring at Eric, the current winner of the fighting match.<p>

the figure then smiled a sinister, toothy grin.

"Pretty impressive..for a CHILD." began the figure, who was female

Eric suddenly and looked.  
>he watched as the female figure stepped out into the arena.<p>

she was an adult woman with cacasian skin.  
>she had messy dark ginger hair which went as far as her shoulders.<br>and, forest green eyes that looked COLD and DARK as she looked at him.

she tattered blue jeans and a grey tanktop (and, an odd belt with a faintly glowing buckle.)

"but, beating a simple minded "caveman" DOESN'T make you "The Toughest."  
>you REALLY want to bear the title, then try an oppenent with Brains AND Brawn."<p>

Eric looked at the mysterious woman (likewise, the Powerpuff Girls were interested, TOO.)

"who are you?" asked Eric

the woman grinned, snickering wickedly.

"just call me "Scarlett, the She-Devil", dear boy.  
>I am the worst nightmare of ever Man, Woman and Beast whose had the misfortune of crossing me.<p>

I'm the BEST of the WORST, and as such: I only fight "The Best of The Best"  
>and, since you are apparently this Fight Club's "Supreme Champion"<br>I believe you are the Worthy Oppenent that i've been looking for.."

Eric eyed Scarlett.

"Sorry..but, I DON'T fight girls."

Scarlett smirked, making a "sexy" pose.

"whose a "Girl?", I..am a WOMAN."

"Girl/Woman, SAME THING.  
>and, I don't fight neither."<p>

Eric turned and began to walk away.  
>Scarlett smirked as she watched him.<p>

"What's wrong, ERIC?..you afraid of getting "whupped by a girl?"

Scarlett grinned evily, a dark look on her face.

"Or, are. you. just...WEAK!?"

Eric stopped right there.  
>Buttercup covered her mouth, her eyes wide.<p>

her sisters were fearful as well.

Scarlett chuckled softly.

"Yeah..that's just what i thought: WEAK.  
>why else come to a place where 'Strength is alllll that matters.<p>

If you're not "The Toughest", then what are you?: WORTHLESS, that's what you are.."

Eric clenched his fists, his body shaking with rage.

"Then again..backing off MAY be the smart thing.  
>I mean, you'd have to be the STUPIDEST Man of Earth to challenge me.."<p>

Scarlett grinned, knowing full well that she had him hooked.

now, to "reel him in."

"And, your not much to look at eith-

**POW!**

Eric suddenly rushed over and, punched Scarlett across the face REAL HARD.

Scarlett was knocked back on her rear.  
>but, strangely..she smiled as she licked her own blood.<p>

"I take it you ACCEPT my challenge, then?"

Eric didn't respond.  
>she just breathed heavily as he glared angrily at Scarlett.<p>

Scarlett smiled evily as she rose up.

"Don't worry, boy: i won't hurt you..TOO MUCH, heh-heh."

Scarlett suddenly made her move.  
>to both Eric AND the PPG's surprise..Scarlett moved at an incredible speed.<p>

she then punched Eric real hard in the gut.  
>however, the impact was so great..that it flung Eric straight through the air<br>slamming his body so hard into a wall, that it left a cracked imprint.

Buttercup gasped, shocked.  
>Blossom was left confused, wondering just HOW Scarlett could punch so hard.<p>

did she have SUPER STRENGTH?!

Eric was on his rear as he groaned, feeling dazed.

"ohhhh...what hit me?" groaned Eric

Scarlett laughed as she planted her fists on her hips.

"HAH! HA! HA!  
>(mock baby voice) Awww..what's the matter?!<br>(normal, cruel voice) can't take a PUNCH!?"

Eric glared at Scarlett, gritting his teeth.  
>he then got up and charged after her.<p>

but, Scarlett just grinned as she reeled her arm back.

POOOOOOOW!

Eric's eyes widened as Scarlett punched him HARD in the gut.  
>he then fell to his knees, groaning and coughing as pain shot through his body.<p>

"Yep..i was right: WEAK."

Buttercup grinded her teeth, glaring angrily at Scarlett.

"HAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eric continued to groan in pain.  
>the Logical part of his brain was telling him that SOMETHING wasn't right.<p>

there was NO WAY Scarlett was this strong..not if she was "normal"  
>her punches almost felt like Buttercup's..ALMOST.<p>

Eric groaned as he looked up at Scarlett (who was still laughing.)  
>it was then that he noted her odd belt..with the beeping buckle.<p>

narrowing his eyes, Eric quickly reached into his pocket and, slipped his green power ring on his finger..which flashed bright green.

in a split second, Eric fired a laser shot at Scarlett's belt buckle.  
>Scarlett stared with wide eyes as her belt fizzled and sparked.<p>

"What?!..NO!"

Scarlett's own body began to flicker like static.  
>a secondary image flashing for a second over her body.<p>

Eric scowled at Scarlett.

"i knew it..IT'S A HOLOGRAM!"

the glitchy flickering soon stopped..revealing Scarlet's "true form."

her body appeared to be covered in fur that matched her hair in color.  
>her eyes were full gold, with cat-like puples.<br>and, her ears were LONG and pointed.

her shoulders and hips were also metallic with robotic arms and legs with blade-like talons.

she also wore a black soldier uniform.

Everyone were stunned and shocked at this.

"Awwwww...looks like my secret is OUT!" said Scarlett, ripping off her Holo-Belt

"guess that changes The Rules, EH?!"

Eric scowled at Scarlett.

he then took a battle stance as green energy surged over his body which materialized into his Green Lantern Uniform.

"FINALLY..a real challenge!" exclaimed the "Cyber Mutant"

"and, just to make sure were aren't BOTHERED.."

Scarlett drew out four metallic orbs.  
>tosing then in each direction, the orbs shot beams that formed an energy barrier.<p>

which boxed herself and Eric INSIDE the arena.

"NO!"

Buttercup immediatly leap upwards and, punched the barrier hard..which shocked her, knocking the powerpuff backwards.

Scarlett snickered, looked down at Eric.

"Well..now that we are alone: LET'S RUMBLE!, HAH! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Title Name is based of a quote I often hear..**

**This chapter basicly explains what Eric is doing during his late nights. which is fighting is some "fight club" type of place in the bad part of town.**

**I also introduce one of my Metroverse Original Characters: Scarlett (her reasons for being there will be explained in the next chapter.)**

**I based Eric's strategic style of combat off of Sherlock Holmes.**


End file.
